If
by Gouto Chiaki
Summary: Ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun harus terjebak dalam pernikahan kontrak. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa benci itu akan berubah jadi cinta? "Kenapa kau membuatku terus memohon dan berpikir dunia adalah sebuah pengandaian?"/"Apa salahnya jika seorang isteri jatuh hati pada suaminya"/"Dirinya tak setegar penampilannya, gadis itu bahkan tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri"/
1. Chapter 1

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya membaca goresan pena saya yang teramat amatir ini.

Cerita sederhana sangat banyak kekurangannya dan saya berharap para pembaca berkenan menyukai cerita ini.

Big Thanks to: flystyle024 (Trims atas semua info dan masukannya), and HwangChoi0701 (atas semangat dan dorongannya. Semoga ff _comeback_-nya sukses ya).

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Pecah**

_Jika mereka tahu kalau benci sama kuatnya dengan cinta..._

_Maka mereka akan membenci satu sama lain..._

Gadis itu nampak gelisah, berulang kali dirinya memperhatikan jam, merapikan letak kacamatanya, memperhatikan sekitar, dan mendengus kesal. Separuh hari telah dihabiskannya untuk mencari kesempatan bertemu dengan pria itu. Ayah tirinya.

"Nona Lee, Tuan besar sudah bisa anda temui. Sekarang Tuan Kim Young Woon telah ada di ruang kerjanya," ucap seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang terlihat begitu formal. Kim Heechul namanya, seorang sekertaris muda nan cantik.

Gadis yang diajak bicara itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memandang sebentar ke arah Heechul. "Bisakah kau tidak menyebut pak tua itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan besar'? Itu terdengar amat menggelikan bagiku," ucap gadis itu datar.

Heechul mengangguk patuh dan kemudian memandang pasrah ke punggung putri atasannya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kerja direktur utama perusahaan tersukses di Asia Timur, dengan sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan kurang beradab. Tentu dengan penuh kebencian yang menyeruak dari dada gadis itu. Ningrat yang dingin, Lee Sungmin.

Tak ada satu putri pun yang ingin bersikap baik dengan ayah tirinya, bukan?

"Kim Young Woon!" seru Sungmin seraya membentak meja di hadapannya "Sialan kau! Beraninya kau bertindak tanpa persetujuan ku. Apa kau sekarang mulai lancang, Hah?"

Kangin berdiri. Tak sudi dirinya dibentak begitu saja oleh putri tirinya "Maaf sekali Lee Sungmin, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan gadis liar yang tak punya etika seperti dirimu. Jika kau kemari hanya ingin menunjukan betapa bodohnya kau dengan mencercaku tanpa alasan logis, silahkan kembali lain waktu. Aku sibuk sekarang," ucap Kangin berusaha tenang.

Sungmin semakin marah "Hei pak tua! Asal kau tahu saja ya, yang tidak beretika disini adalah kau! Bukan aku. Kau yang lancang menjual aset perusahaan tanpa persetujuan ku hari ini, kau yang lancang bersikap raja di perusahaan yang dibangun _appa-_ku dengan keringatnya, dan kau lah yang lancang mengatur hidupku dan hidup keluarga ku."

"Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak pantas marah atas kebijakan ku menjual aset-aset itu. Aku punya pertimbangan yang jauh lebih matang dari mu. Dan ku peringatkan kau! Jangan pernah kau bawa urusan keluarga kita dengan urusan perusahaan," balas Kangin yang masih berusaha bersikap sabar.

"Kebijakan katamu? Itu bukan kebijakan, itu kehendak mu. Dan berapa kali harus ku katakan kau tak berhak mengurus perusahaan ini. Aku pewaris sah perusahaan ini semenjak _appa_ meninggal, kau hanya kecoak kotor yang menikahi _eomma-_ku dengan tujuan menguras uangnya," sahut Sungmin "Dan karena itu aku tak pernah sudi kau menjadi a..."

"Lee Sungmin!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin, tentunya memotong perkataan Sungmin. "Berapa kali _eomma_ katakan, bersikap baiklah dengan _appa-_mu."

Tidak! Itu Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa ibu Sungmin datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang. Ini akan membuat Sungmin terkesan seperti gadis bodoh yang menentang ayahnya yang bijaksana.

"Sungmin! Sekarang juga kau pulang!" perintah Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"_Eomma.._. Kenapa _Eomma_ jadi mulai berpihak padanya? Sekarang aku sedang mengurus urusanku dengannya dan ku harap _Eomma_ tidak ikut campur."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak patuh begini? Ternyata semua orang selama ini memiliki pandangan yang benar tentang mu. Kau sudah berubah menjadi gadis tidak berperasaan, liar, tidak mengindahkan yang namanya kesopanan. Ku harap setelah ini kau segera pulang karena aku tidak ingin orang-orang kantor mendengar perseteruan antara kau dan _appa-_mu," ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"Dia bukan _appa_-ku!" teriak Sungmin "Dan walau apa yang _Eomma_ katakan itu benar. Itulah kenyataan yang harus _Eomma_ hadapi. Aku berubah karena orang ini. Orang yang datang begitu saja ke hidupku dan bertingkah sangat memuakkan. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas, aku mulai menyesal hidup dengan keluarga ini, dan aku mulai menyesal menjadi anak _Eomma_!" teriak Sungmin seraya berlari keluar dan membanting pintu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas sangat panjang setelah melihat satu lagi tingkah putri sulungnya. Setiap hari selalu ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk membuat kepalanya berkedut. Masalah, masalah, dan masalah yang akan terus menghampirinya jika sikap putrinya terus-terusan begini. Entah kapan dirinya dapat mendapatkan kembali solusi seperti dulu.

Ketika keluarganya masih harmonis, bahagia, dan penuh kehangatan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan besar Kangin menyentuh pundaknya. Leeteuk menoleh pada suaminya dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Entah kapan aku dapat membuatnya bisa bersikap layaknya seorang yang berbudaya. Mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatnya bisa menerima kehadiran mu," kata Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin mengecup kening Leeteuk lembut, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Dia akan menjadi putri ku, putri kita. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan ruang kerja Kangin semakin gerah setelah mendengar percakapan singkat _eomma-_nya dan pria yang dianggapnya paling berengsek di dunia. Kenapa selalu dirinya yang disalahkan? Kenapa bukan Kangin? Bukankah yang membuat dunia disekelilingnya hancur adalah Kangin? Tapi kenapa Kangin selalu punya dukungan sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Sungmin kembali marah. Marah, marah, dan marah. Karena marah yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Dirinya frustasi dengan keadaanya sekarang. Ia ingin lari, pergi sejauh mungkin, kemudian mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam agar tak seorang pun dapat menemukannya.

Air matanya hari ini jatuh, tanpa terbendung. Kasih sayang _eomma_ yang dulu hanya untuknya kini kian hari kian sirna karena pria itu datang.

Sungmin berlari keluar, berniat akan pulang secepat ia bisa. Ia terus berlari sambil menyembunyikan air matanya agar tak seorang pun dari bawahannya tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis. Karena jika mereka tahu, itu akan menjadi hal yang memalukan, bukan?

_**Bruk...**_

Sungmin terjatuh. Dirinya menabrak sesorang, dan hal itu membuat kacamatanya jatuh.

"Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda tadi," ucap orang yang menabraknya itu.

Sungmin tidak bisa melihat, kacamatanya jatuh dan pandangannya menjadi pecah dan kabur. Nyaris seperti orang buta.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap orang itu lagi. Dari suaranya Sungmin tahu itu suara seorang pria.

Sungmin meraba-raba lantai, mencari kacamatanya. "Kacamata, mana kacamataku!" bentak Sungmin pada orang yang menabraknya itu "Hei orang bodoh! Cepat cari dimana kacamataku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrak dan membuat kacamataku jatuh. Dimana kau menaruh matamu itu? kau pikir kau berjalan hanya menggunakan kakimu? Pakai juga otak dan matamu!"

"Maaf, sepertinya saya telah membuat kacamata anda pecah. Namun, jangan khawatir. Saya akan menggantinya dan saya akan mengantarkan anda ketempat tujuan anda selama anda tidak bisa menggunakan kacamata anda," jawab pria itu lembut.

"Arghh... sudahlah. Kau hanya membuang waktuku," sahut Sungmin seraya mencoba berdiri dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sekeliling.

Namun, semuanya terlalu kabur untuk dilihat dan mulai membuat kepala Sungmin yang tadinya penuh emosi kini pening.

Belum sempat Sungmin berdiri, dirinya jatuh ke lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya, Heechul berseru memanggilnya "Nona Lee!" Heechul berdiri di sampingnya seraya memapah atasannya itu. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak bodoh! Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika begini keadaannya," sahut Sungmin kasar.

Heechul mengangguk pelan tanpa Sungmin sadari. "Saya akan mengantar anda ke mobil," ucap Heechul pelan.

Heechul pun mengantarkan Sungmin hingga atasannya itu menaiki mobilnya dan pergi. Saat Heechul berbalik untuk memintakan maaf atas sikap Sungmin kepada orang yang menabrak Sungmin tadi. Dirinya terkejut.

"_Yeoja_ yang sombong," ucap pria itu singkat.

Heechul membelalakan matanya, tak disangkanya pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Ternyata untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini sulit juga ya. Apalagi jika harus bertemu orang seperti dia sepanjang hari. Hei, ngomong-ngomong anda pasti Heechul bukan? Sekertaris Tuan Kim Young Woon kan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Heechul mengangguk kemudian membalikan badan seraya berkata "Tak salah lagi. Anda sudah di tunggu Tuan besar di ruangannya. Artis baru yang menghabiskan debutnya di Jepang bukan? Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, harap ikuti saya ke ruangan beliau."

"Tentu," balasnya seraya tersenyum dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Heechul.

_Jika mereka tahu cinta bisa muncul hanya dari pertemuan singkat yang kiranya tak berarti..._

_Maka mereka akan berhenti bedelusi tentang cara mendapatkan cinta..._

_Karena..._

_Cinta itu sederhana..._

Sesampainya Sungmin di kamarnya. Dirinya langsung membanting tubuhnya di ranjangnya, dan menangis di balik bantalnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hanya merutuki diri, dan menyerah dengan rasa sepi yang mulai merayapi dirinya saat ini.

Dan memori itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Terasa jelas, dekat, dan menyakitkan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika hidupnya berjalan seperti apa yang selalu ia dambakan. Tuhan mengguncangkan kehidupannya yang tenang.

_Appa_-nya —seorang pengusaha sukses dan terkenal di dunia— jatuh sakit kemudian meninggal. Pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan membuat Sungmin dihantui rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Bahkan rasanya, ia nyaris gila.

Dan saat itu Sungmin masih bersekolah di Inggris. Ia langsung pindah ke Korea Selatan untuk mengambil alih urusan perusahaan yang sedang mencapai masa jayanya itu. Semua beban ditujukan pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin dengan tegar menghadapi itu sebagai putri sulung keluarga ini.

_Appa-_nya pergi dan masalah berdatangan.

Dan dunia Sungmin semakin hancur ketika _eomma_-nya, Leeteuk bersikeras untuk menikah lagi. Menikah dengan sahabatnya dan sahabat ayah Sungmin. Kim Young Woon atau sering disebut Kangin.

Kangin datang, mengambil alih semua tugas dan tanggung jawab Sungmin dan menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baru di keluarga itu. Ia mengatur segalanya agar berjalan dengan baik. Namun Sungmin membenci itu. Sungmin merasa Kangin terlalu otoriter.

Ia membenci hidupnya setelah kepergiaan _appa-_nya.

_**Rrttttttttrt...rrrrrtttttt...**_

_**Anda memiliki satu pesan**_

Sungmin dengan cepat membuka handphone miliknya dan membaca pesan singkat itu.

_**Jangan lupa! Besok kita latihan yang terakhir. Semangat untuk kompetisi itu!**_

_**Hwaiting!**_

_**Yesung**_

Senyum terukir di wajah Sungmin.

Huh, setidaknya walau hidup itu penuh kepahitan. Ia akan selalu menemukan sedikit rasa manis dan bahagia itu.

Walau hatinya pecah sekalipun.

_Jika mereka tahu hidup berlanjut dengan penuh kejutan..._

_Maka mereka akan putus asa melanjutkan hidup itu..._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Bagaimana menurut Anda? terlalu kaku? tidak menarik?

Harap tinggalkan komentarnya, agar cerita ini menjadi cerita yang baik.

Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih telah mau membaca kembali cerita ini.

_Chapter 2 is up! _semoga senang ^_^

* * *

**Pagi Itu Datang**

_Jika ia jatuh tertidur..._

_Maka kenangan itu akan kembali membunuhnya..._

Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. _Appa, eomma, _dan dirinya,semua tersenyum dan begitu senang dalam kebahagiaan itu. Namun, itu semua pergi. Sirna seiring datangnya pagi.

Gadis itu berlari mengejar semua harapannya —atau mungkin keputusasaannya— namun ia tak mampu meraihnya, dan tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya.

Itulah yang orang-orang sebut dengan mimpi buruk. Dan hal itu selalu menghampiri Sungmin.

Jahat bukan?

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, menghirup udara sejenak kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Menyeret kakinya dengan malas ke arah jendela.

Dibukanya gorden tipis itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu membuka pintu balkonnya dan berjalan ke luar. Menghirup aroma dunia hari ini.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sedikit menyenangkan dari hari kemarin. Mungkin.

Ia akan pergi keluar, bertemu guru musiknya, latihan, dan saling membicarakan mimpi tentang musik. Setidaknya, itulah yang sedang berputar di kepala Sungmin. Hari ini dirinya akan latihan musik untuk kompetisi musik yang akan diikutinya besok. Ya, walau aktivitasnya hari ini sepertinya merupakan rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang-orang rumah.

Yang penting satu hari tanpa tumpukan berkas dan telepon yang selalu membuatnya gila adalah hal yang harus di syukurinya.

Entah kenapa. Bagi Sungmin, mengingat apa kiranya yang akan dilakukan hari ini sudah membuat _mood_-nya yang kemarin sangatlah buruk menjadi lebih segar.

_Jika ia terjaga..._

_Kenyataan sama menyakitkannya dengan mimpi buruk itu..._

Gadis itu memandang ke cermin. Mematut diri dan menilai sendiri, kiranya pantas atau tidak baju yang dikenakannya itu. Tak lupa sedikit polesan bedak tipis, memakai kacamatanya, dan menggelung rambutnya. Oh, gadis itu tak akan pernah lupa menggelung rambut pirangnya itu.

Sungmin keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dan berniat meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia tak ingin sarapan pagi ini. Kejadian kemarin masih membuat dirinya enggan satu meja dengan Kangin. Jadi, boleh dikatakan kalau kali ini Sungmin melarikan diri untuk tidak menikmati sarapannya.

Ia berjalan pelan, berusaha tak membuat seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, sayang sekali. Saat ia nyaris menyentuh ganggang pintu, Leeteuk menyapanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Sungmin! Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? Bukankah ini bukan jam kantor mu?" ucap Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerutu, "Yang pasti itu bukan urusan _Eomma_. Aku sibuk pagi ini," ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Paling tidak kau harus sarapan. Sarapan itu penting untuk memulai hari," ujar Leeteuk "Lagipula ku harap kau ikut sarapan pagi ini, karena akan ada seseorang yang ikut dengan kita hari ini."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" ucap Sungmin seraya membalikan badannya untuk menatap _eomma-_nya.

"Ayolah, perginya nanti saja setelah sarapan." Leeteuk pun menarik putrinya agar mengikutinya ke meja makan, sehingga Sungmin harus memutar kedua bola matanya.

Dalam hati gadis itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah formalitas menyambut seorang tamu harus di mulai sepagi ini.

Sungmin berdiri sejenak, memperhatikan ruangan makan dengan seksama. Memang ada satu piring tepat berhadapan dengan tempatnya biasa makan. Apa mungkin _ahjussi _datang mengunjungi _eomma _hari ini?

"Siapa yang akan ikut kita sarapan hari ini? Ku harap ia orang yang menarik karena aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku begitu saja," ucap Sungmin dingin.

Leeteuk tersenyum seraya berkata "Ahh... dia pasti orang yang menarik."

Sesaat, Kangin tiba-tiba datang bersama seseorang. Dan sepertinya berhasil membuat kejutan untuk Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin. Perkenalkan tamu kita hari ini."

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ayah tirinya yang tengah merangkul seorang pria muda.

"Sapa ia Sungmin. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia baru pulang dari Jepang" ucap Kangin seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang dianggap Sungmin sangat menjengkelkan.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin-_ssi_!" Sapa Kyuhyun pada Sungmin seraya sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya.

Gadis yang diajak bicara itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu dengan tidak acuhnya duduk di tempatnya. "Hmm... Selamat pagi juga," balas Sungmin datar.

Kemudian semuanya pun duduk dengan tenang seraya menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan.

Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir. Memang sulit jika berhadapan dengan gadis kaya yang mempunyai banyak kekuasaan semacam gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Namun, seorang Kyuhyun akan tetap menganggap segala yang dilaluinya hari ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik, bukan?

Ada satu hal lagi yang menarik untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru ingat sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin! Tak disangka, ia adalah anak keluarga pemilik DOS Group. Tapi, apa gadis itu ingat dengan Kyuhyun? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Bukan kah kemarin Kyuhyun telah memecahkan kacamatanya dan membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas? Walaupun gadis itu memiliki ingatan yang baik, tetap saja akan sulit mengenali Kyuhyun.

Setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir tentang Sungmin. Jujur saja, saat pertama kali ia melihat wajah Sungmin pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada kejadian yang kemarin. Ia hanya khawatir kalau-kalau gadis kaya itu menceritakan hal konyol itu pada jamuan ini.

Namun, yang sebenarnya benar-benar perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini adalah situasi yang dihadapi Kyuhyun saat ini. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa suasana di meja makan ini benar-benar canggung.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, bolehkan aku bertanya mengapa seorang artis populer sedang duduk bersama kita menikmati sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hidangan. Yah, walau terkesan kaku setidaknya Sungmin berhasil mencairkan suasana.

Leeteuk tersenyum "Ku kira, kau akan berpikir kedatangan Kyuhyun merupakan urusan bisnis," ujar Leeteuk.

"Tapi, bukankah itu aneh? DOS Group bergerak di bidang industri minyak dan gas, bukan hiburan. Jadi, kenapa orang ini ada bersama kita?"

Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman makan bersama keluarga ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku kesini memang untuk urusan bisnis. Apa anda belum tahu, Sungmin-_ssi_?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Sungmin, kau pasti tahu kan. Beberapa tahun terakhir DOS Group berusaha merambah ke segala bidang. Setelah tahun kemarin kita berhasil sukses di bidang tekstil dan furniture, tahun ini DOS Group berencana menekuni dunia hiburan dan otomotif. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Kangin.

"Kau tak usah memberitahu ku. Aku sudah tahu, karena itu cita-cita _appa_ dari dulu. Tapi, tak ku sangka kau mengerjakannya secepat itu. Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang artis populer yang memulai debutnya di Jepang ini ingin menjadi bagian dalam rencana perusahaan untuk merambah ke dunia hiburan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan Sungmin, apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya? Kau yang akan menjadi direktur utama DOS Entertaiment," ucap Kangin.

"Huh, kau selalu begitu bukan? Memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Yah, walaupun aku menolak kau juga tetap akan memaksaku kan?" sahut Sungmin dingin seraya berdiri dari kursinya "Baiklah. Ku ucapkan senang bertemu dengan mu hari ini Cho Kyuhyun, sayang sekali pagi ini aku ada urusan dan harus pergi. Terimakasih."

Sungmin pun berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, namun sejenak langkahnya terhenti ketika Leeteuk berkata "Kyuhyun, ku harap kau tidak keberatan menemani Sungmin hari ini."

Gadis itu pun berbalik untuk menatap ibunya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, hari ini aku tak ada jadwal. Tapi, jika Sungmin-_ssi_ menganggapku mengganggu, sebaiknya aku tidak ikut serta," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa bertindak. Bagaimana ini? ada orang lain yang akan menggangu harinya. Jika ini perintah Kangin, Sungmin akan dengan mudahnya menolak. Tapi, kalau _eomma_-nya yang meminta tetap saja Sungmin tidak ingin membangkang.

"Nah, Sungmin. Ajaklah Kyuhyun hari ini."

"Hmm... baiklah..." sahut Sungmin kemudian pergi. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan ke luar, dan Kyuhyun merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menarik. Mungkin, dirinya akan merutuku diri karena dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran dari Leeteuk untuk ikut menemani Sungmin pergi. Tapi mungkin juga dirinya bisa mengetahui sedikit rahasia dari orang yang penuh rahasia seperti Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke tempat latihan bersama orang lain dan asal kau tahu saja, tidak seorang pun tahu aku pergi sepagi ini untuk latihan. Kau akan ikut dengan ku hari ini dan kuharap kau tidak mengacau," ucap Sungmin datar setelah mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil "Jika kau berani mengatakannya pada seseorang. Ku jamin kau tak akan tenang hidup di Korea."

Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu mulai mengancamnya dan itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Latihan? Latihan apa? Ku kira selama ini pekerjaan sehari-hari mu adalah duduk manis di kantormu dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang membosankan itu," sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kesal. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau ku turunkan di sekitar sini, kau akan memanggil taksi dan kembali pulang. Intinya kau tidak usah pergi dengan ku karena aku sangat tidak ingin orang seperti mu ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku."

"Sayangnya, aku disini menemani mu atas perintah dari Leeteuk-_ssi_. Hmm... bagaimana ya, dilihat dari segi manapun aku merasa lebih baik patuh pada perintah Leeteuk-_ssi_ daripada gadis sombong seperti mu. Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya jika kau menurunkan ku ditengah jalan dan membuatku harus pulang ke rumah dengan taksi?"

Kepala Sungmin rasanya ingin pecah. Tak disangka, pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini sungguh merepotkan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Baiklah, Sungmin akan membawanya hari ini dan memaksanya untuk tutup mulut. Huh, setidaknya.

"Baiklah, kau akan tetap ikut. Tapi ku minta kau rahasiakan ini dari keluarga ku dan orang-orang kantor, karena hanya sebagian orang dekatku yang tahu kalau selama ini aku latihan musik dengan seorang mentor," ucap Sungmin.

"Oh... jadi orang seperti mu punya rahasia juga ya..." ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya mulai mendapat keuntungan.

Arggh... entah kenapa Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku telah memulai latihan musik ku semenjak aku pindah ke Korea, tapi semuanya ku lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Heechul. Cuman dia dan _ahjussi_ yang menyetir mobil ini yang tahu tentang apa yang ku lakukan," jelas Sungmin "Sejak kecil, aku sudah menyukai musik dan selama aku tinggal di Eropa, aku mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya, pertama kali aku pindah ke Korea aku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan kesenanganku dalam musik. Namun, setelah Kangin datang mengambil alih perusahaan aku kembali mendapatkan waktu luang."

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa malas mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Mana peduli dirinya dengan urusan atau 'kesenangan' orang lain. Tapi, apa tidak boleh Kyuhyun merasa sedikit penasaran?

Mereka sampai di pekarangan sebuah tempat yang cukup besar, terlalu besar untuk menyembunyikan rahasia kecil gadis itu.

Mobil meninggalkan mereka berdua di pekarangan bangunan itu. Mereka pun memasuki gedung itu, walau dari luar terlihat sangat sepi.

"Hei! Apa kau yakin ada orang di sini? Kau benar-benar akan latihan musik di tempat yang sepi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun spontan setelah ia sudah benar-benar di dalam gedung itu.

"Kau pikir untuk latihan musik perlu keramaian? Semakin sedikit suara akan semakin bagus. Bukankah artis seperti mu harusnya lebih tahu daripada ku?"

"Terserahlah."

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar dan sangat gelap. Sungmin menyalakan lampunya dengan menyalakan saklar di pojok ruangan, walau ruangan hanya terlihat remang-remang, setidaknya ini lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah panggung yang besar di tengah ruangan itu, besar walau tidak begitu mewah. Tempat itu memang terasa sepi. Dirinya melihat sederet kursi untuk penonton yang berhadapan langsung dengan panggung itu. Memang benar, gadis keluarga kaya seperti Sungmin tidak mungkin tidak mampu menyiapkan ini semua untuk membuat sebuah rahasia kecil.

"Kau pasti bingung ini tempat apa, iya kan?" tanya Sungmin "Gedung ini serta ruangan ini, setiap jengkalnya adalah milik DOS Group. Tepatnya ini milik pribadi mendiang _appa-_ku."

"Nah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sekarang aku ingin tahu, apa kau bisa bermain musik?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di samping piano, tepat di tengah panggung.

"Oh, kau meremehkan ku? Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini seorang musisi tentu aku bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik." Kyuhyun berjalan ke barisan depan agar lebih dekat dengan panggung "Kau sendiri? Apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita bisnis seperti mu dengan alat musik?"

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan, kemudian duduk di depan piano. "Aku bisa memainkan piano, biola, flute, drum, dan gitar," ucap gadis itu datar.

"Jangan bercanda," sahut Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku juga bisa memainkan piano dan gitar."

Kyuhyun duduk di barisan pertama, sangat jelas melihat gadis itu mengutak-atik piano.

Sungmin memainkan lagu sembarang, entah apa itu, namun lagu itu terdengar bagus bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi, _apa kau tidak mau bertanya padaku kenapa aku lebih memilih mengahabiskan waktu dengan musik daripada menghasilkan uang atau membelanjakannya?" tanya Sungmin yang masih sibuk menyentuh tiap-tiap tuts piano.

"Hmm.. kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena bagiku, musik itu adalah hal yang paling baik untuk melarikan diri dari hidup yang menyesakan dan dengan musik aku dapat melupakan semua masalah dengan mudahnya," jelas Sungmin "Bukankah uang tak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan sebuah harmoni?"

Tiba-tiba permainan piano Sungmin terhenti ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dan pria itu datang.

"Yesung-_ssi_!" seru Sungmin yang kemudian berdiri dan menghentikan permainan pianonya "Tidak biasanya anda datang lebih terlambat dari saya."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada pria yang berjalan mendekati panggung "Kim Joon Woon" lirihnya. Pria yang disapa pun menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Cho Kyuhyun! Lama tak berjumpa," sapanya ceria. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya mengajaknya hari ini, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan," ucap Sungmin gugup.

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin kemudia berjalan menaiki panggung. "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin keberatan. Bahkan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kawan lama," ucap Yesung.

"Kawan lama?" gumam Sungmin.

"Oh, aku belum pernah mengatakannya? Dulu, saat aku masih bernyanyi dari panggung ke panggung, aku sering bekerjasama dan duet dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, entah mengapa, dua tahun terakhir ini aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya," jelas Yesung yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada. "Ayo, Sungmin. Kita mulai latihannya!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bingung pada dua orang yang ada di atas panggung itu. Tak disangka, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak akan menganggap Sungmin remeh lagi. Jika melihat mentornya seperti Yesung, Kyuhyun tidak akan protes. Kyuhyun akui, Yesung memang pemusik yang baik, bahkan beribu kali lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang dirasa Kyuhyun berbeda. Entah kenapa sikap 'gadis dingin' milik Sungmin tidak berlaku pada Yesung. Apa sebesar itukah rasa hormat Sungmin kepada guru musiknya itu?

Sungmin mengambil biolanya, menaruh di pundak kanannya dan mulai menggesekannya dengan hatinya. Yesung mengiringi dengan jarinya yang menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Mereka membuat harmoni yang sangat-sangat indah, nada-nada yang begitu menganggumkan, menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan itu, dan memberikan suasana yang kuat bagi para pendengarnya. Menghanyutkan, penuh keberanian, sangat luar biasa.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang kagum pada permainan dua orang itu. Baiklah, Kyuhyun akan mulai belajar untuk tidak meremehkan orang hari ini.

Permainan mereka pun selesai dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Wah, _Hyung_. Tak ku sangka kau bisa mengajari gadis itu dengan baik dan mampu bekerjasama dengannya. Aku benar-benar kagum _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun heboh.

Sungmin tertawa seraya menaruh kembali biolanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke panggung untuk menghampiri Yesung. "Hei, _Hyung_. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengajariku musik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kenapa kelihatannya kau berlatih sangat sungguh-sungguh hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Besok aku mengikuti kompetisi musik yang pertama semenjak aku kembali ke Korea, jadi tidak salah kan jika aku berusaha keras untuk memenangkannya..."

"Oh ya Sungmin, tak biasanya kau mengajak orang untuk melihatmu latihan. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Yesung datar seraya memberi tatapan menggoda kepada dua orang itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku hanya disuruh Leeteuk-_ssi_, ikut saja. Mana mungkin aku mau punya hubungan dengan gadis aneh seperti dia," sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeretak dan memberikan tatapan maut spesialnya pada Kyuhyun "Siapa yang kau maksud gadis aneh?"

"Hahaha... ku kira kalian pasangan," ucap Yesung santai. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo teruskan latihannya dan bersiap memenangkan kompetisi untuk besok!"

_Jika gadis itu tahu cinta tak terbalas itu sesakit ini..._

_Maka gadis itu akan tetap tegar dengan pendiriannya..._

_Gadis bodoh..._

Hari ini sudah petang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Baiklah, walau hari ini sepertinya aku banyak membuang waktuku. Tapi, ini tetap menyenangkan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, matanya tertuju pada _smartphone-nya_.

"Sungmin-_ssi,_ apa kau menyukai _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah dan bicaranya mulai gagap "Da.. darimana ka.. kau tahu? A... apa... sejelas itu?"

Kyuhyun pun yang mendengar reaksi dari gadis itu, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sungmin kesal dan membuang muka, tentu saja dirinya tak terima ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Aku tak heran kau menyukainya. Yesung-_ssi_, memang pria yang baik. Dan sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu," goda Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, nada bicaranya terdengar serius dan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Gadis dingin yang dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu berubah menjadi gadis bodoh yang dipermainkan cinta. Terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi. Hmm.. mungkin ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau datang ke kompetisi ku besok? Aku juga mengundang Heechul. Kalian akan menjadi suporter yang baik dan kalian akan membantuku melakukan sesuatu," ucap Sungmin girang.

"Huh, apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Besok kau harus datang, Ok? Jika tidak aku akan membatalkan kontrakmu itu," ucap Sungmin.

"Eee... mana bisa bagitu? Dan kenapa harus aku yang datang?"

"Karena besok adalah hari Valentin. Dan jika aku menang, aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku pada Yesung-_ssi_ dan aku perlu bantuanmu—"

_Jika pria itu tahu seberapa bodoh dan keras kepalanya gadis itu..._

_Maka mereka tetap tidak akan menyerah..._

_Karena..._

_Mereka akan terus berjuang..._

_Entah untuk apa itu..._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Nah Bagaimana menurut pembaca sekalian? Apa kira-kira cerita ini semakin baik atau buruk?

Semoga saja cerita ini dapat menghibur. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya...

sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dengarkan**

_Jika ia tahu bahwa kebahagiaan selalu disertai kegetiran..._

_Maka ia akan memohon Tuhan menyiksa hidupnya..._

"Wah, kau hebat juga ternyata. Sudah ku bilang kan, kalau Yesung-_ssi_ yang mengajarimu, kau pasti menang," ucap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depan Sungmin.

"Ya, Anda memang hebat Nona Lee. Permainan biola yang sangat menawan," sahut Heechul yang berjalan di belakang Sungmin.

Sekarang. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Yesung tengah berjalan kembali ke ruangan latihan Sungmin. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, tentu karena Sungmin berhasil memenangkan kompetisi musik itu dan membawa mendali.

"Ya... intinya Sungmin sudah menang dan kita wajib merayakannya," ucap Yesung yang kemudian duduk di atas piano.

Heechul kemudian membagi sebotol cola untuk masing-masing orang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang sedang diam seribu bahasa.

Entah kenapa, semenjak pengumuman pemenang tadi, Sungmin tidak banyak bicara dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Apa mungkin Sungmin terlalu bahagia sehingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi?

Oh, bukan itu masalahnya. Kyuhyun ingat perkataan Sungmin kemarin. Ia ingat keinginan Sungmin yang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung jika ia berhasil menang. Dirinya juga ingat kalau Sungmin berniat memberikan hadiah kemenangannya itu untuk Yesung. Tapi, apa benar Sungmin akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini?

Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sungmin yang tengah termenung. Kyuhyun mengerti, sepertinya itu tanda dari Heechul kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa Sungmin tak salah pilih orang untuk membantunya hari ini. Asisten setia keluarganya, Heechul, dan seorang teman lama Yesung, Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan berhasil 100%. Pikirkan saja, mana ada pria di dunia ini yang akan menolak perasaan seorang gadis cantik lagi kaya seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Heechul hanya melihat mereka berdua dari bawah panggung.

"Hmmmm... Anu... Yesung-_ssi_, bisa aku bicara?" ucap Sungmin ragu-ragu seraya menatap Yesung yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Kau pemenangnya hari ini dan kau boleh bicara apa saja, dan kami semua akan mendengarkannya," balas Yesung santai.

"Ada yang ingin ku beritahu ini adalah hal yang sa—" belum selesai Sungmin berkata, Yesung memotongnya.

"Oh iya, aku jadi lupa. Aku juga punya hal yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian. Terutama kau, Sungmin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin girang.

Sungmin mulai berpikir tentang yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kemarin kalau Yesung juga menyukai dirinya. Oh Tuhan! Hatinya mulai ingin meledak tiap ia membayangkan apa yang akan Yesung katakan

"Ini dia!" seru Yesung seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya "Ini undangan pernikahanku yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Maaf, ya aku baru memberinya sekarang. Ku pikir ini bisa menjadi kejutan yang hebat," ucap Yesung girang.

Ini memang kejutan. Kejutan yang menyakitkan tentunya untuk seorang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul mulai khawatir. Mereka menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan prihatin.

Sungmin membisu beberapa saat, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menyakitkan.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya! Saya merasa senang sekali mendengar kabar bahagia ini!" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

Reaksi gadis itu memang diluar dugaan. Akting gadis itu terlampau bagus untuk membohongi perasaannya.

"Ah, tapi Anda membuat saya bingung saja. Saya akan sangat repot memilih hadiah perkawinan jika kabarnya baru datang sekarang," ucap gadis itu dengan nada riang namun tetap sopan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya? Ku lihat beberapa hari ini kau semakin giat berlatih jadi aku tidak mau merusak semangat mu itu. Ku pikir ini akan menjadi kejutan yang bagus setelah kompetisi itu. Tapi, sepertinya kau benar. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal jika aku tahu kau sesenang ini mendengar kabarnya," sahut Yesung seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Kyuhyun tahu, dalam sekenario yang sedang berputar dalam benak Sungmin ada perasaan yang sedang berperang. Bagi Kyuhyun, akan sangat sulit menyembunyikan kekecewaan besar dalam drama singkat semacam itu.

"Oh! Yesung-_ssi_, tapi maaf sekali aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pesta ini. Tadi, _eomma_ menghubungiku kalau sedang ada masalah di kantor cabang, jadi aku harus segera ke sana. Tak apa kan kalau aku meninggalkan pesta?" tanya Sungmin di sela tawanya.

"Wah, pesta akan berlangsung aneh jika tidak ada kau. Bukankah yang sedang kami rayakan itu kau, tapi kenapa jadi kau yang pergi duluan," nada Yesung terdengar sedikit kecewa "Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi. Aku akan bertemu pendeta sore ini bersama Ryeowook. Baiklah, pesta ini jad..." belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya handphone Yesung berdering dan Yesung mengangkatnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada semuanya. Lalu, berjalan pergi tanpa tahu ada seorang gadis yang telah ia patahkan hatinya.

Yesung telah keluar dari ruangan, dan suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menunduk di tengah panggung kosong itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Dari jauh Heechul dapat melihat pundak Sungmin bergetar. Mungkin gadis itu sedang menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh dihadapan Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Tolong..." lirih Sungmin dengan suara getir "Tolong jangan bicara padaku."

Sungmin berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun, Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menyentakan tangannya dan menampar Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

"_Pabo_! Apa kau tuli sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan? Berhentilah bersikap seperti orang tak punya harga diri. Kau pikir kau siapa? Begitu berani bersikap lancang padaku?" bentak Sungmin yang kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Nona Lee!" seru Heechul yang berusaha mengejarnya, namun kemudian di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja. Ini semua salah ku dan aku lah yang harus memperbaikinya," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian melesat ke luar ruangan untuk berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Dan hati pria itu sesak dengan rasa bersalah karena telah berkata bohong padanya. Kyuhyun berteriak pada dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari gadis itu terlalu lugu untuk dipermainkan.

_Jika cinta itu permainan yang penuh keculasan..._

_Maka Tuhan akan memberikan keadilan lewat cara yang sederhana..._

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Matanya bergerak manatap sekeliling, kalau-kalau gadis itu ada di sana.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari ia sudah jauh dari gedung.

Sesaat angin akhir musim gugur berhembus manis, dan menimbulkan suara indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Pria itu membalikan badannya dan menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai memegang sepotong cokelat dengan tangan gemetar.

Itu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati gadis yang tertunduk itu, dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia berkata "Sungmin-_ssi_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu seperti tak mendengar. Kyuhyun tak bisa menatap matanya yang tertutup kacamata yang berembun itu, atau bahkan menebak perasaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? padahal aku sudah percaya padanya yang mengatakan kami punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi semua sama saja bagi Yesung-_ssi_," gadis itu meracau cepat seperti penuh tekanan.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermak—."

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungmin seraya menutup telinganya "AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!" umpat Sungmin dengan mulut bergetar.

"Setidaknya, dengarkan aku dulu," ucap Kyuhyun yang mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis meraung-raung, mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tahu, betapa sakitnya perasaan Sungmin.

Betapa beratnya menjadi gadis yang ditampar hasratnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Lee Sungmin! Kau itu seorang gadis yang penuh kesedihan, kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya kau? Kau adalah gadis yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ku temui! Apa seorang Sungmin senang kalau dirinya dipandang sebagai gadis yang menyedihkan oleh orang lain?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam gadis itu "Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi kau menangisi perasaan bodohmu yang tidak terbalas itu? Kau menangis hanya untuk seorang pria?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku! Jika kau datang padaku hanya untuk menipu atau ingin uangku kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bunuh aku?"

Kyuhyun berang "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau pikir aku ada di sini hanya untuk uang? Aku rasa kau memang tidak pantas untuk _hyung_."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan kau adalah gadis yang lemah dan menyedihkan? Karena aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang berani dan kuat. Jika kau ingin membuat _appa_-mu bangga di surga. Jadilah gadis yang kuat. Bukan gadis cengeng yang menjengkelkan," ucap Kyuhyun yang melepas genggamannya dari tangan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak Sungmin yang tengah tercenung menatap dirinya. "Maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak benar padamu," kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

_Jika setiap manusia tahu bahwa hal ini penuh jebakan..._

_Maka orang-orang akan berkata "Oh, itu namanya cinta"..._

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di pekarangan rumah keluarga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang hatinya sedang tidak dalam suasana baik, langsung keluar mobil dan berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar? Hanya memastikan kondisi Nona Lee baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada Tuan Kim," ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam mengikuti Heechul.

_Plak..._

Terdengar suara seseorang yang telah di tampar keras dari ruang keluarga.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di ruang keluarga, terperanjat kaget ketika mereka melihat seorang pria berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan wajah merah.

"Kau bukan adik ku! Dan kau tidak pantas membela bajingan ini!" terdengar Sungmin berteriak.

"Adiknya?" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih terpana atas pemandangan itu.

"Lee Donghae! Pergi dari hadapanku karena aku muak dengan penipu semacam kau!" seru Sungmin.

"Donghae? Adik Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gusar pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

_Jika putri itu memohon padanya..._

_Akankah pangerannya menyelamatkannya?_

_**Bersambung...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Terimakasih banyak atas kesabaran anda sekalian karena telah bersedia menunggu lanjutan cerita ini.

Mohon maaf sekali saya baru bisa meng-_update_ chapter. Saya baru menyelesaikan beberapa tes dan sedang menyiapkan tes lagi. Ya, beberapa bulan ini saya sibuk dengan serangkaian tes yang memaksa saya jauh dari laptop dan imajinasi-imajinasi saya.

well, tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Silahkan menikmati cerita ini!

* * *

**Siapa Gadis Itu?**

_Jika gadis itu tersenyum padanya..._

_Akankah pria itu tega meninggalkannya begitu saja?_

"Donghae? Adik Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gusar pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Anuu... Kyuhyun-_ssi_, sepertinya kita ada di saat yang tidak tepat. Mari saya antar Anda pulang," ucap Heechul dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun mengerti, apa yang dikatakan sekertaris cantik itu memang benar. Gadis itu punya masalah sendiri saat ini yang nampaknya, Kyuhyun tidak berhak membantu.

"Hmm... Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun serta menatap sedih melihat Sungmin yang sedang marah.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan kembali ke pekarangan rumah, untuk pergi.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebelum Anda pulang maukah Anda ikut kami?" tanya Heechul sesaat setelah mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebuah kedai _Ramyun_ di pinggir jalan. Saya harap Anda bersedia."

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Heechul, berpikir kenapa seseorang yang bekerja dengan formalitas bersama keluarga Sungmin bisa-bisanya mengajak artis seperti dirinya makan di tempat semacam itu.

"Maafkan saya jika saya lancang mengajak Anda. Tapi, sewaktu kita mendapatkan pengumuman kemenangan Nona Lee saya langsung menghubungi _ahj__u__mma_ pemilik kedai itu. Saya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Nona Lee, agar nanti sepulang kita dari kompetisi itu kita bisa merayakannya bersama-sama sambil minum _Soju_. Sayang sekali, hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Saya merasa kurang enak dengan _ahj__u__mma _pemilik kedai itu jika harus membatalkannya. Bagaimana, Anda mau?" ucap Heechul panjang lebar.

"Sungmin? Di kedai _Ramyun_? Oh, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Mana mungkin gadis sombong seperti dia mau makan di sana," ucap Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. "_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi. _Tak banyak orang yang mengenal Nona Lee dengan baik. Orang-orang di sekitar Nona Lee selalu memandang Nona Lee sebagai gadis sombong, manja, dan suka uang. Tapi orang lain salah. Mereka tidak punya hak menganggap Nona Lee seperti itu," ucap Heechul tenang "Kedai _Ramyun_ itu adalah tempat makan yang paling disukai Nona Lee semasa ia masih bersekolah di Korea. Saya masih ingat ketika Nona Lee yang mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kepada _ahjumma_ pemilik kedai karena beliau sudah membuatkan _Ramyun _yang enak untuknya. Nona Lee punya banyak kenangan di sana."

Heechul sepertinya menikmati setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Terasa sekali kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari kenangannya bersama Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tak salahnya pergi ke kedai itu. Jika Sungmin yang berselera tinggi pernah duduk di sana, kenapa aku tidak? Lagipula, perutku sudah mulai lapar," kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang kami? Kami siapa maksudnya? Kita akan makan bersama orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kita akan makan bersama _appa_ saya."

"_Appa_-mu?"

Kemudian dengan lembut Heechul menyentuh pundak _ahjussi_ yang tengah menyetir mobil dan berkata "_Appa_, mari kita ke kedai _Ramyun_ itu. Tuan Cho bersedia ikut."

_Ahjussi _itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Jika kenangan mampu membuat seorang gadis bernafas..._

_Maka kenangan itu juga mampu membunuhnya..._

Kyuhyun melihat dimana dirinya sekarang. Bersama seorang ayah dan putrinya, di sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan besar.

Di meja kecil itu ada tiga gelas dan tiga botol _soju_.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya Anda makan di tempat ini. Saya sangat menyesal jika tahu Anda tidak suka tempat ini," ucap Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang gusar.

"Oh tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku suka tempat ini. Mungkin, jika pesanan kita sudah matang aku akan tambah menyukainya," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi mengapa Anda terlihat tidak senang?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak. Diperhatikannya setiap pelanggan kedai itu. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang Sungmin. Kira-kira, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Shindong yang duduk di samping Heechul. Terlihat sekali _ahjussi _itu tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, kita tidak bisa membaca perasaan seseorang semudah membaca papan iklan. Apalagi, jika harus menebak perasaan gadis semacam Nona Lee. Saya saja, yang sudah tiga puluh tahun bekerja pada keluarganya masih merasa dibuat bingung tentang Nona Lee," ucap Shindong.

Pria paruh baya itu, Shindong. Terlihat sangat letih, mungkin karena terlalu keras bekerja. Perutnya sedikit buncit, dan pipinya sangat bulat. Namun, ada hal yang istimewa dari pria ini. Kesabaraan sangat kentara di mata sipitnya.

Kyuhyun enggan menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Shindong —walaupun sebenarnya dia kurang begitu mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Shindong padanya— sehingga ia hanya mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap jalanan yang baru terguyur hujan.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bolehkah saya bertanya pada Anda?" tanya Heechul hati hati.

Kyuhyun menatap enggan pada Heechul.

"Tadi, sewaktu Anda menenangkan Nona Lee. Anda tidak berkata kasar padanya kan?" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Baru ia sadari mungkin perkataannya tadi siang terlalu tidak pantas untuk dikatakan 'menenangkan', kata-katanya tadi terlalu gegabah untuk dilontarkan pada Sungmin, hingga mungkin akan menambah luka gadis itu. Huh, kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh untuk bicara seperti itu pada seorang gadis.

"Saya berharap Anda tidak menyakiti perasaannya," ucap Heechul seraya menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Heechul. "Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau hanya sekertaris yang diomelinya setiap hari? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan perasaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul tak bisa menjawab. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terasa begitu memojokannya.

"Kau bekerja padanya hanya untuk uang bukan? Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Banyak orang disekitarnya hanya untuk uang dan kekuasaannya saja, bukan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Entah bodoh atau apa. Rasanya pria ini sudah kelewat batas dalam mempertahankan kesopanannya.

"Apa yang Anda tahu tentang Nona Lee? Anda bahkan hanya mengenalnya tiga hari yang lalu, kenapa Anda selancang itu menyimpulkan tentangnya?" ucap Shindong sabar "Apa dalam pandangan Anda saya dan anak saya hanya mencari uang?"

Heechul memberi tatapan pada _appa_-nya. Mengisyaratkan pada pria yang sudah berumur itu untuk berhenti.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Saya hanya bertanya tentang Nona Lee. Jika Anda tidak berkenan menjawab, itu tidak apa-apa. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke topik lain?" kata Heechul yang sedang mencoba meredakan kekakuan.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Apa Anda ingin tahu bagaimana Nona Lee ketika masa kanak-kanaknya dan masa remajanya?" tanya Shindong mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun pada jalanan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Shindong dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, namun Shindong mengawali ceritanya.

"Saat itu, Tuan besar dikaruniani anak pertamanya. Nyonya sangat senang atas kelahiran anak pertama mereka, tapi tidak dengan Tuan besar. Tuan besar dari awal mengharapkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kelak akan menggantikan beliau memimpin perusahaan, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Nona Lee lahir dengan rasa tidak puas oleh Tuan besar," Shindong berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Semua anggota keluarga tahu bahwa Tuan besar tidak menyukai Nona Lee. Namun, bagaimana pun juga Nona Lee adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Nona Lee dibesarkan dan dididik sendiri oleh Tuan besar. Sedari kecil, Nona Lee sudah digembleng menjadi pribadi yang disiplin dan pekerja keras. Saya tahu, Nona Lee selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat _appa_-nya bangga, namun Tuan besar tak pernah merasa senang atas segala yang diusahakan Nona Lee."

Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu Sungmin. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali mendengarkan Shindong bercerita.

"Masih jelas di ingatan saya. Ketika Tuan besar sangat marah ketika mengetahui Nona Lee meluangkan waktunya bersama teman-teman TK-nya untuk mencari kumbang di hutan kota. Nona Lee menangis mengadu pada saya —yang dulu masih menjadi sopir Tuan besar— dengan terisak-isak. Gadis kecil itu berkata pada saya '_Ahjussi, kenapa appa sangat membenciku? Apa __ke__salahanku tak akan dimaafkan appa? Ne, Ahjussi. Kapan appa menyayangiku seperti appa menyayangi uang dan pekerjaanya?__ Kapan aku punya appa seperti appa teman-teman ku?__'_ saat Nona Lee berkata seperti itu saya hanya mampu menenangkannya dengan memberikan gula-gula kapas padanya."

Heechul pun tersenyum mendengarkan _appa_-nya bercerita, dan kemudian dirinya ikut bercerita "Dan saya sudah berteman dengan Nona Lee dari taman kanak-kanak sampai SMA. Anda tahu Kyuhyun-_ssi_, dari dulu banyak orang yang iri dengan Nona Lee sehingga banyak diantara mereka berteman dengannya hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan darinya. Seperti saat kami masih TK, teman-temannya berteman dengannya hanya untuk mengambil perman, mainan, dan bonekanya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu mereka mulai mengambil uangnya, perhiasan, atau apapun itu. Namun, yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan adalah mereka mengambil kepercayaannya. Sehingga sulit bagi Nona Lee untuk mempercayai seseorang dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Kyuhyun terkesima mendengar cerita dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa gadis seperti Sungmin juga memiliki kenangan yang buruk. Dirinya kini mulai merasa bersalah karena mangatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia temui.

"Tapi, Tuan besar memperlakukan Tuan muda dengan sangat berbeda dari Nona Lee. Saya rasa Tuan besar —bisa dikatakan— lebih memanjakan Tuan muda. Tentu saja perbedaan kasih sayang itu sangat jelas di mata kerabat dan keluarga," ucap Shindong lagi.

"Tuan muda? Apa yang kau maksud Lee Donghae, adiknya Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Shindong mengangguk.

"Anda tahu, mungkin karena perbedaan perlakuan menyebabkan Nona Lee dan Tuan muda memiliki perbedaan sifat yang sangat kentara. Nona Lee memiliki sikap keras, _workaholic_, bertanggung jawab, dan disiplin persis seperti Tuan Besar. Pribadi Nona Lee sangat sulit dijangkau oleh kebanyakan orang, karena sedari dulu Nona Lee menutup diri dari pergaulan. Nah, kalau Tuan muda sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Nyonya Leeteuk. Sabar, ramah, tenang, dan mengalir seperti air. Mereka berdua memang seperti air dan api."

Dalam benak Kyuhyun, _appa_ Sungmin adalah orang yang jahat. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _appa_ lebih suka uang dan pekerjaan daripada putri sulungnya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin seperti menaruh hormat yang begitu besar pada _appa_-nya?

Pesanan mereka datang, _ramyun _hangat yang menemani mereka saling bercerita di malam yang sangat membekukan ini.

Setelah Heechul menyuapkan sendok pertamanya ia mulai berkata lagi, "Walau tidak mendapat perhatian seperti Tuan muda, Nona Lee tetap berjuang untuk menyenangkan hati Tuan besar, namun Tuan besar hanya akan berkata 'Oh' ketika Nona Lee berhasil meraih sesuatu. Terdengar sangat menyakitkan bukan? Tapi Nona Lee tetap menghormati dan mencintai Tuan besar hingga akhir hayat beliau."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan sembari menyantap _ramyun _itu. Hmm... rasanya memang enak. Walau terlihat dimasak dengan sederhana, namun sepertinya _ahj__u__mma_ pemilik kedai ini memasaknya dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

_Ahj__u__mma _pemilik kedai itu mendekati meja mereka dan menyapa sekadarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Heechul? Lama sekali kau tidak ke sini, kau tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika menerima telepon dari mu bahwa kau dan Sungmin akan kemari. _Ne_, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sungminnya?" kata _ahjumma _itu.

Heechul tersenyum tipis "Nona Lee ada urusan tak terduga sebelum kami kemari jadi kami terpaksa datang tanpa Nona Lee."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Aku mengerti, semenjak _appa_-nya meninggal dia menjadi sangat sibuk. Bahkan dia tidak pernah kemari semenjak dia pulang dari Inggris. Tapi dia sehat kan?" tanya _ahj__u__mma_ penuh perhatian.

Heechul mengangguk sopan.

"_Ne_, bagaimana kabar _eomma-_mu? Aku juga lama tak berjumpa dengannya. Dia dalam keadaan yang sehat bukan?"

"Iya. Hari ini beliau pergi ke rumah _halmeoni_ dan _haraboji_. Tapi beliau sempat meninggalkan salam untuk Anda," jawab Heechul singkat.

_Ahjeomma _pemilik kedai pun bicara singkat dengan Shindong. Beliau sangat ramah dan terlihat dekat dengan keluarga Shindong. Dari pembicaraan mereka, Kyuhyun dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _ahj__u__mma_ itu adalah teman satu desa _eomma_ Heechul.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan mereka, _ahjumma _itu pergi untuk melayani pelanggannya yang semakin larut malam semakin banyak saja.

Kyuhyun menyuapkan sendok terakhir _ramyun_-nya, dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Heechul, kau bilang Donghae dan Sungmin mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari _appa _mereka. Apa itu yang membuat mereka bertengkar hebat tadi sore?"

Raut wajah Heechul sedikit berubah ketika Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Terlihat sekali kalau ada yang dipertimbangkan Heechul untuk di lontarkannya. "Saya rasa hal ini tidak perlu Anda ketahui," jawab Heechul.

"Tenang saja, aku sekadar ingin tahu saja, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya bagiku jika kau memberitahuku tentang ini. Jika kau takut Sungmin akan memarahimu tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun padanya," jelas Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap _appa_-nya, kemudian berkata, "Semenjak Nyonya menikah dengan Tuan Kim, sifat Nona Lee berubah drastis. Nona Lee menjadi kasar dan pemarah karena Tuan Kim mencoba mengubah ketetapan mendiang Tuan besar. Nona Lee tidak suka ada yang memerintahnya selain Tuan besar, sehingga Nona Lee sangat membenci Tuan Kim. Berkali-kali Nona Lee bertengkar dengan beliau dan mengatakan bahwa Tuan Kim menikahi Nyonya hanya untuk menipu keluarga mereka dan mengambil uang mereka. Namun, reaksi Tuan muda sangat berbeda dengan Nona Lee. Tuan Muda menaruh hormat dan patuh pada Tuan Kim. Mungkin masalah tadi sore ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sebenarnya, saya juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui Tuan muda pulang, setahu saya Tuan muda masih melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika."

"Oh, ternyata masalah keluarganya sepelik itu ya," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nona Lee punya perasaan yang sukar ditebak. Sedari kecil Nona Lee terbiasa menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri, sehingga saya takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang menyakitinya. Itulah kenapa saya bertanya pada Anda sebelumnya," jelas Heechul.

Shindong memberi tatapan serius pada Kyuhyun, kemudian dia meminum _soju _dihadapannya. "Bagi saya dan putri saya keluarga Nona Lee bukan hanya majikan namun juga kerabat. Terlebih Nona Lee, saya dan isteri saya sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Tak salahkan jika saya sedikit tersinggung ketika Anda mengatakan keluarga saya dekat dengan Nona Lee hanya untuk uang," ucap Shindong tetap tenang.

Kyuhyun diam tercenung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu menganggap dirinya hebat untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga Sungmin, namun akan sangat jahat jika Kyuhyun terlalu cerdas —atau nekat— untuk mempermainkan hati gadis itu.

"Tuan, saya rasa keakraban Anda dengan Tuan Kim dan Nyonya bukannya tidak beralasan. Bahkan semua orang di perusahaan tahu kali ini giliran Anda," ucap Shindong.

"Giliran? Giliran apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan.

Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan _appa_-nya. "Tuan besar berulang kali mencoba menjodohkan Nona Lee dengan pria-pria muda kenalannya. Tapi Nona Lee selalu menolak untuk menikah. Banyak orang berpikir kalau Anda akan dijodohkan dengan Nona Lee," ucap Heechul yang masih tertawa.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya mendengarnya, namun itu sepertinya memang kenyataan yang menjelaskan kenapa Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat baik terhadapnya dan sikap Sungmin yang cenderung menghindarinya.

Shindong ikut tertawa dan berkata, "Saya harap Anda tidak kecewa jika Nona Lee menolak Anda. Nona Lee bukan tipe wanita yang mudah jatuh cinta."

Meskipun sedikit tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Shindong tapi dirinya juga tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya ingin diterima dengan baik oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Aku sangat lelah dan besok aku ada pemotretan. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri.

Shindong dan Heechul pun sama-sama mengangguk.

_Jika cinta itu sebuah perasaan..._

_Dapatkah cinta itu direncanakan manusia?_

_**Drrrtt... Drrttt...**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Badannya terasa sangat letih karena kemarin. Dan karena ini masih jam tujuh pagi, dirinya merasa sangat marah dengan dering telepon yang berulang kali mengganggu tidurnya.

Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_-nya. Heechul? Untuk apa sekertaris cantik itu meneleponnya sepagi ini.

Pria itu pun menganggkatnya.

"Halo?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"_Oh, Tuan Cho. Nona Lee...Nona Lee... sesuatu terjadi dengan Nona Lee..."_ ucap Heechul diseberang sana dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanpa disadarinya nada bicaranya mulai gelisah.

"_Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan. Situasinya sangat rumit. Anda diminta Nyonya untuk ke rumah. Anda bisa?"_

Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya. Nafasnya mulai terasa tak nyaman. Cemas? Mungkin.

_Jika hidup hanya ada dua kemungkinan..._

_Mungkinkah itu kejutan atau kekecewaan?_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Saya akan terus berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini. Tapi mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 20-30 an...

Semoga anda tetap merasa nyaman membaca cerita ini.

Jika berkenan harap tinggalkan komentar ^_^...


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf seribu maaf. Bulan Mei dan Juni adalah bulan-bulan yang bisa nyaris mencekik saya. Syukurnya, saya sudah melalui yang namanya 'upacara kelulusan' yang sempat menyita waktu saya.

Tapi, semoga masih ada yang mau berkenan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini.

Selamat menikmati...

* * *

**Air Mata**

_Jika saja gadis itu bukan dirinya..._

_Dan pria itu bukan dirinya..._

Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang keluarga di rumah mewah itu. Tampak olehnya Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Akhirnya Anda datang. Maaf sekali sudah mengganggu Anda sepagi ini," ucap Heechul yang muncul dari ruang makan. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala sesaat kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum sekilas pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Leeteuk berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kecemasan. "_Gomawo_," lirih wanita itu.

"Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga semuanya seperti ini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kangin ikut berdiri, menyentuh pundak Leeteuk dengan lembut. Pria itu menatap istrinya kemudian berkata, "Entah apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Tapi sedari malam, dia tidak mau membukakan kamarnya untuk siapapun. Sungmin pun memberontak dari kamarnya dan mengancam siapapun yang akan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa. Dia tidak mau bicara pada siapapun dan tidak mau makan."

Jelas sekali, ada nada tulus dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kangin. Namun, gerak matanya nampak tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi, yang benar saja. Hanya karena gadis kaya itu sedang merajuk dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar, harus membuat Kyuhyun repot sepagi ini. Huh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Menghadapi keluarga semacam ini perlu formalitas, bukan?

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bisakah kau katakan pada manajer mu untuk membatalkan semua jadwal mu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk halus, namun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Memang ada apa sehingga saya harus seperti itu?"

Dengan pandangan memohon Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Terasa sangat tidak nyaman bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tolong bujuk dia supaya keluar dan bicara. Di sini, tak akan ada orang yang didengarkannya. Ku harap dia mau mendengar mu," kata Leeteuk.

"Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Heechul hanya memberi tatapan datar padanya dan tersenyum ala sekertaris.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Tolonglah," lirih wanita itu sekali lagi.

Pandangan Kyuhyun bergerak pada sesosok pria yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, Kangin. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kangin juga memiliki permintaan yang serupa dengan Leeteuk.

Dengan pasrah Kyuhyun pun mengiyakan permintaan —yang menurutnya terkesan meng-ada-ada— itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tinggalkan Sungmin pada mu," ucap Kangin begitu saja. Dan pria itu pun berjalan bersama isterinya pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"Heechul. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Heechul hendak pergi "Kau tidak ikut membantuku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan menjawab dengan pelan "Maaf, walaupun saya ingin saya tidak bisa. Saya sekertaris Tuan Kim bukan sekertaris Nona Lee. Saya harus ikut bersama Tuan Kim dalam rapat perusahaan pagi ini. Banyak pekerjaan Tuan Kim dan Nyonya yang harus saya dampingi hari ini. Tapi, saya akan menyempatkan kembali lagi ke sini untuk melihat kondisi Nona Lee."

Heechul pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat frustasi. Nampaknya pria itu baru mengerti, bahwa dekat dengan orang-orang berharta layaknya boneka yang hanya diperlukan bukan dihargai.

Pria itu mendengus kesal ketika matanya menatap seorang pria lain yang masih duduk nyaman di sofa itu. Donghae, adik laki-laki Sungmin.

Donghae mengulas senyum pada Kyuhyun, kemudian mengajaknya duduk bersama.

"Kau, kau kan yang berselisih padanya kemarin. Aku melihatnya. Apa karena itu Sungmin merajuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Pria yang diajak bicara itu memberikan senyum mengesalkan. Senyumnya berbeda dari kakaknya. Lebih jujur dan lebih merendahkan.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja," jawabnya singkat. "Apa kau begitu khawatir pada _noona_?"

Arghh, Kyuhyun mulai muak dengan tingkah laku keluarga ini. Mana mungkin dirinya yang membenci gadis itu setengah mati mengkhawatirkannya, ini seperti sebuah keharusan daripada sebuah kepedulian. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya mampu menolak keinginan keluarga ini. Namun, sepertinya kali ini dirinya harus menyabarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhadapan pada adik gadis itu.

"Yah, ku harap kau tulus mengkhawatirkannya, karena kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini semua berjalan buruk bagi _noona_," ucap Donghae seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Hei! Apa kau juga akan pergi meninggalkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran "Dia kan _noona_-mu. Setidaknya jangan bertingkah seperti keluargamu yang lain dengan membiarkannya begitu saja dan menyerahkan padaku."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. _Noona _tidak mengakui ku sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya. Lagipula dia tidak akan mau melihatku lagi. Kabarkan saja jika _noona_ sudah tidak merajuk lagi, aku hanya akan pergi menemui seseorang," ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Namun, sesaat kemudian ketika Donghae benar-benar nyaris pergi dia menunjukkan sebuah pintu di ujung ruang keluarga itu. "Itu kamar _noona_. Pintu itu sudah terkunci sejak kemarin malam."

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian pria itu dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Ia pun mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan menghubungi manajernya, untuk membatalkan beberapa jadwal hari ini.

_Jika perasaan itu seperti papan iklan..._

_Bahkan gadis itu masih tetap saja bodoh untuk meninggalkan perasaan itu..._

_Maka pria itu akan berdiri di belakangnya, meneguhkannya untuk menjaga perasaan itu..._

Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa panjang itu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling membosankan yang pernah dijalaninya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menemaninya menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah itu.

Sedari tadi dirinya hanya mengutak atik _smartphone _dan memainkan _PSP_ miliknya.

Diliriknya jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Jam 11 malam, dan gadis itu belum juga keluar. Oh, apakah gadis itu tahu bahwa dirinya semenderita ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati pintu kamar Sungmin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi dirinya ingin mengetuk pintu itu dan meminta Sungmin keluar, namun pikirannya terus menolaknya. Mengapa dirinya harus melakukan hal semacam ini? Lagipula, dirinya tidak punya hak ikut campur masalah gadis itu. Toh, nanti jika gadis itu sudah kelaparan dia akan keluar dan meminta makan.

Tapi, benar-benar diluar dugaan. Gadis itu mampu bertahan sampai selarut ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat dirinya —untuk kesekian kalinya— ingin mencoba mengetuk pintu itu, atau paling tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya sudah menunggu selama ini dan gadis itu telah membuat banyak orang khawatir. Pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan permainan _PSP_-nya.

Lima belas menit kemudian. Dengan anehnya Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ah, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sungmin yang mengira orang-orang sudah pergi tidur dan dirinya akan menyelinap mencari makanan di rumah ini.

"Huh, akhirnya kau keluar juga. Kau memang gadis yang merepotkan," cetus Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _PSP_-nya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap gadis itu. Entah kenapa, beberapa detik berikutnya Kyuhyun seakan terbius oleh sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Sangat berantakan. Penampilan gadis itu sangat berantakan. Jelas sekali gadis itu telah menghabiskan banyak air mata hingga berbekas di sekitar matanya. Namun, yang membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat bukan rambutnya yang acak-acakan atau bekas air mata yang ada di pipi gadis itu. Ini baru kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat seoarang Sungmin dalam balutan gaun tidur yang tertutup jubah tidurnya itu. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang terurai.

Kyuhyun mengendalikan dirinya. Berulang kali menyadarkan kalau dirinya tidak boleh terpesona dengan hal bodoh semacam itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Apa _eomma_ menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya Sungmin yang kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tak mampu bicara. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak ingin merasa seperti seorang budak berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang budak. Belajarlah untuk menolak keinginan orang kaya, karena semakin kau menuruti keinginan mereka, kau akan semakin diinjak. Menjauhlah dari kehidupan pribadi dan keluargaku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku kesini hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuamu? Bagaimana pun juga, tidak ada celah bagiku untuk menolak mereka. Aku menolak atau tidak sama saja bagiku. Dan yang terpenting itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu. Saat aku mengatakan kau adalah gadis yang menyedihkan, beberapa saat setelah itu aku merasa menyesal telah berkata kasar padamu. Namun, setelah melihat tingkah mu sekarang, rasanya apa yang ku ucapkan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau memang seorang gadis cengeng yang menyembunyikan kenangan buruknya di balik sandiwara murahan," ucap Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya tertunduk lesu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu menatap matanya. Sungmin kebingungan, matanya bergerak gelisah menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Wajah Sungmin memerah, mereka benar-benar dekat saat ini. Mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan sekarang Sungmin dapat merasakan desahan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Sungmin mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun dengan pelan, namun tentu saja itu tak berhasil.

"Kau... tidak..." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataanya terdengar seseorang berdehem.

"Ehhm, maaf menggangu," ucap Kangin yang sudah berdiri bersama Leeteuk di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak langsung berusaha kembali bersikap senormal yang mereka bisa. Walau sangat terlihat wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Benar kan apa kataku, jika Kyuhyun yang membujuknya. Sungmin pasti berhenti merajuk seperti tadi. _Ne, gomawo _Kyuhyun," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Kangin mendekati Leeteuk dan mengajaknya untuk pergi beristirahat, karena hari sudah terlalu larut. Leeteuk mengiyakan dengan wajah sangat bahagia memandang putrinya yang sudah kembali seperti biasa, bahkan sebelum pergi Leeteuk menggoda Sungmin. "Ayo sayang kita pergi. Sepertinya jika kita disini terlalu lama kita hanya akan mengganggu," ucap Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"Sungmin, jika kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Kyuhyun pinta Shindong mengantarnya kembali ke rumahnya. Dan setelah itu aku ingin bicara dengan mu," ucap Kangin sebelum pergi mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Huh, ku kira kau tahu aku tidak suka bicara dengan mu."

Kangin tersenyum "Oh, kali ini rasanya kau tidak akan menolak topik pembicaraan kita. Lihat saja nanti."

Sungmin memberi tatapan aneh pada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang menaiki tangga.

"Hei! Kau memang gadis yang sulit diatur ya," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tajam pria itu "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Apa kau bisa membayangkan pikiran _eomma_ jika aku bersama laki-laki mesum seperti mu?" umpat Sungmin.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum itu? aku hanya ingin memastikan. Apa kali ini kau bohong lagi dengan bersandiwara menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kau sembunyikan. Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa?" sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Huh? Kenapa kau pikir aku bohong?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai merendahkan suaranya.

"Karena saat ku melihat kau berbohong dengan berpura-pura senang di hadapan Yesung _hyung, _ku pikir kau bisa saja berakting sangat bagus di depan semua orang," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang masih kesal.

Sungmin tertawa dengan tawa yang sangat dipaksakan "Kau tak usah khawatir, selama ini aku hanya bisa berpura-pura senang. Aku belum pernah bisa dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa berperan melankolis."

"Terserahlah," ucap Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Sesaat kemudian perut Sungmin berbunyi dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lapar? Hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih tertawa.

Sungmin hanya memberi tatapan tajam nan dingin pada Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa.

"Tenang saja, walau kau akan bohong kalau kau tidak lapar, aku rasa tidak mungkin seorang yang tidak makan seharian penuh tidak lapar. Aku sudah memesan _pizza_ saat kau masih di kamar, " jelas Kyuhyun tenang seraya mengambil _PSP_-nya.

Sesaat kemudian seorang petugas keamanan yang telah berdiri di ruangan itu mengantarkan _pizza_. Petugas keamanan itu pun pergi setelah mengantarkannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Sungmin langsung menyambar makanan itu dan melahapnya sesaat setelah _pizza _itu ditaruh di atas meja. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin makan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Padahal, _pizza_ itu Kyuhyun pesan untuk mengisi perutnya menunggu gadis itu sampai selarut ini. Namun nampaknya, gadis itulah yang akan menghabiskannya. Bayangkan saja ketika Kyuhyun baru mengambil sepotong, Sungmin sudah menghabiskan tiga potong.

"Apa kau selapar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan terus makan.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau begitu," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus peduli kalau aku jadi gendut?" Kata Sungmin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ku pikir kau wanita yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan. Ya, kau tahu seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun mulai tidak jelas.

Sungmin tidak memerdulikan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan terus menikmati makanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun membuang muka, merasa enggan menatap wajah adik satu-satunya itu.

Donghae tersenyum melihat sikap kakaknya. "_Ne, noona, _apa kau masih marah pada ku? Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku dulu? Setidaknya jika kau ingin marah, dengarkan dulu."

Donghae terus membujuk _noona_-nya. Namun, Sungmin seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea, karena _appa_ memintaku begitu. Kondisinya sedang rumit, perusahaan kita akan merambah ke bidang baru dan rasanya _noona _tidak akan mampu menanganinya sendiri. Lagipula, kuliahku hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan," ucap Donghae menjelaskan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menanganinya? Kau percaya apa yang dikatakan pak tua itu? Asal kau tahu saja, Kangin hanya memandang remeh padaku. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," balas Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kakakmu, karena itu aku tentu akan memaafkan mu. Tapi, lain kali, katakan dulu padaku. Hormati aku sebagai _noona-_mu. Bagaimana? Baikan?" ucap Sungmin seraya menjulurkan tangannya tanda damai, mengajak Donghae saling berjabat tangan.

Donghae tersenyum dan menjabat tangan _noona_-nya. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan dan Kyuhyun senang mengetahui akan hal itu.

Mereka kemudian bicara banyak hal, dari kehidupan Donghae di Amerika yang sangat menarik sampai kekasih misterius Donghae di Seoul. Sungmin akhirnya bisa tertawa lagi bersama adiknya, gembira, bahagia —walau Kyuhyun tak itu itu sandiwara atau bukan— dan bisa menerima orang lain dalam kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau inilah Sungmin sebenarnya. Gadis manis yang bisa tertawa namun juga bisa menangis.

"_Noona_, tapi rasanya sekarang aku masih kalah dengan mu dalam hal apa saja. Lihat saja sekarang, aku saja baru menyatakan perasaan ku pada seseorang hari ini, dan kau sudah menggandeng seorang laki-laki tampan. Bahkan lebih muda dariku," ucap Donghae menggoda.

"TIDAK! Aku bukan pacarnya!" Sahut mereka berdua bersamaan dan itu semakin membuat Donghae curiga.

Namun, bagaimana pun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mengelak, Donghae akan punya pemikiran sendiri.

_Jika ada luka di hatinya..._

_Dan tak ada yang bisa mengobatinya..._

_Apa pangerannya akan berjuang mencari penawarnya?_

Malam pun larut, Kyuhyun pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, dirinya langsung merebahkan diri dan beristirahat.

Tak dikira olehnya kalau menghadapi orang kaya semacam itu dapat membuat sekujur tubuhnya seletih ini.

Namun, tak apa.

Dia akan terus begini, hanya untuk membuat dirinya merasa puas akan misteri gadis itu.

Lee Sungmin.

_Jika misteri itu semacam hal remeh lainnya..._

_Maka pria itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan dipermainkan oleh misteri itu..._

_Misteri yang direkanya sendiri... _

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Bagaimana? apa anda sudah berani menyimpulkan masalah apa yang kira-kira akan ada di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya?

Chapter 6 adalah chapter yang akan menjadi titik awal cerita ini, semoga pembaca tetap sabar menunggu. Saya akan selalu berusaha meng-_update_-nya sebisa saya, karena akhir-akhir ini fanfiction sangat sulit untuk di buka lewat PC saya.

Oh iya, rencana untuk membuat cerita ini dengan banyak _chapter _sepertinya akan saya batalkan. Mungkin jika saya bisa mengoptimalkan cerita di tiap _chapter. _Cerita ini mungkin hanya berakhir di _chapter _20.

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar dan pendapat anda tentang cerita ini...

Terimakasih banyak ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf semuanya saya menelantarkan cerita saya seperti ini...

saya benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kerjaan saya yang dulunya nulis cerita, nonton anime, dan lain-lain sekarang terbengkalai dan tergantikan jadi baca buku-buku biologi sel molekular, anatomi fisiologi tumbuhan dan hewan, sampai biokimia... aaaaaahhhh reader... tolong saya...

saya benar2 merindukan dunia saya ini, saya harap kalau semua pekerjaan beres, selama liburan ramadhan saya bisa lanjutkan cerita saya.

Sejujurnya saya sudah selesai sampai chapter 9, tapi belum berani update karena takut dianggap beri harapan palsu sama reader.

Oh iya, terimakasih banyak yang sudah review, follow, favorite... saya merasa sangat senang ada yang mendukung cerita saya. Maaf ya, saya sedang tidak bisa balas review, saya sedang buru-buru menamatkan cerita ini. Tapi, akan saya balas di chapter 8.

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya update 2 chapter kali ini...

Selamat menikmati...

* * *

**Terperangkap**

_Jika semua hal sesederhana pemikirannya..._

_Jika semua hal dianggapnya semudah membalikan telapak tangan..._

_Maka dirinya harus memberi pengecualian pada hal ini..._

_Cinta..._

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk di sebuah restoran mewah. Menunggu seseorang untuk janji makan siang.

Ah, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun pergi keluar restoran itu dan bermain salju yang mulai memenuhi jalanan. Namun, ia harus menahan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Setidaknya ia harus bersikap baik selama makan siang ini.

Karena, akan sulit rasanya jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan di depan Kangin, teman makan siangnya hari ini.

Sebenarnya, sedari kemarin dirinya terus memikirkan kenapa Kangin mengajaknya makan siang di luar. Di kepalanya hanya berputar perkataan Sungmin yang memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur lebih jauh dalam masalahnya ataupun keluarganya, namun Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang patuh dan dia tentu penasaran tentang segalanya. Apalagi alasan kenapa Sungmin melarangnya.

Sesaat kemudian, seseorang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Kangin sudah datang.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" tanya Kangin yang sudah duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak. Saya juga baru saja datang," ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Kangin tersenyum dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk memesan makanan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?" tanya Kangin seraya tersenyum pada pelayan yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Kangin, dia mengerti Kangin ingin berbasa-basi. Namun, dirinya lebih suka jika ia bicara langsung ke intinya.

"Ya, semuanya berjalan dengan baik," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan Sungmin? Apa dia atasan yang baik?"

Sesuai dengan dugaan Kyuhyun. Rasanya jika Kangin ingin mengajaknya bicara, hanya ada satu hal yang perlu dibicarakan. Apalagi jika bukan tentang Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya saya sangat jarang berhubungan dengannya sebagai rekan kerja. Bahkan dapat dikatakan kami jarang bertemu. Ya, Anda pasti tahu kalau Sungmin sangat sibuk untuk peresmian DOS Entertaiment."

Kangin tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan sangat lekat. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kangin tapi itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ku harap kalian punya hubungan baik. Karena Sungmin adalah gadis yang rumit. Tak mudah mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Nah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang satu hal padamu," ucap Kangin.

Kyuhyun mulai kesal, jika hanya ada satu hal yang ditanyakan kenapa tak langsung saja. Apa Kangin tak tahu gunanya ponsel dan padatnya jadwal Kyuhyun. Huh, bagaimana pun juga Kangin adalah orang yang punya kuasa atas dirinya, jadi mau tidak mau dirinya harus menuruti keinginan Kangin.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian bersama," ucap Kangin.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun dia bertanya-tanya, kira-kira kenapa dirinya harus bersama gadis sombong itu? Apa salahnya jika dia tidak bertemu dengannya? Lagipula dirinya tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya saya kurang mengerti apa yang Anda maksud, tapi kami baik-baik saja. Saya dan Sungmin sama-sama sibuk," jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kalau begini aku bisa tenang," ucap Kangin setengah bergumam "_Ne,_Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Sungmin menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun ragu sekaligus bingung untuk menajawab pertanyaan yang satu ini. Bagaimana dirinya bisa menyimpulkan seorang gadis sedang ia baru mengenalnya beberapa hari.

"Dia gadis yang menarik, walau terkadang dia bisa membuatku frustasi."

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata yang belum sempurna dicernanya. Entah kenapa dirinya melontarkan perkataan itu begitu saja. Padahal Sungmin dalam pikirannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kangin tertawa kecil dan menatap Kyuhyun ramah.

Mereka pun mulai bicara dengan topik yang berbeda-beda sampai hidangan mereka telah disajikan.

Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tak tahu kalau dirinya membuat sebuah kesalahan dengan menerima undangan makan siang ini.

Mungkin dirinya akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.

_Jika dunia ini mudah dalam matanya..._

_Pria itu tak tahu kalau ini semua tipuan yang mampu membuatnya memohon untuk mati..._

Bagaimana? Entah apa? Mengapa?

Semua pertanyaan berputar acak di kepala Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa setelah tadi siang ia diajak makan siang oleh Kangin dan diajak bicara —yang dianggapnya sangat membosankan dan tidak berguna, apa harus malam ini ia makan bersama Sungmin.

Aneh sekali.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki restoran itu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berkacamata yang tengah duduk menikmati secangkir teh. Ia pun menghampiri meja itu.

Pria itu duduk di kursi tepat berhadapan dengan Sungmin, namun entah ada apa Sungmin tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan malah menatap cangkirnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Hei, Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Sesaat kemudian dirinya sadar kalau orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Huh, kau ini aneh sekali. Jika orang yang kau undang untuk makan bersama sudah datang, setidaklah sapalah dulu, bukan mengacuhkannya. Kau pikir cangkir itu lebih tampan dariku?" celetuk Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku," jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. Ada yang aneh rasanya dari gaya bicara dan tingkah lakunya malam ini.

"Apa kau lama menunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun "Aku sedikit terlambat karena aku ada rekaman,"

Sungmin tak merespon, matanya kembali menatap cangkir itu.

"Hei! Jika aku diajak makan hanya untuk diacuhkan, lebih baik aku pergi,"ucap Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah Sungmin. Berpikir apa ada ekspresi gadis ini yang aneh sehingga bisa bertingkah seperti ini.

Namun, sebelum dirinya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, gadis itu menegakan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Sehingga Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan gugup.

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh. Aku mengundangmu kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu berceloteh atau melihatmu melakukan yang 'aneh-aneh'. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," ucap Sungmin jelas.

Sangat berbeda dengan makan siang bersama Kangin tadi. Kali ini Sungmin menjelaskan langsung apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Hmm... apa?" ucap Kyuhyun setengah peduli.

"Menikahlah dengan ku."

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget "Ap..apa maksudmu?" ucap Kyuhyun kelabakan "He...Hei! jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Atau apa kau habis minum, Sungmin?"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali tenang.

"Aku serius, menikahlah denganku. Dan aku mengatakan ini dengan kesadaran penuh. Makanya, dengarkan dulu," ucap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melamarku dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Dan mana mungkin aku akan menikah dengan gadis seperti kau."

Sungmin menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. "Saat ini aku bukan melamar mu. Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan bersama mu. Karena aku sedang sangat memerlukan sebuah pernikahan."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang kau jadikan objek? Kau harusnya tahu aku akan menolak tawaran gila mu itu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa sejenak, memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan amat merendahkan "Cho Ara, dia _noona_-mu kan? Apa dia ada menelepon mu hari ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada bicara yang mulai aneh "Apa dia masih kuliah di luar negeri karena beasiswa? Wah, rasanya kau beruntung punya _noona_ sepertinya. Dia gadis yang cantik dan pintar."

Sebenarnya, hari ini Cho Ara memang ada menghubungi Kyuhyun dan mengatakan ada yang aneh dengan universitas tempatnya belajar. Cho Ara mengatakan bahwa ada isu kalau dirinya dan beberapa temannya dari Korea yang juga mendapat beasiswa di sana akan di _drop out_ dari universitas itu dan dana beasiswa mereka akan dibekukan. Tapi, Cho Ara mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengatakannya pada orang tua mereka dan meminta Kyuhyun tetap tenang karena kabar itu baru sekedar isu. Tapi, bagaimana Sungmin bisa tahu?

Mungkin, ini ada kaitannya dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"_Ne, _Kyu. Apa jadinya jika orang tua mu yang sudah pensiun itu tahu kalau _noona_-mu gagal di luar negeri? Atau apa mereka akan lebih terpukul jika tahu putera mereka yang selama ini jadi tulang punggung keluarga kehilangan karirnya? Mana ya, yang kira-kira bisa membuat mereka lebih menderita?" tanya Sungmin retoris.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mencengkram erat untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh sejengkal saja dari kehidupan keluargaku. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu," ucap Kyuhyun yang mempererat cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Sungmin hingga Sungmin merintih kesakitan.

"Berjanjilah untuk menikah dengan ku dan akan ku pastikan keluargamu aman. Aku tidak akan bermain-main dengan orang tuamu ataupun Cho Ara," lirih Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun yang sangat kuat. "Bagaimana pun ini tetap salahmu. Kau sudah ku peringatkan untuk menjauh dari keluargaku. Anggap saja ini balasan karena kau melanggar peringatanku."

Kyuhyun masih mencengkram tangan Sungmin dan menatap tajam padanya. "Apa kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Sungmin mengangguk sembari merasakan betapa sakit pergelangan tangannya.

Akhirnya pria itu pun melepaskan cengkramannya, dan mulai melunak.

Sungmin menarik tangannya dan mengelusnya pelan.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin kurang menyukai melibatkan orang dalam masalah atau keinginannya, tapi kali ini bagaimana pun Sungmin berusaha, dia tetap memerlukan seseorang. Tidak ada pernikahan yang dilakukan satu orang saja bukan?

"Baik, aku akan menikah dengan mu. Tapi, kenapa kau ingin menikah? Bukankah selama ini kau menghindari yang namanya pernikahan? Dan buruknya lagi, kenapa orangnya harus aku?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah Sungmin "Apa ini juga tentang uang?"

"Tidak semuanya tentang uang," jawab Sungmin "Kemarin, saat kau baru pulang dari rumah ku. Kangin bicara padaku yang bahkan _eomma_ tidak tahu kalau Kangin membicarakan hal ini. Aku baru tahu, ternyata dalam surat wasiat mendiang _appa_, seluruh aset perusahaan dan kekayaan akan menjadi tanggung jawab ku, bukan Donghae.

"Aku tentu senang mendengarnya. Tapi, di surat itu ada pengecualian. Selama aku belum menikah, semuanya masih diatur _eomma_," jelas Sungmin yang kemudian meneguk tehnya.

"Itulah sebabnya Kangin dan _eomma_ mencoba menjodohkan ku selama ini. Dan jika saja aku sudah tahu sejak awal aku mungkin sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Kau saja datang di saat yang tidak tepat hingga kau harus berurusan dengan hal semacam ini."

Kyuhyun nampak tidak peduli dengan Sungmin. Karena detik ini Kyuhyun merasa untuk pertama kalinya dirinya amat membenci seseorang.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa harus ada persyaratan aneh semacam itu. Ku rasa aku tidak perlu menikah secepat ini. Dan yang paling membingungkan kenapa _eomma_ menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini."

Tiap kata yang Sungmin ucapkan tidak diperdulikan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sendiri sudah mengerti kira-kira kenapa Kangin menanyakan tentang dirinya dan Sungmin siang tadi.

"Setidaknya berpikirlah positif. Jika kau menikah dengan ku, kau akan mendapat banyak keuntungan. Kau akan terpandang, kau tidak hanya akan menjadi artis dibawah manajemen tapi kau juga bisa menjadi manajemennya, kau akan punya kekuasaan dan uang. Apa kau tahu banyak pria diluar sana rela melakukan apa saja untuk menikahi ku?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan keuntungan semacam itu karena aku tidak sama dengan laki-laki yang mudah jatuh hati dengan gadis semacammu."

Sungmin pun terdiam.

"Sejujurnya berat untukku menikah. Karena aku sangat menghargai sebuah pernikahan. Aku tidak ingin menikah untuk menipu orang, aku ingin menikah untuk bahagia. Tapi, jika aku mengatakan ribuan kali kalau aku tidak bersedia kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada keluargaku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat menyakitkan "Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kupikir. Gadis yang membeli pernikahannya dan mengharapkan mendapat keuntungan berupa uang, gadis macam apa itu?"

Sungmin tertunduk lemas. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar, selama ini pun ia menyadari sepenuhnya kalau ia bukan gadis yang baik. Ya, dia jahat. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar ia berhenti merasa muak dengan Kangin. Dan sejujurnya pun dia punya alasan lain yang ia pikir tidak perlu Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama kita akan berbohong dalan ikatan pernikahan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa memberikan kepastian. Yang jelas jika orang sudah cukup percaya atas pernikahan kita dan warisan sudah di tanganku. Aku akan mengurus perceraian kita secepatnya."

Dan detik selanjutnya, Sungmin menjelaskan tiap detail rencana 'permainan pernikahan' mereka.

_Jika dirinya sudah terjebak dan buta akan jalan keluar..._

_Maka gadis itu akan berhenti membuatnya merasa tersiksa dan luluh..._

_Karena bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu punya hati..._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Duduk di ruang rias, siap untuk naik ke panggung. Sedari tadi dirinya sibuk membolak-balikan 3 majalah terkenal di Korea dan Jepang yang membahas isu tentang dirinya dan Sungmin. Ada artikel yang mengatakan mereka sedang berpacaran, ada yang mengatakan mereka sudah bertunangan dan sedang merencanakan pernikahan, bahkan ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah menikah secara diam-diam.

Bahkan di beberapa artikel ada foto-foto dirinya dan Sungmin sewaktu makan malam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah untuk melihat Sungmin lebih dekat, artikel mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin sehingga gadis itu merasa sakit hingga mata sipitnya terpejam, malah dikatakan bahwa Kyuhyun berpegangan tangan dengan Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin senang dan tertawa.

Ya, foto-foto itu memang mirip dan persis seperti apa yang ingin dikatakan artikel-artikel itu. Namun, itu semua bukan sesuatu yang benar.

Semua bagi Kyuhyun sama saja, simpang-siur dan mencoba mengarang kejelasan. Memuakan dan mengesalkan.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, ketika Kyuhyun membaca judul artikel yang dicetak dengan ukuran besar dan tebal bertulisan 'Cho Kyuhyun Menggandeng Lee Sungmin, Cinta atau Uang?'.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seorang wanita sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. "Ingat yang ku katakan, bukan? Semuanya harus berjalan sebaik mungkin, jika tidak orang akan tahu kita bohong. Kau kan pernah berakting di beberapa drama dan film, kau juga harus bisa berakting di kehidupan nyata," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun biru malam yang panjang hingga menutupi kakinya, berkacamata seperti biasa, dan menggelung rambutnya.

Cantik, namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Baginya wanita itu tetap saja jahat.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Dan ingat! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Sungmin yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Malam ini adalah malam peresmian DOS Entertainment, dan semua artis di manajemen itu akan tampil. Semua pemegang saham dan petinggi perusahaan juga hadiri di sana. Dan malam inilah Kyuhyun pertama kali bernyanyi di tempat yang sangat diinginkannya. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpinya dulu saat ia masih menjadi artis di Jepang, yang sangat berharap banyak orang mendengarkannya bernyanyi.

Namun, harapan itu sekedar mimpi. Walau dirinya telah bernyanyi dan mendapat segudang pujian, dirinya akan selalu membenci malam ini.

Dan saat ini adalah penampilan Kyuhyun yang ada di akhir acara. Dan saatnya akan tiba. Ketika dirinya harus mulai membohongi banyak orang. Ketika dirinya memperlebar kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya dengan perasaan yang sama dengan isi lagu itu. Lagu yang penuh keraguan dan kesedihan. Dengan alunan setiap nada yang keluar dari tenggorokannya, yang bisa membuat semua pendengarnya berdecak kagum. Penyanyi yang luar biasa dengan penampilan menakjubkan.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri penampilannya dengan sangat mempesona, dan disamput tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan.

Namun, saat Kyuhyun sudah selesai bernyanyi dan tepuk tangan itu telah berhenti. Pria itu masih berdiri tegap di tengah panggung.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang besar bagi DOS Corps. Dan malam yang besar bagi kita semua. Langkah awal menuju harapan kita," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tenang dan penuh percaya diri.

"Saya juga menginginkan, malam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, menjadi waktu yang bisa saya kenang sepanjang sisa umur saya," Kyuhyun terus bicara seraya berjalan menuruni panggung.

Lampu sorot dan semua undangan memerhatikan setiap kata dan gerak-gerik pria itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, senang, dan tentu saja menikmati perannya.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang —sengaja— memasang ekspresi bingung.

Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku jas yang dikenakannya. Pria itu membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas dengan satu berlian hitam besar dan berlian putih kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Lee Sungmin. Ketika aku bersamamu, aku menyadari bahwa bukan gravitasi yang menahanku di bumi. Tapi kau. Ketika aku merasa ada hal yang ku inginkan, aku tahu kalau itu adalah kau. Aku ingin berhenti bermimpi sendiri dan mulai membangun mimpi baru bersamamu."

Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik dan ada juga yang tersenyum atau tertawa kecil menantikan reaksi Sungmin nantinya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku," ucap Kyuhyun pasti seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan selembut mungkin yang bisa ia perlihatkan.

Suasana menjadi ramai. Ada yang bersiul, bertepuk tangan, dan menyorakan "Terima... terima..."

Leeteuk yang duduk di samping Sungmin terlihat sangat gembira. Tentu saja, karena ini pertama kalinya ada pria yang berani melamar Sungmin di depan umum.

Sungmin mengangguk malu-malu dan berkata "Ya". Sandiwara yang menakjubkan oleh dua orang ini.

Suasana tambah riuh ketika Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berdiri dan kemudian merangkul gadis itu. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, sehingga orang-orang kembali bersorak "Cium... cium..."

Wajah mereka berdua memerah, tentu saja malu. Mereka tidak pernah mengira kalau reaksi orang-orang seperti itu.

Sungmin yang berada dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga pria itu "Jika kau berani melakukannya, akan ku bunuh kau!"

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya "Tapi mereka yang memintanya bukan aku."

Akhirnya, tanpa terduga. Sungmin lah yang mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan itu membuat suasana disana terasa hangat dan riuh.

Saat itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat Kyuhyun indera adalah wangi parfum yang menyeruak dari tubuh gadis itu.

_Jika semua sudah terlanjur..._

_Dan tak ada jalan untuk kembali..._

_Akankah mereka bertahan?_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Jangan lupa reviewnya...

Saya akan berusaha kembali secepatnya...

Sampai jumpa...


	7. Chapter 7

**Kecupan dan Gaun Pengantin**

_Jika ini harapannya maka ini juga malapetaka baginya..._

_Tapi setidaknya mereka diperkenankan mereguk sedikit kesenangan dari jutaan kesedihan..._

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Leeteuk pada puteri sulungnya yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphone_-nya.

"Iya, itu juga bagus," jawab Sungmin malas.

Leeteuk menghela nafas memperhatikan tingkah laku puteri sulungnya itu "Setidaknya lihatlah dulu, yang mana yang kau ingin kenakan. Kau mengatakan semua gaun bagus, kau membuat _eomma_ bingung. Sungmin, seriuslah sedikit dengan pernikahanmu."

Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus pada _eomma_-nya. "Ya, apapun yang _eomma_ pilih aku akan tetap menyukainya. Aku tak mengerti masalah semacam ini dan ku rasa _eomma_mengerti, karena aku tidak menyukai gaun-gaun itu," ucap Sungmin berusaha sabar.

Leeteuk pun diam dan kembali memilihkan gaun pengantin yang cocok untuk Sungmin.

'_Gadis ini tidak berubah, semoga saja setelah dia menikah dia bisa berhenti bersikap__ kekanak-kanakan__ seperti ini'_ gumam Leeteuk dalam hati. Dirinya sudah berjam-jam memilihkan gaun untuk putrinya, bahkan semua perancang busana terbaik di Korea sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang mestinya dikenakan Sungmin di pesta pernikahnnya nanti. Namun, Sungmin benar-benar terlihat tidak tertarik. Gadis itu hanya sibuk menelepon klien dan mengerjakan beberapa urusan pekerjaan melalui _smartphone_-nya.

Sungmin menatap _eomma-_nya sejenak. Dirinya tahu Leeteuk sangat bahagia mendengar rencana pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga _eomma_-nya rela berlelah-lelah hanya untuk menyiapkan pernikahan Sungmin.

Lambat laun Sungmin mulai merasa bersalah, karena seharusnya dirinya tidak menambah repot _eomma_-nya.

Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati _eomma_-nya dan menyentuh lembut punggunya. "_Eomma_, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Sudahlah,biar aku yang menanganinya sendiri. _Eomma _sudah terlihat sangat lelah," bisik Sungmin lembut.

Leeteuk mengangguk kemudian dirinya mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi.

Sungmin tersenyum pada _eomma_-nya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Gadis itu mulai memijat pundak _eomma_-nya.

"Kau harus serius menyiapkan semuanya, aku tidak ingin pesta pernikahan puteri sulungku dianggap orang-orang tidak baik. Ini semua juga untuk kau dan Kyuhyun," nasihat Leeteuk.

Sungmin hanya mengiyakan perkataan _eomma_-nya seraya menatap ke tumpukan gaun di sebelahnya. Gadis itu pun berjalan menjauhi Leeteuk, memungut sebuah gaun putih panjang yang sederhana namun manis.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Cukup bagus bukan?Dan tak terlalu banyak hiasan. Yah, setidaknya aku menyukai yang ini," kata Sungmin sambil menunjukkan gaun itu pada _eomma_-nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum "Ya, pilihanmu sangat bagus. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Gaun itu tidak terkesan mewah."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku menyukainya, bukan?"

"Baiklah, sekarang coba kenakan itu, kita lihat apa ukurannya sudah pas dengan mu," ucap Leeteuk seraya berdiri menghampiri Sungmin.

_Jika ini adalah awal..._

_Maka mereka akan menemukan bagian yang lainnya..._

_Dan harapan di akhirnya…_

"Kau terlihat hebat!" seru Kangin setelah melihat Kyuhyun dalam setelan jas putih yang akan dikenakannya nanti saat pernikahan "Orang tua mu akan sangat bangga punya anak tampan sepertimu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin besar.

"Tuan Kim benar. Anda tampak luar biasa," sahut Heechul yang tengah berdiri di samping Kangin. "Ngomong-ngomong, saya ingin mendaftar siapa saja yang akan Anda undang?"

"Oh, aku baru akan memikirkannya hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan pesta pernikahan ini. Namun, jika ia melihat bagaimana orang tua Sungmin dan keluarganya sendiri begitu antusias, dirinya tidak bisa mengelak. Walau Kyuhyun sangat membenci permainan Sungmin ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak atau berkata sebenarnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Karena jika Kyuhyun bertindak bodoh sekali saja, dirinya akan menyakiti banyak orang.

"Sungmin sendiri bagaimana? Siapa saja yang diundangnnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan dasi yang dikenakannya.

"Yah, Nona Lee akan mengundang beberapa keluarga dan rekan bisnis."

"Bagaimana dengan temannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul terdiam sehingga Kyuhyun menoleh pada sekertaris itu.

"Nona Lee tidak punya teman yang bisa diundang," lirih Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap cermin.

"Kau sudah mengerti Sungmin kan? Dia bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan," ucap Kangin "Ku harap jika dia sudah menikah dia akan berubah. Semoga dia bisa menjadi isteri yang baik dan bisa membuka dirinya pada orang lain. Karena itu kau harus bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuknya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum namun dalam hatinya dirinya ingin tertawa. Kangin yang harusnya sudah sangat mengerti kalau Sungmin membenci dirinya dan kemudian malah mengatakan harapan konyolnya itu di telinga Kyuhyun. Huh, terasa begitu menggelikan.

"Ya, semoga saja," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Oh, iya Kyuhyun. Keluargamu akan datang jam 5 sore ini. Aku dan Leeteuk yang akan menjemput keluargamu. Kau disini saja ya, karena malam ini dan besok pagi kau ada pemotretan untuk foto _pra-weeding_," ucap Kangin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Temui saja Sungmin di ruang sebelah, dia bersama _eomma_-nya," ucap Kangin.

Kemudian terdengar dering handphone, dan Heechul segera mengangakatnya.

"Ah, Tuan. Pesawat keluarga Tuan Cho sudah tiba. Mari kita menjemputnya bersama Nyonya," ucap Heechul setelah menutup panggilan tersebut. Sekertaris itu kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Aku akan pergi," ucap Kangin.

Kangin dan Heechul pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah pintu itu benar-benar sudah tertutup, Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan menghela nafas yang sangat panjang.

Kenapa hal sulit selalu tambah rumit ketika dirinya hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dan kenapa ketika dirinya mengutuk rencana gila Sungmin, orang-orang di sekitarnya malah gagap gempita menyambut hal ini. Apakah hanya dirinya saja yang merasa Tuhan sangat jahat padanya hingga takdir harus memaksanya menikah dengan wanita yang tidak dicintainya sama sekali?

Sejenak semua terasa sangat melelahkan. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Anggap saja dirinya sudah telanjur terikat dan harus menjalani ini semua.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyeret kakinya ke ruang sebelah —di mana Sungmin ada di sana— dengan perasaan malas. Yah, setidaknya tak salah kan jika dirinya hanya berniat melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih. Apa mungkin akan sangat mempesona atau buruk rupa seburuk tingkahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Tepat saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat sosok gadis itu di depan cermin besar. Rasanya dirinya membeku dan berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau..." gumam Kyuhyun.

Di depan cermin itu, ada seorang yang amat rupawan. Cantik, indah, mempesona, dan begitu memikat. Gaun panjang dengan penuh renda terpasang amat pas di tubuh wanita itu. Bahkan sesaat, Kyuhyun nyaris tak mengenali gadis itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau begitu cocok dengan gaun pengantin," lirih Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

Gadis itu menatap kosong pada cermin. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya, seakan-akan gadis itu ikut terpana melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam gadis itu. Ya, suaranya bergetar, terdengar ragu dan rapuh, serta ada nada yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Dan pandangannyapun mulai bergerak gelisah.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Kau harusnya senang. Adalah mimpi setiap wanita untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin, dan sekarang kau mengenakannya," ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Diam.

Bisu.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun seakan menghakimi gadis itu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Sayangnya, aku tak pernah punya keinginan untuk mengenakan hal semacam ini," ucap Sungmin pelan. "Lagipula, gaun ini dikenakan seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan wanita jahat semacam aku."

"Memang harusnya kau menyadari itu. Secara kasat mata kau memang memikat, tapi dibalik itu semua kau punya hati yang sangat busuk," ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

Perkataan Kyuhyun seolah-olah tak singgah di telinga Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya bersikap seperti Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Karena Sungmin sudah terlalu mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. Bagi Kyuhyun, dilihat dari segi mana pun. Ia tidak pernah menjadi wanita baik.

Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak ke bahu Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

"Sebenarnya penampilanmu akan sempurna jika kau seperti ini..." Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepaskan gelungan rambut Sungmin sehingga rambut pirang gadis itu jatuh terurai begitu saja hingga ke pinggangnya dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun bergumam "Cantik," namun tentu saja gumaman pria itu terlalu pelan sehingga tidak terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin. Lalu, Kyuhyun menyentuh ganggang kacamata Sungmin untuk melepaskannya.

"Jika kau melepaskan itu, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik," ucap Sungmin mencoba memperingatkan.

"Tak apa, percayalah. Hanya sebentar saja," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Dan saat kacamata itu sudah terlepas mereka berdua saling terpana memandang wajah satu sama lain yang sekarang terasa cukup dekat.

Untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun melihat gadis ini tanpa kacamata, dan Sungmin benar-benar berbeda seperti yang sering dilihatnya. Iris biru itu menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat, seperti menariknya lebih dalam untuk merasa nyaman menatap gadis itu. Sungmin begitu terlihat cantik.

Sedang untuk Sungmin. Ini seperti keajaiban. Sejak dirinya SMP ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari kacamatanya, pandangannya memburuk karena miopi. Namun, detik ini dia bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tak mengerti, ini aneh.

Sesaat kemudian kegugupan yang sempat muncul diantara mereka mulai pudar. Mereka saling mengambil jarak, dan kembali bersikap normal.

"_Ne, gomawo,_"Sungmin tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap cermin.

Hening sejenak ketika mereka menyadari bahwa ada atmosfer canggung diantara mereka.

"Hei, ku dengar kau tak mengundang temanmu. Apa kau semenyedihkan itu sampai-sampai kau tak punya teman yang bisa diundang?" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan kebekuan.

"Jika kau sudah tahu aku menyedihkan, kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Apa kau benar-benar sebodoh itu?" Sungmin menyahut dingin.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Lagipula, mungkin sajakan kau yang terlalu sombong untuk tidak mengundang mereka."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kau tidak banyak bicara. Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu semuanya," jawab Sungmin berusaha sabar "Terkadang kau perlu sedikit ego agar tidak terus-terusan terluka."

Apa maksud gadis itu? Terluka? Apakah selama ini dirinya bersikap seperti itu karena terluka?

"Terserahlah," jawab Kyuhyun tak peduli. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat ada yang harus ku katakan padamu."

"Hmm. Apa?" ucap Sungmin seraya masih mematut-matut dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu tentang kecupan pengantin?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat pipi Sungmin memerah dan membalikkan badannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak tahu tentang ini kan? Huh, itu wajar," balas Kyuhyun

"A.. A... Aku tidak mengerti? A... A...apa maksudnya? Kecupan pengantin? Aku tidak penah mendengar hal semacam itu," ucap Sungmin tergagap.

"Hei! Memangnya kau ini hidup dimana? Di kutub utara? Makanya kau itu hidup jangan bergaul dengan uang saja," celoteh Kyuhun "Kau tidak pernah pergi ke pesta pernikahan ya?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku pergi ke pesta pernikahan orang? Tidak seperti diriku saja."

"Bahkan kau tak hadir saat pernikahan Leeteuk-_ssi_ dan Kangin-_ssi_?"

"Ya," lirih gadis itu.

"Huh, repot juga. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku tidak bermaksud yang macam-macam lho," ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata "Apa hal semacam itu boleh dilewatkan? Maksudku apa bisa jika upacara pernikahan tanpa hal semacam itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu tradisi Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun "Kau sebegitu tidak menyukainya ya, sampai-sampaikau tidak mau melakukannya? Bukankah itu cuman pura-pura? Tak apa kan jika hanya sekali dan kecupan itu pasti akan sangat singkat."

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dan karena dirinya terlalu malu ia membalikkan dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu tak ada gunanya, karena pantulan wajahnya tetap terlihat Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," ucap Sungmin pelan "A-Aku tidak pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya."

"APA!" seru Kyuhyun "Tidak mungkin. Kau bercanda kan?"

Walau Sungmin tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun tahu itu benar, karena wajah Sungmin menjadi sangat merah.

"Tapi ku kira kau tahu apa maksud ciuman itu. Jika kau tak pernah berciuman, kenapa kau malu saat kau mengira aku akan menciummu beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

Wajah Sungmin sudah benar-benar merah.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan mentertawakanku. Bukankah banyak orang yang menganggap sangat tidak dewasa seseorang jika ia bahkan belum bisa memberikan ciuman," ucap Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Ajari aku!" pinta Sungmin bersemangat seraya berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"HAH?"

"Jika tidak kecupan itu akan terlihat canggung dan orang akan curiga. Aku harus melakukan setiap langkah dari rencanaku dengan totalitas, jika tidak semuanya akan menjadi berantakan. Ayolah, ku tahu laki-laki itu pandai dalam hal semacam ini."

Apa yang dikatakannya? Pandai? Hal semacam ini?

"Err... Bagaimana ya..." ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu. "Lantas jika kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu kan? Bukankah ciuman pertama itu sangat berharga bagi para gadis? Kau tidak boleh sembarangan memilih orang untuk dijadikan 'objek' ciuman pertamamu."

"Aku bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku menyukainya, tapi karena aku membutuhkannya. Bayangkan, jika satu saja rencanaku tidak sempurna maka hancurlah semuanya. Ku pikir kau sudah mengerti," jawab Sungmin.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun merasa sangat aneh. Di satu sisi dirinya ingin tertawa karena tahu gadis ini begitu bodoh. Namun, di sisi lain gadis ini benar. Jika orang-orang akan melihat mereka sangat canggung di pesta pernikahan, media yang kontra dengan mereka akan mulai curiga.

Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar. Berharap Kyuhyun mengerti dan tidak mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, kalau bagitu. Sekarang, kau setidaknya harus mengerti, jika sepasang pengantin itu saling berciuman itu artinya mereka saling mencintai, karena itu kau harus terlihat menikmatinya. Kita akan mulai jika pendeta mengatakan 'mempelai pria boleh mencium mempelai wanita'. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Err.. Kita harus dekat. Jika nanti pendeta sudah mengatakannya, kita harus saling mendekat satu sama lain dan kemudian..." Kyuhyun menjelaskan kemudian menggapai kedua tangan Sungmin dan menaruh tangan Sungmin di dadanya "Kau begini. Nah, ini maksudnya kau yang mengendalikan. Jika kau rasa kecupan itu sudah cukup, kau dorong aku dengan pelan dan aku akan mengerti."

Selama Kyuhyun menjelaskan bagaimana 'ini' dan 'itu' Sungmin hanya diam termangu dan sesekali menganggukan kepala.

Sungguh, canggung sekali.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Ah, maaf tapi memang begini mempelai pria. Kau merasa terganggu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadari reaksi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mengerti. Ketika aku menciummu kau harus membalasnya dan jangan sampai terlihat kaku. Oh iya, jika kau sedang berciuman kau harus menahan nafas agar tidak mengganggu dan membuatku tidak nyaman, juga kau harus menutup matamu, jika kau berciuman seraya membuka matamu itu artinya kau tidak sopan."

Lalu dengan cepat, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis dihadapannya. Dan dikecupnya bibir merah muda itu dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tahu, tubuh gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya sempat menegang.

"Kau harusnya membalas," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri kecupannya.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Cobalah ikut menikmatinya," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mencoba menjauh dan melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak melepaskannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti, ada yang aneh di dadaku saat kau memberiku ciuman. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman," ucapnya pelan "Ada yang berdegub sangat kencang disini," katanya lagi seraya memegangi dadanya

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. "Itu artinya kau normal. Memang begitu perasaanya saat kau berciuman."

Sungmin kembali mendekat. "Baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya..."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berulang kali saling berbagi kecupan.

Pada ciuman pertama semuanya berjalan lambat, mereka masih sama-sama canggung, bahkan Sungmin masih belum bisa membalas kecupan Kyuhyun. Yang kedua Sungmin mulai berani membalas namun masih terlalu kaku. Dan seterusnya berulang-ulang.

Hingga kemudian mereka berdua bisa saling mengerti dan menikmati. Sungmin mulai terbiasa dan menyukai kecupan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri mulai nyaman mengecup gadis itu.

Setiap detik yang mereka nikmati itu seakan terasa istimewa. Dunia di sekitar lambat laun mengabur dan mereka hanya meleleh dalam ciuman itu. Satu-satu yang bisa mereka indera dengan jelas hanyalah aroma tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Nyaris membuat keduanya tak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berpijak di bumi.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik yang lalu dirinya sangat yakin kalau ia benar-benar membenci gadis itu, namun berbeda dengan saat ia merasakan desah nafas gadis itu, saat ia merasa begitu hangat mendekap gadis itu,saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir gadis itu, saat ia merasa senang dan sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini karena pelajaran 'kecupan' konyol ini.

Bagaimanapun juga dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki yang mungkin saja jatuh cinta.

Kyuhyun mempererat dekapannya sehingga Sungmin meremas kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling tertawa kecil di tengah ciuman yang mulai memanas itu. Ya, mereka menikmatinya.

Dan ketika mereka sudah merasa benar-benar nyaman. Mereka mendengar seseorang batuk sangat keras, seperti tersedak.

Tidak, itu mereka! Keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kedua orang itu langsung menghentikan ciuman itu dan saling mengambil jarak. Dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat merah dan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, mereka berusaha bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Cho Ara, Heechul, dan Donghae yang ada di sana hanya bisa terkikik-kikik geli. Sedang ayah Kyuhyun dan Kangin tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cukup mengerikan. Dan Ibu Kyuhyun serta Leeteuk hanya bisa terpana.

"Memang susah kalau meninggalkan calon pengantin baru berdua saja. Baru ditinggal sebentar, sudah begini. Kalian ini belum menikah, dan jagalah sikap kalian sebelum menikah," ucap Kangin yang kemudian melangkah masuk.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak berani bicara. Mereka merasa sangat malu dan takut dihakimi. Rasanya persis seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau ikut bersama ku, Donghae,dan _appa_-mu ke kamar sebelah. Kalian harus dipisahkan dahulu," kata Kangin tegas.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan pasrah mengikuti Kangin dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang digoda oleh Cho Ara, Heechul, Leeteuk serta _umma_-nya Kyuhyun.

_Jika mereka mulai senang..._

_Takdir tidak akan puas ataupun menyukainya..._

_Karena takdir itu tak akan pernah berjalan semudah yang dipikirkannya..._

Dengan bosan Kyuhyun kembali menguap dan menyeruput kopi yang ada di hadapannya.

Bakery itu memang cukup sepi dan itu tambah membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk. Walau sebenarnya baru 30 menit Kyuhyun duduk disana untuk menunggu gadis itu.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah menemani Sungmin memesan kue pengantin di salah satu bakery terkenal di Seoul. Mereka hanya berdua hari ini, karena Heechul sedang menemani Kangin dan Leeteuk mengurus cabang baru di Osaka, Jepang. Yah, walau malas Kyuhyun tetap harus ikut gadis ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pernikahannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin dari belakang. Dan tepat saat Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya —seakan gadis itu bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun—Sungmin tiba-tiba berbalik dan memasukan sepotong kecil kue ke mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan memberi tatapan pada Sungmin yang seolah berkata 'bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?'

"Bagaimana enak tidak?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengunyah kue itu.

Kyuhyun mengunyah kue itu pelan-pelan. Namun, dirinya benar-benar tidak menikmati kue itu, karena sebenarnya ia tengah terpana menatap mata Sungmin. Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Sungmin tidak pernah lagi mengenakan kacamatanya —walau gadis itu masih suka menyembunyikan keindahan rambut pirangnya dengan menggelungnya—itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh setiap dirinya dekat dengan Sungmin.

Dan ketika dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan Sungmin —seperti saat ini—ingatannya melayang kembali pada kejadian itu. Saat ia dan gadis itu saling berbagi kecupan.

Apa dirinya menginginkannya lagi? Apa ia senang atas peristiwa kemarin? Lupakan. Rasanya Kyuhyun mulai tak mengenali dirinya lagi. Kyuhyun harus terus-terusanmeyakinkan dirinya kalau sebenarnya ia sangat membenci gadis jahat itu. Masih sangat jelas di kepalanya bagaimana Kangin dan _appa_-nya menceramahinya banyak hal, dan Kyuhyun yakin dirinya tidak ingin lagi diperlakukan seolah-olah dia yang paling bersalah, karena yang meminta 'hal itu' bukan dirinya tapi Sungmin.

Sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dan semenjak itu—entah ada apa— ia sangat tidak suka Sungmin melepaskan kacamatanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pernah mencoba membuat Sungmin mengenakan kacamatanya lagi dengan alasan mungkin itu akan berakibat fatal pada pandangannya, namun Sungmin tak pernah mendengarkannya.

Yah, sepertinya hal itu memang tidak beralasan. Karena sebenarnya Sungmin terlihat lebih cantik jika tanpa kacamata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak suka kuenya ya?" ucap Sungmin yang membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kue ini enak."

Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa gugup.

"Dia..." lirih Sungmin tiba-tiba saat pandangannya terpaku kepada seseorang.

Sadar bahwa Sungmin sedang membeku dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat Sungmin bertingkah seperti itu.

Dua orang yang melangkah memasuki bakery itu memang orang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal dan dalam sesaat Kyuhyun dapat mengerti kenapa Sungmin seakan terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Itu pasangan pengantin baru. Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin pergi dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek.

Sungmin tersadar, ditatapnya sejenak Kyuhyun. "Tidak, kita harus menyapa mereka," ucapnya seraya tersenyum getir dan berjalan mendekati Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Dilihat dari segi manapun Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibohongi oleh sikap Sungmin. Dirinya paham bahwa hati gadis itu menolak untuk bermanis-manis di depan orang-orang yang pernah membuatnya terluka, tapi gadis itu tetap mencoba terlihat tegar hanya untuk meyakinkan tidak ada yang telah terjadi.

Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat biasa saja, tapi mungkin hatinya tengah bergemuruh. Gadis itu memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun jika seseorang bisa jeli mendengarcaranya bicara, nadanya akan terasa sedikit bergetar di tiap ujung kata yang diucapkannya.

Jauh berbeda dengan perasaan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Dua insan itu terlihat amat bahagia. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Saling bergandengan tangan dan senyum itu selalu merekah di wajah mereka, seakan-akan tidak akan ada yang mempu mengalahkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Namun itulah yang membuat gadis itu lebih terluka.

Kyuhyun mendekati mereka yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana? Apa persiapan sudah semua?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya, tinggal kue pengantin dan hidangan untuk undangan. Ngomong-ngomong Anda pasti akan datang kan?" ucap Sungmin ramah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yesung.

Suasana disitu memang sangat menyenangkan. Santai dan penuh dengan ramah tamah. Seperti saling membagi kebahagiaan sebagai sesama pasangan.

"_Ne_, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kenapa kau tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan kami? Kau tahu Yesung sangat menantikan kau hadir disana bersama Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook.

Ah, Kyuhyun lupa tentang itu. Seingatnya, Yesung memang mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahan itu namun dirinya lupa untuk menghadirinya. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kenapa Sungmin juga tidak datang? Apa gadis itu masih punya perasaan sehingga menolak datang? Apa Sungmin takut terluka jika ia memenuhi undangan itu?

"Saya sangat menyesal tidak dapat hadir. Jujur, saya benar-benar sudah siap berangkat waktu itu. Tapi, orang saya menghubungi dan mengatakan ada masalah serius di cabang New York," jelas Sungmin. "Terlepas dari itu semua, setidaknya saya sudah mengirimkan hadiah pernikahannya. Apa kalian menyukainya?"

Yesung tertawa kecil "Bagaimana bisa kami tidak menyukainya? Hadiah mu itu sedikit berlebihan, dan seharusnya aku yang memberikannya pada Ryeowook bukan kau. Tapi tentu saja kami menyukainya dan merasa sangat berterimakasih. Kami akan berangkat besok," ucap Yesung.

"Memang apa yang kau berikan?" gumam Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

"Bukan hadiah yang besar. Hanya satu paket perjalanan bulan madu untuk mereka," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sulit dipercaya. Gadis semacam Sungmin mau bersusah payah hanya untuk mengoyak lukanya agar lebih dalam. Apa gadis ini benar-benar sebodoh yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun? Atau Sungmin memang manusia yang baik namun Kyuhyun menolak untuk mengakuinya?

Entahlah.

Mereka pun mulai bicara hal lain namun tak pernah lepas dengan topik 'pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin' atau 'pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook'.

Akhirnya pembicaraan singkat itu berakhir dengan alasan Sungmin ingin pulang karena sudah lelah.

"Sudah ku bilang ratusan kali kalau kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Sungmin —mungkin gadis itu benar-benar lelah—dan Sungmin hanya menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan desahan nafas panjang.

"Tentang masalah di New York itu. Kau bohong kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin memberi tatapan dingin pada Kyuhyun. "Jika kau seyakin itu, kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi."

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuang wajah menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya? Ku pikir kau tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis jika ada di posisi seperti ku. Apa kau kira semudah itu melihat orang yang kau sukai bahagia bersama orang lain?"

Perkataan Sungmin memang terdengar menyakitkan. Tapi gadis itu masih berusaha menutupinya dari Kyuhyun dengan meninggikan suaranya. Namun, bagaimana pun juga itu tak ada gunanya. Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu bergetar mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Kyuhyun tak mau lebih jauh lagi membuat gadis itu sedih. Sehingga ia berhenti bicara, karena ia tak suka jika gadis itu merasa terluka sedang ia sudah dianggapnya sebagai gadis jahat. Orang jahat tidak pernah semudah itu bukan?

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang ke isteri Yesung, Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang gadis yang baik. Tak salah jika pria semacam Yesung memperisterinya. Kyuhyun tahu betul bagaimana kriteria wanita yang disukai Yesung, dan semua itu ada di diri Ryeowook. Dan kebetulan yang mengejutkan kalau pasangan suami isteri itu adalah artis satu manajemen dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka bekerja di bawah perusahaan Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang ramah, manis, sederhana, baik, dan pengertian. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Sungmin yang dingin, ambisius, pekerja keras, dan licik.

Tapi seburuk apapun seorang gadis, ia masih punya hak untuk bahagia. Bukan harus terus-terusan terluka seperti ini.

_Jika gadis itu dilema antara terluka dan bahagia..._

_Jika gadis itu masih punya kesempatan memilih..._

_Ia akan memilih terluka..._

_Karena dengan terluka, ia bisa sadar..._

_Siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya dan menjadi sandarannya..._

_Yang tulus mencintainya..._

Malam itu terasa sangat sunyi dan dingin di kamar Sungmin. Hanya ada suara dari televisi yang mengisi kamar luas itu. Gadis itu melirik malas pada jam digital di atas buket. Jam 11 malam.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya, dan kerena alasan itulah sulit bagi Sungmin memejamkan matanya, meski sudah berjam-jam dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kenapa?

Karena gadis itu mulai merasa sedikit takut atas pernikahannya.

Pintu kamar itu diketuk seseorang dari luar hingga sempat membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Sungmin, ini _eomma_. Kau belum tidur?" ucap seseorang dari luar.

Sungmin bergegas untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Besok kan hari pernikahan mu," ucap Leeteuk setelah Sungmin membukakan pintunya.

"Entahlah aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Tapi ada apa _eomma_? Tak biasanya malam-malam begini mengetuk kamarku."

"_Eomma _mendengar suara TV dari luar, karena itu _eomma_ pikir kau belum _eomma _kesini dan berniat menemani mu sebelum besok. Yah, paling tidak _eomma_ ingin tidur bersamamu sebelum nanti kau tidur bersama suami mu," kata Leeteuk yang kemudian masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

"_Eomma _ini bicara apa? Walau aku menikah aku tetap puteri _eomma_ kan? Jadi _eomma_ bisa tidur denganku kapan saja," jawab Sungmin seraya mendekati _eomma_-nya yang sudah duduk bersandar di tempat tidur itu.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki _eomma_-nya. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kemanjaan Sungmin, dirinya pun membelai rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tak terasa sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, rambut pirang milik Sungmin kian hari kian cantik. Leeteuk menatap rambut miliknya sejenak, hitam dan begitu berbeda dengan milik gadis itu. Dirinya begitu hapal darimana rambut gadis ini ia warisi. Ya, dari ayahnya yang berdarah Inggris dan Korea.

Beralih dari rambut Sungmin, pikiran Leeteuk mulai dibayangi hari pernikahan puterinya besok. Mungkin akan sangat melelahkan.

Sebagai seorang ibu, ada sedikit rasa menolak atas keputusan Sungmin menikah. Ada sisi hatinya yang tidak menginginkan puterinya pergi darinya dan bersama seorang laki-laki yang bahkan belum bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya. Tapi, ia juga ingin puterinya menjemput kebahagiaan dengan menikah.

Dirinya tahu kalau puterinya menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar setelah kematian ayahnya. Itulah sebabnya puterinya tak pernah terlihat bahagia. Namun, semenjak Kyuhyun ada, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sungmin punya dunia lain yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perusahaan.

Ia ibu, dan setiap ibu ingin puterinya bahagia seperti yang lain. Apapun keputusan Sungmin yang bisa membuat gadis itu merasa senang dan bahagia, ia akan mendukung putrinya itu.

"_Ne_,_eomma_.Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film Romeo and Juliet? Kita sudah lama tidak menonton bersama," ucap Sungmin seraya mengganti-ganti saluran TV.

Leeteuk hanya menangguk kecil. Memang sudah sangat lama dirinya dan Sungmin tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai ibu dan anak. Dan Leeteuk menyadari kalau kesalahan terbesarnya selama ini adalah ia gagal mencoba menjadi ibu.

"Sungmin. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Sontak gadis itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia menegakkan badannya dan memberi tatapan bingung."Kenapa bertanya begitu padaku?"

"Jawab saja," kata Leeteuk.

Bagaimana gadis ini mampu memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan?

"Y-ya.. T-tentu saja..."

"Apa kau yakin bisa bahagia dengannya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Y-ya.. T-tentu saja..."

Hening kemudian menyapa ketika Leeteuk memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Leeteuk diiringi helaan nafas yang panjang "Jika begini aku bisa tenang."

"Apa maksud _eomma_?"

Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sungming dengan penuh ketulusan. "Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan pria yang tidak ku cintai," ucapnya pelan.

Siapa yang dimaksud Leeteuk. Kangin kah? Atau _appa_-nya kah? Yang jelas perkataan Leeteuk itu membuat dahi Sungmin berkerut.

"Kau tahu, _appa_-mu semasa mudanya tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita dan pernikahan. Persis seperti kau yang berulang kali menolak untuk menikah. _Appa_-mu itu hanya memikirkan pekerjaan, sehingga orang tua _appa_-mu dan orang tuaku menjodohkan kami," jelas Leeteuk membuka ceritanya "_Appa_-mu menentang keinginan kedua orang tuanya menikah, karena saat itu _appa_-mu tahu kalau _eomma _mencintai orang lain. Hmm.. Bagaimana pun juga _appa_-mu adalah laki-laki yang baik."

"Saat itu, _eomma _tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami menikah tanpa dasar cinta. Awalnya semua berjalan selayaknya perkawinan pada umumnya, namun semua berubah setelah perusahaan _appa_-mu mulai mulai berselisih dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, sehingga berulang kali pernikahan itu hampir hancur. Jika saja saat itu kau dan Donghae belum lahir, kami mungkin sudah bercerai."

Perasaan sakit itu begitu kentara di mata Leeteuk yang menyendu. Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan _eomma_-nya.

"Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling mengalah. Karena, bagaimana pun juga kami tidak akan bisa menemukan akhir dari perselisihan kami. Kami mencintai kau dan Donghae sehingga kami selalu berusaha agar kalian tahu jika kita punya keluarga yang bahagia."

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Leeteuk. Hampir jatuh namun ditahannya agar ia terlihat kuat di mata puterinya.

"Dan saat perusahaan itu benar-benar mencapai puncaknya, saat itulah pria itu benar-benar kelewatan." Ucapan Leeteuk yang tadinya penuh kesedihan sedikit meninggi. "Dia bahkan lupa kalau dirinya punya keluarga, dalam kepalanya hanya berputar tentang uang, uang, uang, dan uang. Dan ketika itu _eomma _sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk tetap tegar. Berulang kali _eomma _meminta kepada Tuhan agar mencabut nyawa _eomma_secepatnya, karena_eomma_ sudah tidak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini. Namun, takdir tidak demikian."Di tatapnya Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah."Tuhan lebih memilih _appa_-mu ketimbang aku."

Sungmin mendengarkan dengan terkesima. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu sedikit menjauh dari Leeteuk, dan menundukkan kepalanya. "_Eomma_j-jahat," lirih gadis itu pelan."_EOMMA _JAHAT! Jika saja _eomma_ tidak berdoa seperti itu mungkin _appa _masih hidup! Dan kenapa _eomma _jahat sekali menikah dengan Kangin sedang tak pernah mencoba membuatku mengerti kenapa aku harus membenci _appa_-ku sendiri!" tuding Sungmin menyakitkan.

"Itulah kenapa aku menganggap diriku bukan ibu yang pantas untukmu," ucap Leeteuk sabar "Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk berhenti mencintai _appa_-mu, aku juga tak pernah mencoba mengatakan padamu kalau aku terluka karena _appa_-mu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak boleh menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar ku cintai?"

"Apa? K-kau me-mencintai Kangin?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan Leeteuk sebagai jawabannya. "Lebih dari hidupku," timpalnya lagi.

"Kangin sahabat ku sedari yang mengerti aku, dan aku yang paham betul tentang dia. Kami saling terpukul satu sama lain ketika tahuaku harus menikah dengan _appa_-mu," ucapan Leeteuk kini mulai melunak "Dia melajang dan tak pernah berniat menikah dengan wanita lain walau aku berulang kali merelakannya. Dia setia pada keluarga kita, dia menyayangi kita layaknya keluarganya sendiri, dia menyayangi kau dan Donghae sebagai anak-anaknya, dan dia.."

"AKU TAK SUDI DIANGGAPNYA ANAK! Dia bukan _appa_-ku dan aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai _appa_-ku. Kenapa sangat sulit bagi _eomma_mengerti betapa aku sangat membencinya. _Eomma _mencintainya dan itu bukan alasan yang cukup untukku. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak ingin percaya pada orang itu!"

Leeteuk diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia dirinya harus menyikapi Sungmin dengan tenang dan sabar.

"Dia pria yang baik. Aku jamin perkataan ku itu, Sungmin. _Eomma _tak pernah memaksamu. _Eomma _hanya memintamu untuk bersikap baik padanya, tidak lebih."

Sungmin menatap mata ibunya yang melembut saat tatapan itu jatuh kesosok putrinya.

"_Eomma_hanya ingin kau bahagia nantinya. Maka dari itu, _eomma_ingin kau belajar dari kesalahan_eomma_. Jika kau menikah kau harus mencintai suami mu dan bahagia, jika tidak kau akan mencari penderitaanmu sendiri."

Kata-kata itu seakan memukul telak Sungmin. Andai _eomma_-nya tahu kalau pernikahannya hanya sekedar sebuah permainan, pasti _eomma_-nya sangat kecewa padanya. Sesaat kemudian Sungmin mulai merasa cemas dan takut.

Gadis itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di kaki _eomma_ mencari ketenangan untuk hatinya yang semakin gundah.

"Pernikahan tidak sesederhana ikatan lainya, Sungmin. Jika kau menikah kau dan Kyuhyun akan punya keluarga baru. Saat itu kau bukan puteri_eomma_lagi. Kau juga akan jadi milik Kyuhyun dan pemiliknya juga, dan mungkin jika kau sudah punya anak nanti kau akan memiliki lagi."

"_Eomma_, berhentilah bicara seperti itu. Aku ini tetap anak _eomma_," sahut Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum sekilas. "Ya, kau tetap puteri _eomma_, namun sudah milik orang lain," lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Pilu. Perasaan kehilangan itu mulai menghampiri Leeteuk. Intuisinya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Namun, ia tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti kalau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ini kebahagiaan puterinya dan ia tak mau menjadi orang jahat yang merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Ia ingin Sungmin bahagia, lebih dari segalanya. Dan ia akan melakukannya meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

Sungmin yang lama terdiam, ternyata telah terlelap.

_Jika saja mereka mau berpikir pernikahan ini membawa kebahagiaan..._

_Mungkin mereka akan benar-benar bahagia..._

_**Bersambung...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hay semuanya!

Saya kembali lagi. Sepertinya saya harus bersyukur karena bulan ramadhan ini bisa membuat saya lebih lega untuk menulis.

Maaf sekali ya kalau chapter-chapter cerita ini banyak kekurangannya.

Kali ini saya akan berusaha rutin mengupdatenya, tapi saya juga masih berusaha karena saya akan ada kegiatan minggu depan.

Cerita ini sudah saya lanjutkan sampai chapter 11 dan saya sudah bikin konsepnya sampai chapter 13.

Tanpa banyak bicara saya akan balas review dari chapter 6 sama 7!

**sandrimayy88 **saya sangat senang punya reader seperti anda, slalu setia review. Semoga anda menikmati cerita ini ya...

Maaf ya gara-gara saya gak disiplin updatenya, anda jadi lupa jalan ceritanya.

Soal cerita, tentang siapa yang duluan jatuh cinta sepertinya kurang saya ceritakan disini, saya hanya ingin menekankan kalau sebenarnya mereka sama-sama ingin bersama... tapi anda benar kalau karena pernikahan ini mereka akan menyadari satu sama lain. Soal konfliknya masih akan ada banyak masalah yang harus menimpa pasangan ini. Saya harap anda bisa mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^_-

**PumpkinEvil13 **terimakasih telah menyempatkan review, saya sangat senang anda menyukai cerita ini. Semoga anda bisa menikmatinya sampai ceritanya berakhir.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang cerita, KyuMin pasti akan saling jatuh cinta, bahagia, trus ada baby Cho. Tapi untuk itu, mereka harus ada konflik yang lumayan banyak. Maaf ya, sepertinya saya tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan anda untuk konflik yang tidak rumit. Soalnya konsep yang saya buat adalah mereka yang baru sadar kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta saat mereka harus mengalami masalah yang bertubi-tubi.

Lagian sebenarnya cerita ini tentang cinta bersegi banyak, jadi maaf banget ya...

**flystyle024 **makasih nay udah review... Aku kangen beraaaaaaaat...

aku bingung mau ngomong apa, aku meresa km muji aku... *perasaan berlebihan...

Makasih banyak ya...

* * *

selamat menikmati...

**Pernikahan**

_Jika tak ada orang yang bersedia berdiri di belakang gadis itu..._

_Maka gadis itu patut cemas..._

_Karena hanya pria itulah satu-satunya harapan yang dimilikinya..._

Malam itu udaranya terasa sangat menusuk. Hanya sepi yang menyapa ketika mobil keluarga itu datang dari pesta pernikahan.

Sungmin berjalan masuk dari pekarangan ke dalam rumah. Diiringinya langkah Kyuhyun yang berirama terpantul dari dinding-dinding besar rumah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menoleh menatap Sungmin.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat letih ketika dirinya mengangguk lemah.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Cho Ara, dan orang tua Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Pastinya mereka juga lelah setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan itu.

Kyuhyun tak tahu jam berapa tepatnya saat ia memasuki kamar pengantinnya, tapi ia yakin saat itu sudah sekitar jam 1 atau 2 pagi.

"Kau yakin kita tidur sekamar malam ini?" Kata Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan pikir yang macam-macam! Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Kita tidak mungkin tidur di tempat terpisah sedang kita masih satu atap dengan keluargamu dan keluargaku. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orangtuamu nantinya jika pengantin baru tidur terpisah?" ucap Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di sebuah kamar mewah. Mungkin kamar itu dulunya berdekorasi sederhana —seperti selera Sungmin—tapi malam ini kamar itu didekorasi dengan sangat elegan. Itu semua terlihat dari tempat tidur berlapiskan kain satin, gorden tebal berwarna keemasan, dan semua hal di sana yang bernuansa emas.

"Kau ingin tidur di lantai?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berpikir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Apakah tidak ada jalan lain selain tidur di satu ranjang?" Kyuhyun balik tanya.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Sungmin tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah gadis ini terlalu naif untuk tidur bersama laki-laki yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Yah, walaupun mereka memang sepasang suami isteri sekarang, namun pikiran dan hati mereka tetap saja menganggap satu sama lain sebagai orang asing.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita akan sibuk mengurus kepindahan ke rumah baru," ucap Sungmin seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau juga wajib mandi sebelum tidur, di kamar mandi ada air panas," kata gadis itu lagi seraya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Dengan perasaan sangat letih, Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya serta melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya seraya merebahkan diri. Diambilnya _smartphone _miliknya dari atas buket. Ada hampir seribu pemberitahuan dari media sosialnya, tak salah lagi, itu semua pasti ucapan selamat dari rekan kerja, keluarga, dan fansnya. Sejujurnya, ia terlalu letih untuk membaca semua ucapan itu namun jarinya masih bergerak lincah di atas layar, membaca semampunya dan membalas semampunya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sangat-sangat lelah. Namun, ingatannya masih jernih tentang segala hal yang berlalu sepanjang hari tadi. Pesta pernikahan yang megah, mewah, dan pasti menelan biaya yang sangat besar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Walau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menginginkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja, orang tua mereka tentu sebaliknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah anak-anak cemerlang yang mereka miliki dan mereka tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa untuk momen penting semacam itu.

Sungguh disayangkan bukan? Pernikahan yang dibanggakan seperti hari ini akan kandas beberapa bulan lagi. Permainan Sungmin memang sangat beresiko, dan Kyuhyun tahu cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan menyakiti hati keluarga mereka.

Ada hal yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum saat pesta pernikahan tadi. Tamu-tamu keluarga Sungmin bukan sembarang tamu. Mereka adalah orang-orang kelas atas dengan uang banyak yang nyaris bisa membeli apa saja. Presiden Korea Utara dan perdana menterinya, presiden negara-negara di benua Afrika dan Asia Selatan yang negaranya pernah dibantu perusahaan keluarga Sungmin, Bill Gates, beberapa orang yang masuk kategori manusia terkaya di dunia, dan orang-orang penting lainnya. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit menjadi suami pewaris perusahaan besar seperti DOS, jauh sekali dari pikiran Kyuhyun yang cenderung menyepelekan.

Dan yang lebih menggelikan adalah ketika Kyuhyun bersalaman dengan belasan pria muda nan tampan, dan setiap kali Kyuhyun selesai menyelami salah satu dari mereka, Sungmin akan berbisik "Dia pernah melamarku, dulu."

Apakah gadis itu begitu populer dikalangan selebritis dan pengusaha-pengusaha kaya? Kyuhyun yakin jawabannya pasti ya.

Sedikit merasa direndahkan ketika ia mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan pria-pria tadi. Mungkin, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin dulu benar, dirinya benar-benar tidak beruntung bertemu Sungmin di saat yang tidak tepat. Andai saja salah satu pengusaha kaya itu yang bersama Sungmin saat ini, pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan terjebak permainan semacam ini. Terkadang bersama Sungmin terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia begitu hapal bagaimana rasanya terpojok dengan topik 'bisnis', dan bagaimana rasanya direndahkan oleh mantan tunangan Sungmin.

Namun, Kyuhyun terus berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Berulang kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini semua untuk keluarga yang dicintainya, bukan untuk uang atau apapun.

Yah, paling tidak akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun bisa membuat dirinya nyaman dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya. Ada hal yang akhir-akhir ini tidak dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun, dan berulang kali ia mencoba mencari penjelasan tentang hal ini. Ada yang aneh ketika Sungmin berada terlalu dekat dengannya, ketika Kyuhyun bisa mendengar desahan nafas gadis itu di sekitarnya, ketika ia membeku menatap wajah gadis itu, ketika tanpa ia sadari jantungnya berdebar-debar saat gadis itu membalas tatapannya. Ia mencoba menyangkal bahwa itu pertanda kalau dirinya telah terpikat oleh pesona gadis itu, namun mungkin ada hal lain yang tak bisa terbantahkan.

Kyuhyun benci saat melihat gadis itu menangis.

Entahlah, apapun itu Kyuhyun enggan memikirkannya. Dalam benaknya kewajibannya hanya menjalankan apa yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sungmin keluar dengan menggunakan gaun tidurnya yang tertutup jubah tidur. "Mandilah, aku tidak ingin satu tempat tidur dengan orang bau," ucap Sungmin agak meledek.

Mata Kyuhyun tak beralih dari _smartphone-_nya. Ia hanya membalas ucapan Sungmin dengan desahan malas seraya memeluk salah satu bantal.

"Cepat sana," kata Sungmin yang kemudian melepaskan jubah tidurnya dan berbaring tepat di samping Kyuhyun. "Besok kita masih harus bekerja, aku hanya mengambil cuti satu hari. Kau mengerti kan kita punya banyak jadwal."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada sosok di sampingnya. Dan dirinya mulai merasakan getaran aneh itu lagi.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun memang pernah melihat Sungmin dalam kondisi seperti itu. Namun, kali ini Sungmin melepaskan jubah tidurnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahu mulusnya.

Untungnya gadis itu berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun sehingga ia tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang membeku di tempatnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tak punya baju lain yang lebih sopan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur seperti ini, jadi jika kau merasa risih belajarlah membuat dirimu sendiri nyaman."

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Kyuhyun melemparkan _smartphone_-nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia ingat kata kebanyakan orang bahwa malam pertama bagi pengantin baru adalah malam yang indah dan tak bisa dilupakan. Namun, baginya ini malam yang sulit dan melelahkan.

Hal yang membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman adalah sifat Sungmin yang begitu naif. Ini baru pertama kalinya Kyuhyun punya hubungan dengan gadis yang tak peduli —atau mungkin tak tahu— kalau tidur satu ranjang dengan pria lain —walau secara hukum suaminya sendiri— adalah hal yang tabu.

Ya, itulah mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita bisnis, apalagi senaif Sungmin.

Perjanjiannya dengan Sungmin adalah kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukannya, dan itu sudah berulang kali disesalinya. Ia yakin, dirinya tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada gadis licik itu.

_Jika hati mereka terlalu angkuh untuk mengaku..._

_Dan pikiran mereka sama-sama menolak..._

_Apakah Sang takdir mampu membuat segalanya jadi mungkin?_

"Kita sudah sampai Nona Lee," ucap Heechul dari kursi depan.

"Heechul, biasakan. Mulai sekarang kau harus menyapanya dengan Nyonya Cho bukan Nona Lee lagi. Dia itu sudah menikah!" Celoteh Shindong.

Tawa tertahan mengalun dari bibir Heechul dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang baru berhenti itu. Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang ia menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Hei! Kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Mereka yang ada di luar itu tidak mengatakan demikian," ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke luar jendela mobil.

Tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasi dari IPad-nya, Sungmin menjawab, "Ya, percaya saja padaku. Fans mu itu ditambah lagi media akan sangat membantu."

Membantu? Oh ya, tentu saja membantu Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke lubang buaya!

_Benar-benar aneh_, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ini semua terdengar seperti gurauan. Berjalan sebagai pengantin baru di kerumunan fans dan blizt kamera paparazi. Apakah akan semudah berjalan di swalayan? Ide Sungmin untuk mulai berkenalan dengan fans Kyuhyun dan media terdengar sangat gila. Sungmin pasti sedang tidak waras jika ia nekat mengambil pendekatan dengan fans Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja fans yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan mereka, akan menjambak-jambak atau mencaci-maki Sungmin karena ia telah menjadi isteri Kyuhyun.

Yah, pernikahan mereka memang sangat sensasional dan menimbulkan bermacam-macam kontroversi. Ada yang menuding kalau pernikahan ini beralaskan bisnis, dan ada juga yang mengatakan pernikahannya hanya untuk mencari berita sensasional. Yang jelas, hanya segelintir orang yang membahas dengan positif tentang pernikahan mereka.

Sungmin menyimpan IPad-nya dan menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mereka.

Dan semua yang ada di luar ternyata tidak seperti yang mereka duga.

Fans Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak berulah. Dengan kompak dan berirama mereka menyorakkan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian. Diantara mereka ada yang membawa poster dengan tulisan yang sangat besar, di sana tertulis "If World Not Support You, Then We are!"

Kyuhyun berjalan agak cepat seraya mengulas senyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan sesekali. Banyak lampu blizt dari kamera-kamera paparazi yang menyilaukan mata mereka berdua sehingga keduanya bergegas memasuki gedung.

Ada yang janggal di pikiran Kyuhyun. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai selebritis, ia tak pernah mengalamai suasana setertib ini. Sejujurnya ia senang fansnya bersikap baik dan mendukung pernikahannya, dan kali ini ia merasa sangat bersyukur punya dukungan.

Mereka mengambi langkah lebih cepat lagi. Dua pria bertubuh tegap dengan tampang cukup menakutkan membukakan pintu gedung itu untuk mereka berdua. Namun, detik selanjutnya genggaman Kyuhyun terlepas.

Bunyi benturan batu membuat sekitar Kyuhyun membisu sesaat. Sungmin jatuh terduduk.

Seseorang melemparkan batu yang cukup besar ke arah kepala Sungmin, namun meleset sehingga hanya mengenai kaki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencari sosok mencurigakan di balik kerumunan orang yang berseru. Heechul dan beberapa pengawal bergegas menghampiri Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan ia menemukan seseorang berkacamata hitam, memakai masker dan berjaket tebal. Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya namun dengan cepat sosok itu menghilang, dirinya pun menolong Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun gelisah.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Semua orang di sekitarnya ingin membantu namun Sungmin seolah tidak peduli dan berjalan sendiri. Gadis itu mencoba berjalan beberapa langkah dengan terseok-seok. Heechul menghampirinya lagi dan mencoba menolong, tapi gadis itu malah mendengus marah pada Heechul, sehingga Heechul hanya bisa menjauh dan menatap cemas pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan langkah mereka dan meraih pundak Sungmin, mencoba memapahnya. Sungmin menolak dengan menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun —walau sebenarnya gadis itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kyuhyun kembali meremas pundak Sungmin dan memberi tatapan yang berkata 'jika kau melepaskan lagi, berikutnya bahumu yang hancur' sehingga Sungmin pasrah berjalan masuk bersama Kyuhyun.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang rias, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun sibuk mengomel.

"Sudah ku bilang kan ini berbahaya. Kenapa kau bersikeras? Kau ingin apa? Cari perhatian?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

Sungmin hanya diam, ia tak berani bicara.

Kyuhyun terus-terusan marah pada Sungmin hingga ia tak sadar Heechul dan manajernya menatapnya. Mereka semua menyadari kalau ada lapisan kekhawatiran dalam tiap geraman dan nada marah Kyuhyun, hanya saja mungkin Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak begitu peka sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya.

Akhirnya emosi Kyuhyun mulai mereda, namun Heechul dan manajer Kyuhyun tidak berani mendekati mereka.

Pria itu membungkuk di hadapan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sungmin, karena ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar hebat saat mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kyuhyun menyingkap rok Sungmin yang menutupi lututnya. Sungmin sediki berjengit. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat lukamu," kata Kyuhyun.

Luka Sungmin sebenarnya tidak begitu parah, hanya sedikit menguluarkan darah dan membuat sekitar lututnya membiru, namun itu sudah bisa membuat Sungmin tak mampu berjalan seperti biasa. Sungmin sediki meringis ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh luka itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meminta Heechul mengurus luka Sungmin karena ia akan naik panggung sebentar lagi.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin sudah membuat Kyuhyun cukup cemas dan membuat pikirannya berkabut selama ia menyanyi di panggung.

Dan bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari kalau cemasnya itu punya arti yang belum mampu ia maknai.

Cinta?

Mungkin saja.

_Jika waktu bergulir secepat ini..._

_Bahkan terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk menyadari..._

_Bahwa mereka saling mencintai..._

_Maka mereka akan tahu kalau takdir menginginkan ini..._

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyanyi, ia bersama Sungmin kembali beramah-tamah dengan semua fans yang mendukung mereka. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana letihnya ia ketika harus menandatangani ribuan foto untuk dibagikan hari ini, untung saja Sungmin yang super sibuk itu mau membantunya malam tadi.

Ramah-tamah itu berlangsung singkat. Sungmin terlihat sangat antusias membagikan foto dan souvenir untuk fans Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sangat senang Sungmin bersikap baik pada fansnya dan bisa menjaga sikap, dan fansnya juga sangat ramah pada Sungmin.

Namun, bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun masih kesal dengan orang misterius yang melempari Sungmin dengan batu. Karena perbuatan seperti itu sudah kelewatan batas dan menyebabkan seseorang terluka.

Semua acara telah selesai, mereka pun pulang bersama Heechul dan Shindong.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di bangku belakang, dirinya merasa cukup lega. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan ketika itulah ia merasakan seluruh badannya rasanya hampir remuk dan letih, mungkin Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang —kembali— memainkan IPad-nya —yang Kyuhyun tahu itu pasti urusan pekerjaannya.

Yah, paling tidak saat ini mereka akan menuju rumah baru. Mulai malam ini mereka berdua akan tinggal terpisah dari keluarga mereka masing-masing, dan itu artinya Kyuhyun tidak harus tersiksa lagi karena tidur satu ranjang dengan Sungmin.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah nyaman berbagi kamar dengan Sungmin. Ia selalu merasa gelisah ketika punggung mereka —secara tidak sengaja— saling bersentuhan. Ia juga ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa menjadi sangat gugup ketika desah nafas gadis itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Hari sudah petang ketika mereka sampai di pekarangan sebuah rumah megah. Besar dan mewah, begitulah kesan pertama bagi Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya agak berlebihan untuk pasangan baru seperti mereka punya rumah seperti itu, tapi karena Sungmin punya selera tinggi ia akan memilih segala sesuatu yang luar biasa. Ya, seperti ini.

Mobil itu berhenti dan menurunkan Heechul, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah mereka turun, sederet pelayan dan penjaga rumah itu menyambut mereka dari sisi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun. Para pelayan dan penjaga itu membungkukan tubuh tanda menghormati tamu mereka yang baru datang.

Bagi Kyuhyun, ia merasa seperti raja. Ia melangkah seraya memapah Sungmin melewati satu persatu pelayan dan penjaga itu. Walau letih Kyuhyun menyempatkan tersenyum pada mereka.

Namun, saat Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, ia menemukan ekspresi aneh. Sungmin terlihat sedikit terkejut saat memasuki rumah barunya.

"Kyu, kau masuk saja ke kamar duluan. Kau pasti lelah. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Heechul," bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membantu Sungmin duduk di kursi ruang tengah, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Heechul.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun memasuki kamar barunya terasa ringan, itu karena perasaanya cukup senang hari ini.

Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan detik selanjutnya ia merasa sangat nyaman. Matanya nyaris terpejam saat pandangannya jatuh pada tas-tas Sungmin. Pikirnya bertanya-tanya kenapa tas itu ada di kamar pribadinya. Bukankah Sungmin dan dirinya sudah sepakat untuk berpisah kamar? Tapi kenapa barang-barang itu ada di sana?

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya, matanya yang letih mencoba meneliti sekelilingnya.

Kamar itu luas, lebih luas dari kamar Sungmin yang dulu. Walau bisa dibilang baru, perabot di kamar itu sudah lengkap. Ada buket dan lampu tidur di dua sisi tempat tidur King Size itu, TV di depan tempat tidur, sofa kecil untuk satu orang, meja rias dan meja kerja. Cat dindingnya berwarna biru —seperti warna kesukaannya. Barang-barang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkumpul di satu sisi kamar itu sehingga Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

Pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi buyar ketika _smartphone _Sungmin —yang ada di atas buket di sampingnya— berdering. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu, namun dering itu terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya sehingga mampu memancing rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun. Di layar itu tertulis nama Kangin.

_Hanya dari Kangin kan? Tidak apa kalau aku membacanya_. Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun meraih smartphone itu, membuka pesan, dan kemudian membacanya.

Pesan pertama berbunyi seperti berikut.

_**Sungmin, kau yakin tidak menerima tawaran ku untuk kalian? Cuti bulan madu pasti sudah kalian nantikan, bukan? Berhentilah sejenak dari pekerjaan membosankanmu itu. Kalian sudah mendiskusikannya dengan baik, bukan?**_

Bulan madu? Oh, jadi Kangin menawarkan mereka bulan madu. Tapi, kenapa Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan padanya.

Kyuhyun membaca pesan kedua.

_**Kalau kalian tetap tidak ingin bulan madu sekarang, itu terserah. Kalian bisa memintanya kapan saja, tapi ku sarankan secepatnya. Oh iya, kau sudah membaca rancangan kegiatan di Jeju, bukan? Temani Kyuhyun shooting di sana, karena shootingnya akan memakan waktu 3 hari.**_

_**Balas!**_

Jeju? Apa maksudnya Pulau Jeju yang itu? Oh, Kyuhyun ingat, manajernya ada mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera merilis MV terbaru bersama-sama dengan artis lain sesama manajemennya. Tapi, apa benar ia akan bersama Sungmin lagi? Andai saja ia boleh berkata bahwa ia sudah sangat bosan menghabiskan waktu bersama isterinya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika Sungmin membanting pintu kamar dengan marah.

"Apa yang dipikirkan mereka? Bukankah aku hanya bersedia urusan rumah dan perabotnya? Kenapa mereka juga mengurus tentang pelayan dan kamar bayi?" Gerutu Sungmin tak karuan sehingga Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tak keberatan kan kalau kita tidur bersama lagi?" Tanya Sungmin tegas.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat?"

"Semua berjalan di luar rencana ku. Kau tahu kan rumah dan seisinya adalah hadiah pernikahan _eomma _dan Kangin, dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi, aku sudah mengatakan untuk pelayan dan semua orang yang bekerja di rumah ini adalah orang-orang pilihanku, dan itu semua agar aku tetap bisa tinggal di rumah yang nyaman tanpa terganggu rahasia kita terbongkar. Tapi, nyatanya _eomma _memperkerjakan semua pelayan dan penjaga kepercayaanya," jelas Sungmin dengan nada gelisah.

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya kita harus bersikap layaknya kita bersikap di depan keluarga dan media!"

Kata-kata Sungmin agak mengguncang Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin berakting 24 jam sebagai suami Sungmin. Ia pastinya tidak berharap berlagak seperti pasangan yang dimabuk cinta walau dirumahnya sendiri.

Ini sedikit menjengkelkan. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun tapi juga Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mengusahakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya, dan itu membuat _eomma _agak marah. _Eomma_pikir kita tidak menghargai pemberiannya," lirih Sungmin seraya berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Ya sudahlah, jika memang tidak ada pilihan lain," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Gadis itu membuka beberapa berkas yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kau masih ingin bekerja?" Celetuk Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin menyalakan laptopnya.

"Aku bukan orang malas seperti mu," cibir Sungmin.

"Kau itu juga manusia, bukan mesin pencetak uang," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memeluk bantal barunya.

Detik selanjutnya Sungmin tidak menggubris ocehan Kyuhyun. Sedang pria itu terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin akan cepat tua dan sering sakit jika terus-terusan bekerja seperti mesin.

"Oh ya, maaf tadi aku membaca pesan dari Kangin. Katanya kau menolak tawaran cuti bulan madu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin menghentikan pekerjaan sesaat untuk menatap suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau juga pasti menolaknya. Daripada berakting seperti ini, lebih baik kau menyanyi saja kan? Aku juga lebih suka bekerja daripada liburan sebagai isterimu," sahut Sungmin.

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju. Aku tau keputusanmu itu bagus, tapi setidaknya bicarakan dulu hal ini padaku. Kau memainkan permainan ini tidak sendiri," kata Kyuhyun.

"Yah, lain kali aku akan membicarakannya," ucap Sungmin tidak peduli seraya berjalan mengambil _smartphone _miliknya. "Artinya kau sudah tahu kalau besok kita akan mengurus MV mu di Jeju?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm,"

"Istirahatlah, besok kita akan sangat sibuk," ucap Sungmin kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

_Jika dunia hanya untuk uang bagi si gadis..._

_Jika dunia hanya untuk ketenaran bagi si pria..._

_Mereka tetap punya keinginan yang sama..._

_Cinta dalam melodi yang senada..._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Jangan lupa review ya...


	9. Chapter 9

Balas review!

**PumpkinEvil13 **terimakasih telah menyempatkan mereview.

Hehe... maaf banget ya Sungmin disini jadi OC banget. Tapi, Kyu akan selalu mendampingi Sungmin kok...

Semoga Anda bisa menikmati ceritanya sampai akhir!

**sandrimay88 **terimakasih atas pengertiannya, saya sangat senang bisa punya reader seperti anda.

Tentang cerita, sepertinya anda benar, tapi saya tidak bisa memberi petunjuk lebih untuk sekarang. Harap sabar ya... tapi setidaknya saya ingin anda tahu kalau Heechul bukan orang ketiga dalam cerita ini. Saya pikir anda punya ide yang bagus saat menebak-nebak cerita ini, Kenapa anda tidak mencoba menulis cerita sendiri? Saya akan sangat menantikannya, karena menurut saya anda punya bakat.

**aira **terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview cerita saya. Saya sangat senang membaca review anda. Semoga anda bisa menikmati cerita ini sampai akhir ^_^.

**orange girls **terimakasih telah mereview cerita saya. Tentang cerita, lawan Sungmin bukan cuman orang tua Sungmin. Akan ada banyak konfliknya dan itu dimulai dari chapter ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan simak ceritanya ya...

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi. Selamat menikmati...

* * *

**Kuda dan Kenangan**

_Jika pada awalnya mereka saling menipu..._

_Apa pada permainan ini mereka akan saling menyerah dan mengatakan..._

"_Inilah aku yang sebenarnya"_

"Udaranya segar, tapi agak dingin," gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan mantel cokelatnya. Sejenak kemudian ia memandang gadis itu —untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini— hanya untuk memastikan Sungmin mendengarnya.

"Kau masih bekerja? Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bosan melihatmu menatap _gadget_-mu atau menelepon seseorang," ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Terdengar gadis itu mendengus pelan dan memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau bosan, tak usah dilihat. Apa aku semenarik itu di matamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserah," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku untuk hari ini. Pengambilan gambar masih akan dilanjutkan besok. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya begitu."

"Kau mau ikut ke suatu tempat?" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Kemana?"

"Berkuda," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Hah? Berkuda? Di tengah musim gugur?"

"Aku hanya memberikan tawaran, jika kau tak mau, ya tak usah," sahut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan tidak mau, tapi aku sedikit tidak percaya kau mengajakku berkuda. Gadis sepertimu? Huh, yang benar saja," ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil aku sering berkuda di pulau ini bersama _appa_, Pulau Jeju memiliki panorama yang menawan, berkuda adalah cara terbaik untuk menikmati Pulau Jeju. Bahkan saat aku masih sekolah di Inggris, aku juga sering berkuda berkeliling hutan Eropa. Kau tahu, berkuda itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau tak akan bisa membandingkan sensasi berkuda dengan mengendarai kendaraan biasa," jelas Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Entahlah, aku masih trauma berkendara dengan apapun," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kecelakaan hebat yang pernah menimpa Kyuhyun dan teman seprofesinya beberapa tahun yang lalu memang menimbulkan trauma mendalam bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu hal itu. Sebagai sorang isteri yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat merasakannya. Bagaimana suaminya itu tak pernah bersedia duduk di jok depan mobil, bagaimana ia selalu menolak ajakan teman bisnisnya balapan dengan mengendarai motor besar di sirkuit pribadi, dan bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun dan desah gelisahnya saat menyaksikan kecelakaan lalu lintas —yang tak sengaja mereka temui ketika dalam perjalanan. Ya, Sungmin memang mengerti tapi ia tak ingin punya suami yang selalu diburu rasa takut pada masa lalunya.

"Ikut saja. Aku tahu kau dan aku bisa mengatasi hal itu," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya.

Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia mengikuti Sungmin.

Mereka berjalan kaki tak begitu jauh dari lokasi syuting. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sungmin tak mengatakan pada siapa pun bahwa ia pergi saat meninggalkan lokasi itu.

Suara pekikan kuda dan pekarangan yang agak berantakan karena dedaunan yang jatuh menyambut kedatangan mereka di tempat penyewaan kuda. Sungmin terlihat sangat senang saat ia menyapa seorang laki-laki berumur —yang Kyuhyun dengar beliaulah yang memiliki kuda-kuda itu. Dari cara Sungmin bicara pada orang itu, kentara sekali bahwa mereka akrab.

"_Ne, ahjussi. _Perkenalkan, ini suamiku. Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin sehingga Kyuhyun menyalami tangan pak tua itu.

"Ah, kalian ke sini untuk bulan madu, bukan?" tanya orang itu.

"Tidak, hanya ada urusan pekerjaan di sini," jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa akan baik-baik saja jika kau berkuda di tengah-tengah pekerjaan?" tanyanya lagi "Kau tahu, aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana _appa_-mu marah karena kau hilang berjam-jam bersama kudaku."

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, pekerjaan kami sudah selesai. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan berkuda," kata Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kalian ingin menyewa berapa kuda? Dua atau satu?"

"Satu," jawab Kyuhyun cepat seraya tersenyum gugup.

Pak tua itu hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Pengantin baru memang sangat mesra, bahkan hanya untuk berkuda," godanya.

Sungmin hanya ikut tertawa malu tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Memang benar jika Kyuhyun tak bisa berkuda, dan sedikit takut berkendara. Tapi, itu tidak harus menyebabkan mereka naik kuda yang sama sambil berpegangan erat bukan? Sungmin memang ingin berkuda sambil berjalan-jalan di pulau ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun di atas kuda.

"Kau mengerti kan, aku tidak bisa naik kuda dan aku takut jatuh dari kuda," bisik Kyuhyun saat kuda berwarna cokelat kehitaman keluar dari kandangnya. Ya, kuda sewaan mereka.

Sungmin menatap malas pada Kyuhyun, "Ku pikir kau tak punya uang untuk menyewa satu kuda lagi," cibir Sungmin yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Ini dia kudanya, larinya cukup cepat dan dia adalah kuda terbaik disini. Selamat menikmati pemandangannya! Jangan lupa kalian harus kembali setelah dua jam," ucap pak tua itu seraya memberikan Sungmin tali kekang kuda itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan agak menjauh dari kandang kuda, sehingga meninggalkan pak tua itu dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Kau naik duluan," ucap Sungmin datar.

"Apa? Tanpa alat pengaman apapun?"

"Kau pikir ini pacuan kuda? Atau Moto GP? Kita hanya berkuda, Kyu. Dan berkuda tidak akan membunuhmu," jelas Sungmin mulai kesal.

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang di depan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau kan yang tidak bisa berkuda, jadi hari ini kau yang diajari dan aku yang mengajari. Lagipula, laki-laki kan harus selalu di depan."

Dengan sedikit takut Kyuhyun menaiki kuda itu. Awalnya kuda itu memekik pelan dan sempat membuat Kyuhyun berniat turun, namun Sungmin mampu membuat kuda itu kembali tenang dengan mengusap-usap kepala kudanya.

Setelah kuda mereka cukup tenang, Sungmin pun menaiki kuda itu dan duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun. Gadis itu memegang tali kekangnya dari belakang dan menyelipkan kedua tanganya diantara tubuh Kyuhyun dan tangannya, sehingga Kyuhyun merasa agak kurang nyaman.

"Kita pelan-pelan saja. Dan pertama-tama aku yang akan mengendalikan kudanya, baru setelah itu kau harus mengendalikannya," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit dan merasa agak geli karena sebagian rambut gadis itu mengenai lehernya.

Kuda itu mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat penyewaan itu. Mereka mengambil jalan setapak, agak jauh dari jalan raya dan keramaian. Kuda itu berjalan melewati pepohonan rimbun yang berwarna kecoklatan, sangat lebat sehingga suasananya terasa agak gelap. Jalanannya juga lemab, jejak kaki kuda itu meninggalkan bekas di jalan yang dilewatinya.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun merasa takut duduk dia atas kuda yang cukup tinggi. Tapi udara sejuk dan irama yang ditimbulkan bunyi kaki kuda yang mengatup dengan tanah membuatnya sedikit tenang. Belum lagi, gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya seakan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kyu, cobalah kau yang mengendalikan," ucap Sungmin seraya menyerahkan tali kekang kuda pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan agak ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin hanya mengulum senyumnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun menyentakkan tali kekang kuda. Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Sungmin sehingga kuda itu mulai berlari pelan, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi, dan kali ini Kyuhyun menolak. Tapi, perintah Sungmin dengan nada tinggi membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Mungkin Sungmin yang marah lebih menakutkan ketimbang jatuh dari kuda yang mengamuk.

Dan setelah Kyuhyun menyentakkan tali kekangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kuda itu berlari semakin kencang. Karena takut, Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun ketakutan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengambil alih tali kekangnya —karena Sungmin tahu, seseorang tidak mungkin bisa mengendarai kuda dengan baik jika matanya tertutup.

Tawa Sungmin terdengar agak samar di telinga Kyuhyun. Kuda itu berlari sangat cepat sehingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan udara yang bergemul di telinganya —menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya dengan baik. Kyuhyun semakin takut sehingga ia memegang erat kedua tangan Sungmin yang mengendalikan tali kekang.

"Kyu, jika kau masih menutup matamu kau akan sangat rugi," seru Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"_Pabo_! Aku takut jika kuda ini berlari sekencang ini!"

"Percaya saja!"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan saat ia mulai bisa melihat ia menyadari pemandangan yang mengagumkan di depan matanya. Semua yang dilewatinya sepanjang jalan itu seakan-akan berlari ke arahnya, melaluinya. Pohon-pohon itu dilalui dengan cepat, bahkan bentuknya tak terlihat jelas.

"Kau suka kan?" Tanya Sungmin "Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku dan belajarlah mengendalikan kecepatan kuda ini jika kau tidak mau terluka saat kita berhenti," ucap Sungmin lagi yang terdengar 'mengerikan' di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin. Ia mulai berani menarik tali kekang kuda itu agar mengurangi kecepatan mereka. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memperlambat kuda mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Berkuda itu sangat mudah," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan kalau aku lebih hebat dari yang kau kira?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Hn? Coba saja."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, disentakannya tali kekang kuda itu dengan kuat sehingga kuda itu memekik nyaring dan mulai berlari lagi. Sungmin berseru kaget dan kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tertawa keras.

Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat lari kudanya, sehingga Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa semakin keras.

Kyuhyun menyadari, bahwa berkuda itu memang menyenangkan. Suasana di sekitar pulau ini tenang, dan pemandangannya sangat memukau.

"Apa sekarang keadaan sudah terbalik? Sungmin, apa kau takut?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang tali kekang.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir dengan kuda yang berlari secepat ini dan yang mengendalikannya adalah seorang amatir, aku akan tenang-tenang saja?" dengus Sungmin "Apa kau yakin bisa menghentikan kuda ini dengan menjamin keselamatan kita?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup.

Sungmin dengan serta merta menarik tali kekang yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. "Kau baru belajar untuk mengendarainya, jangan terlalu sombong. Kau bahkan tak tahu cara memelankan jalannya kuda yang berlari secepat ini," ucap Sungmin seraya mengambil tali kekang lagi.

Lari kuda itu agak melambat dan akhirnya kuda itu hanya berjalan pelan seperti pada awalnya.

"Apa kau tahu kita dimana atau akan pergi kemana dengan kuda ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa mereka sudah benar-benar jauh dari keramaian. Bahkan disana nyaris tak ada suara, hanya bunyi sepatu kuda yang menapak tanah dan deru angin lembut musim gugur.

"Ikut saja, aku ingin mengunjungi tempat kenangan ku. Sudah lama aku tak kesini, dan aku akan dengan senang hati memperlihatkannya padamu," ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar amat senang.

Seteleh beberapa menit, kuda itu berhenti dan Sungmin turun dari kuda.

"Ayo, turunlah."

Mereka berhenti di tempat yang benar-benar indah. Di tengah hutan rimbun itu ada danau luas yang airnya sangat jernih dan terlihat dangakal. Tak disangka, ternyata di hutan yang terlihat menakutkan itu ada rahasia yang sangat memukau.

Danau itu agak terlihat oranye karena memantulkan bayangan pohon-pohon yang menua itu.

"Ini tempat yang kau maksud tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan pelan Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menapaki jembatan kayu yang membelah danau itu. Kelihatannya kayu-kayu itu sudah lapuk, deritan jembatan itu terdengar disetiap langkah Sungmin. Gadis itu pun berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan dan duduk di pinggirnya, mencelupkan kaki kecilnya ke air danau yang agak membekukan.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum saat telapak tangannya meraba kayu-kayu jembatan yang disekitarnya, matanya memandang lega kearah danau.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk berjongkok disebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Senyumnya masih ada di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, masa lalu itu sangat menyenangkan. Sayang sekali, setiap aku harus mengingat dan mengenangnya, masa lalu itu sangat menyebalkan," ucap gadis itu setengah berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Kaki-kaki langsingnya diluruskannya, sepatu dan kaos kakinya dilepasnya, dan ia mencelupkan kakinya ke air danau yang dingin.

Mata gadis itu terpejam, merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya menghirup udara yang lama tak dijumpainya dan dingin yang menyengat kakinya. Matanya membuka perlahan, senyum belum hilang juga dari wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali ke tahun-tahun yang lalu, saat ia dan Donghae menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka di pulau itu. Masa yang cerah, bukan masa mendung seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun duduk bersila disamping gadis itu, memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat, nyaris tidak berkedip. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat istrinya terlihat setenang itu. Gadis yang cantik.

"Kau lihat bangunan tua di ujung sana?" Tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan kecil dipinggir danau. "Itu villa keluarga ku, tapi sudah tak terawat semenjak kepergian ku ke Inggris," ucapnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih ke bangunan itu. Nampaknya masih bagus, tapi sangat kentara kalau bangunan itu tak terurus.

"Cuman aku dan Donghae yang sering kesini, _appa_ dan _omma_ terlalu sibuk untuk pergi berlibur," kata Sungmin.

"Oh," jawab Kyuhyun setengah peduli.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa kau pikir itu pertanyaan yang pantas untuk ditanyakan? Hei! Kenapa kita jadi berpindah topik seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Huh, ayolah jangan bicara tentang kepantasan, itu menyebalkan. Jawab saja, aku kan bertanya baik-baik," jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau iya apa? Kau ingin mendatanginya? Memarahinya? Menyalahkannya karena kita sudah menikah? Atau kau ingin mengancamnya?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil "Kenapa kau yang begitu marah, aku kan hanya bertanya. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat orang lain menderita. Kecuali kau dan ayah tiri ku," jawab Sungmin santai.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau punya kan? Oh, ayolah. Pria tampan seperti mu tidak mungkin tidak punya pacar," goda Sungmin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Terpana untuk beberapa waktu menatap iris Sungmin.

"Kyu, bisakah kau meminta pacarmu untuk menunggumu? Satu tahun saja, itu tak akan lama," kata Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat terkejut dengan hubungan kita, kau tidak pernah mengatakan padanya kan tentang ku sebelum kita menikah, kau juga belum menghubunginya kan? Dia pasti sedih."

"Oh, sekarang nona ini sudah mulai perhatian dengan perasaan orang lain, huh?" sahut Kyuhyun dingin seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau. Beritahu saja pada pacarmu kalau pernikahan kita hanya pura-pura, pastikan dia bisa jaga rahasia ini, dan berkencanlah dengannya sekali-kali," ucap Sungmin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi istriku menginginkan aku berkencang dengan wanita lain. Hey! istri macam apa kau ini?!"

"Kau menganggapku benar-benar istrimu? Huh, yang benar saja. Aku mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Aku pikir setelah kita bercerai kau masih punya kesempatan menikah dengan kekasihmu itu," sahut Sungmin yang mulai kesal.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja! Makanya, jangan pernah menganggap perkataan ku ini bercanda. Yang penting kau masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan pacar mu dan menjauhkan dirimu sendiri dari wartawan dan skandal. Kau tahu kan aku masih sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan, jadi jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba membuat skandal dengan pacarmu. Kau mengerti?"

Senyum sumeringah muncul di wajah Kyuhyun "Ok, Boss!" seru Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau sendiri tidak punya pacar?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Kyu, apa kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Jika aku punya, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan mu, aku pasti akan menikah dengannya. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang, hari juga sudah sore. Ku yakin orang-orang di lokasi syuting sudah mencari kita. Ayo kita kembali," kata Sungmin.

"Hmm… Baiklah"

_Jika hati mereka sebenarnya sudah terlanjur tertambat satu sama lain…_

_Jika mereka hanya terlalu bodoh menafsirkan perasaan itu…_

_Jika mereka menyadari ada sesuatu diantara mereka…_

_Akankah kesempatan itu membuat mereka saling berpaling… _

_**USA, New York City…**_

"Mr. Choi, there is a call for you from Korea. Do you want to answer it, Sir?" ucap seorang wanita pirang lewat interkom.

"Yes, please connect it to my line," jawab pria muda dibalik meja Presiden Direktur.

"Yes, Sir."

Choi Siwon mengangkat telepon di meja kantornya dan menaruh ganggangnya di telinganya.

"_Yoboseo!_"

"Ah! _Hyung_! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi sulit sekali menghubungi mu? Hei! Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya sebentar lalu dia tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Donghae! Kupikir kau siapa. Kalau kau mau menelepon katakan dulu namamu, hampir saja telepon ini ku tutup karena ku pikir orang salah sambung. Hahaha… Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Ya, semenjak aku kembali ke Korea banyak sekali hal yang berubah. dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah merindukan Amerika lagi. Apa kau mengganti nomor ponsel mu? Aku sudah berhari-hari mencoba menghubungi mu tapi nomormu tidak aktif. Akhirnya, aku malah menelepon ke kantormu. Hey! Apa kau masih sesibuk biasanya?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf, aku mengganti nomor ponsel ku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, pertengahan tahun ini pekerjaan di kantor banyak sekali. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau repot-repot meneleponku?"

"Kau ini. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimi mu undangan pernikahan _noona_ lewat e-mail. Kenapa kau tidak juga datang?"

'Pertanyaan menyebalkan' pikir Siwon.

"Oh itu. Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa datang. Hari itu bertepatan dengan hari rapat pemegang saham, jadi aku tidak bisa melewatkannya. Bisakah kau menyampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada _noona-_mu?" kata Siwon.

"Sampaikan saja sendiri." Sahut Donghae di seberang sana. "Aku yakin _noona_ ingin mendengar langsung permintaan maafmu. Pulanglah ke Korea musim dingin ini dan temui _noona, _lalu kita bisa minum _soju_ bersama-sama lagi sambil main biliyard."

"Entahlah, sepertinya pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Ayolah, kau kan pernah mengencani _noona_. Kau kan juga pernah berjanji akan menikahinya, bagaimana bisa kau didahuli orang lain? Kau payah _hyung_!" goda Donghae.

Siwon menahan grahamnya. Dia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"_Ne, hyung_! Kau masih menyukainya kan? Datang saja ke Korea, aku menunggu mu." Bujuk Donghae lagi. "_Hyung_, aku ada urusan, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa," ucap Donghae seraya menutup telepon dengan terburu-buru, sebelum Siwon sempat membalas perkataannya.

Siwon menaruh ganggang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Entah kenapa setelah pembicaraan tadi nafasnya terasa agak sesak. Seperti ada yang menyengatnya.

Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya.

Sebuah pigura kecil dengan foto didalamnya.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya bersama gadis di foto itu. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat mereka masih anak-anak —Siwon sendiri sering mengutuk pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia berteman dengan gadis pirang itu dari masa kanak-kanak sampai gadis itu mengenyam pendidikannya di London. Ia tahu hampir segala hal tentang gadis itu. Setiap hari dan setiap malam gadis itu tidak pernah absen dari benaknya, selalu ada kemana pun ia pergi, seperti dihantui. Ia berulang kali nyaris gila gara-gara gadis itu.

Awalnya, Siwon berpikir perasaannya hanya sebatas rasa sayang pada orang terdekat. Namun lambat laun dia menyadari betapa kuatnya perasaan itu. Ia tahu dirinya menyukai gadis itu, tapi hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih.

Dirinya menyangkal berkali-kali bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi ia salah. Dirinya terlanjur terpikat dengan gadis itu.

Ia pernah mengaku pada gadis itu kalau ia mencintainya dan berniat meminangnya —saat itu, Sungmin masih kuliah di London. Namun gadis berkacamata itu hanya tertawa. Gadis itu bilang kalau pertemanan sudah cukup diantara mereka karena gadis itu pikir mereka masih terlalu belia untuk membicarakan hal semacam itu. Tentu, hal itu sempat mematahkan hati pria ini, tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangatnya. Siwon menyadari Sungmin tidak pernah menolak kalau ia ajak pergi bersama, atau makan bersama. Karena itu Siwon berspekulasi kalau Sungmin hanya belum siap diajak menikah bukan menolak perasaannya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Siwon berjanji akan melamar Sungmin setelah perusahaannya sukses di Amerika. Tapi bagi Siwon janji itu tidak akan pernah ia penuhi lagi. Bahkan setelah perusahaannya menjadi raksasa seperti sekarang ini.

Siwon menghela nafas sangat panjang. Dirinya lelah dipermainkan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh.

Bahkan dirinya masih berharap membawa gadis itu ke altar gereja dan mengucapkan sumpah setia.

Bodoh.

Ya. Hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya terlihat sebodoh ini.

Lee Sungmin.

"Jane, please order a ticket for me to South Korea for next week, and make sure you clear my schedule in USA on winter, I'll go home." Ucap Siwon lewat intercom.

"Yes Sir. And when will you go back, Sir?" Tanya wanita itu.

"I don't know when. Just order for my departure."

"Yes Sir,"

_Jika pria itu pikir gadisnya adalah dunianya…_

_Sedang gadis itu sebenarnya ada di pelukan pria lain…_

_Akankah ia mengorbankan__segalanya untuk merebut__ dunianya__ kembali?_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Please leave some reviews ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Balas review!

**PumpkinEvil 13 **terimakasih menyempatkan mereview. Iya orang ketiga dan keempat memang sudah mulai muncul, apa lagi di chapter ini banyak sekali bahasan tentang konflik mereka. Semoga anda menikmatinya, ya…

**sandrimay88 **wah, jangan pesimis dulu dong. Siapa tahu kan. Pengalaman sering baca ff kadang bisa membantu lo.. Tapi kalau anda merasa belum siap, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipaksakan.

Di cerita ini Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar sebelum dia kenal sama Sungmin, tapi tidak pernah di bahas sebelumnya karena saya ingin membuat kejutan di cerita ini. Di chapter ini, akan ketahuan koq siapa pacarnya. Tapi, maafkan saya. Karena sepertinya Kyuhyun akan tetap punya hubungan dengan pacarnya itu dan hal itu akan berkembang menjadi konflik baru. Semoga anda tidak kecewa ya… Kalau hubungan Siwon sama Sungmin akan di jelaskan lebih detail di chapter ini. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yesung, Siwon gak tahu kalau Sungmin suka sama Yesung. Karena Sungmin kan suka sama Yesungnya baru-baru aja pas dia datang dari Inggris, dan selama itu Siwon dan Sungminnya gak ada komunikasi. Jadi mereka gak tahu satu sama lain…

**abilhikmah **terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meninggalkan review. Dan akan saya pastikan akhir cerita ini akan bahagia. Simak terus ya…

**orange girls **sepertinya pendapat anda benar, saya juga selalu berpikir seperti itu saat menulis cerita ini. Tapi, ada hal yang harus saya luruskan. Sungmin memang punya karakter dingin sejak dulu. Itu semua karena dia memikul tanggung jawab sebagai anak pertama. Karena itu di pikiran Sungmin dari dulu cuman buat bikin papahnya bangga, tapi papahnya itu orang yang susah puasnya.

Siwon memang akan jadi salah satu orang yang gigih banget mau ngerusak hubungan mereka di sini. Kalau anda penasaran, ikutin terus ya ceritanya…

Teman-teman, pembaca sekalian. Saya sangat senang karena akhirnya cerita ini sudah sampai chapter 10. Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas apresiasinya sudah membaca dan meninggalkan komentar untuk cerita ini. Jujur saja, setiap kali melihat review dari teman-teman sekalian saya merasa melonjak-lonjak kegirangan ingin segera melanjutkan cerita. Terimakasih ya atas dukungannya. Semoga teman-teman bisa menikmati cerita ini sampai chapter terakhir ya…

**Aku Merindukanmu**

_Jika wanita itu terlalu na__i__f untuk mengharapkan asanya yang telah pupus…_

_Jika dunia sudah mencacinya diatas kepayahan dan kedukaannya atas penantian…_

_Pria itu akan datang membawa kesempatan kedua baginya…_

_Kesempatan kembali bahagia…_

_Tapi, pria itu harus menyakiti wanita lain…_

_Walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya…_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seohyun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

'_Terlambat 3 menit_' batin gadis itu.

Matanya berkeliling ke segala sudut ruangan restoran itu. Tidak ada pelanggan lain disana. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa pelayan dan pegawai restoran yang hilir mudik di dekat dapur. Dilihatnya arlojinya, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat 3 menit. Bukan jadwal restoran mewah biasanya tutup.

Seohyun menghela nafas lagi. Saat ini pikiran dan perasaannya sedang berkecamuk hebat. Ada banyak hal yang berputar dikepalanya, sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa sangat berat

Bagaimana tidak menyakitkan jika kau tahu orang yang selama ini kau kasihi dan selalu kau rindukan bahagia dengan orang lain, bukan dengan dirimu. Itu pertanyaan retoris yang selalu terngiang di kepala Seohyun beberapa bulan terakhir.

Semenjak pengumuman pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Awalnya hanya perasaanya yang hancur, namun lama kelamaan hal ini merembet ke aspek kehidupannya yang lain. Karirnya, reputasinya, hubungan sosialnya, bahkan kesehatannya. Seperti rentetan bencana yang tak ada titik akhirnya.

Sudah berulangkali Seohyun menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh menangisi Kyuhyun. Toh, semuanya tak akan membaik walau air matanya habis. Tapi Seohyun tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membela dirinya sendiri dihadapan kemalangan. Semua energinya sudah habis disedot rasa putus asanya sendiri.

Disentuhnya pinggiran cangkir itu seraya menatap isinya. Masih hangat seperti teh yang ada didalamnya, bahkan ada kepulan asap tipis diatas cangkir itu. Entah kenapa begitu berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang begitu dingin, membekukan hatinya.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari menghampiri meja itu, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat pandangannya jatuh ke sosok gadis itu. Orang yang selalu dipikirkannya belakangan ini.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Seohyun terpana sebentar kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang terkesan terpaksa. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya datang terlalu cepat tadi," ucap Seohyun lemah seraya menggeleng pelan. "Kau kehujanan?"

"Tidak sampai basah kuyup. Hanya kena sedikit waktu turun dari mobil," jawab Kyuhyun seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau belum pesan makanan?"

"Belum, aku menunggumu," kata Seohyun.

"Oh."

Kemudian senyap sesaat. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak bisa membiarkan pandangannya jatuh ke gadis itu. Karena hatinya akan merasa terluka tiap kali melihatnya. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah.

Mata Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melirik gadis itu. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu tengah didera kesedihan. Wajahnya semakin tirus, dan matanya agak bengkak. Gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Seohyun yang kali ini dihadapan Kyuhyun seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. Tak perlu ditanya mengapa, karena Kyuhyunlah yang paling tahu sebabnya.

Tak salah lagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku agak kaget saat kau memberiku pesan untuk bertemu. Ada hal penting apa?" ucap Seohyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan getaran dari nada bicaranya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Bisakah kita menyisakannya setelah makan? Aku tidak ingin merusak selera makan mu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Seohyun diam. Menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Lama sekali ya, dari terakhir kita bertemu," kata Kyuhyun.

'_Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu' _batin Kyuhyun.

Seohyun tidak menjawab.

"Seohyun?"

Gadis yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Apa kau mengajakku makan malam hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku? Apa kau masih sebodoh yang diingatan ku? Maaf, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktuku seperti ini," kata gadis itu seraya berdiri beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Kyuhyun seraya mencekal tangan Seohyun.

Seohyun berhenti berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Tolong duduklah," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tau, Kyu," ucap Seohyun seraya menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang hampir menangis "Apa kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya duduk dihadapanmu setelah apa yang terjadi? Apa kau ingin aku lebih menderita dari ini? Tolonglah, jangan mempersulit keadaanku," ucap Seohyun serak. "Kita sudah lama berakhir."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari ku supaya aku bisa lebih mudah melupakan mu?" Tanya Seohyun lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. Namun ia malah menarik Seohyun jatuh kepelukannya.

"Maaf… maaf" kata Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Seohyun.

Seohyun semakin terisak. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang menyakitiku, Kyu?"

"Maaf….maaf"

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Seohyun dengan lembut. Dirinya hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang pada Seohyun.

Setelah beberapa lama, Seohyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada Seohyun dan memeluk gadis itu lagi "Aku tahu kau menderita mengetahui semua ini, aku juga begitu. Karena itu, aku mengundangmu makan malam untuk meluruskan sesuatu padamu," jelas Kyuhyun.

Seohyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ku harap kau masih mau mendengarkanku," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan tempat duduk untuk Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum "Tentu, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Kyuhyun duduk dikursinya dan mulai bercerita tentang kesepakatan kawin kontraknya dengan Sungmin, rencana Sungmin, dan segalanya tentang pernikahan palsu mereka. Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan segamblang-gamblangnya bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bermaksud menikahi Sungmin dan mereka bahkan tidak pernah punya ketertarikan satu sama lain. Ini semua atas nama bisnis.

Seohyun awalnya terlihat agak bingung dengan urusan bisnis keluarga Sungmin, tapi akhirya gadis itu mengerti dan tersenyum kembali.

"Ku harap kau tidak marah. Semua keputusan yang ku ambil sangat tergesa-gesa, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu waktu itu," kata Kyuhyun.

Seohyun mengangguk "Tak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Dan satu hal lagi. Bisakah aku mempercayaimu untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun? Bahkan Ibumu sendiri," kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Seohyun tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah. Tentu aku kesal. Tapi, apa boleh buat, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan kan?" ucap Seohyun seraya menurunkan senyumnya. "Walau aku sudah tahu semuanya, bagaimana mungkin bisa aku tenang-tenang saja kalau pacar ku bersama wanita lain."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "Oh percayalah, aku tidak setiap saat bersamanya. Sungmin itu gadis gila. Aku bahkan berpikir dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Yang ada di kepalanya itu hanya uang, uang, dan uang. Dia bahkan menjamin padaku kalau pernikahan kami akan bertahan paling lama satu tahun," jelas Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepala Seohyun "Kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan perempuan itu. Aku bahkan tidak menganggapnya seperti perempuan. Dia seperti mesin yang cuman punya otak dan punya tubuh, tidak ada hati dan perasaan sama sekali. Dia bahkan sering tidak tidur dan tidak makan."

"Kau memperhatikan dan tahu betul tentang gadis itu. Itu sudah cukup membuatku cemburu, Kyu!"

"Hahaha… Walau begitu gadis itu baik. Dia sudah memberikan solusi untuk masalah kita. _Ne,_ kau ingat aku pernah mengajakmu menikah, kan? Kali ini aku tidak bohong, setelah semua masalah ini kita akan menikah," kata Kyuhyun serius "Kau masih menyimpan cincin yang ku beri kan?"

Seohyun kehabisan kata-kata, malam itu ia merasa semua hal yang membebani hatinya luruh begitu saja. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum juga.

"Kyu, sepertinya kita harus mengajak gadis itu makan, lain kali. Aku sangat ingin bicara padanya," ucap Seohyun yang tersenyum kemudian menyeruput tehnya.

Kedua sejoli itu pun akhirnya bicara sangat lama sampai pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Sayangnya mereka terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari sudut ruangan itu. Duduk seraya meneguk wine dengan perasaan kacau.

_Harus berapa kehidupan lagi yang harus kau kacaukan?_

_Harus berapa lama lagi kau harus membuat senyum di wajah-wajah itu sedih?_

_Harus berapa banyak lagi kau menghancurkan hati orang? Apa hatimu sendiri belum cukup?_

_Lee Sungmin?_

Suara itu terus-terusan mengisi kepala gadis itu sepanjang makan malamnya, membuatnya terus-terusan merasa bersalah. Walau dia tahu rasa bersalahnya itu amat menyakitkan, tapi matanya tak bisa beralih dari pasangan itu.

Bahkan pikirannya yang kacau itu membuatnya tak sadar kalau ia sedang meneteskan airmata dibalik kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

Kenapa gadis itu menangis?

Merasa bersalah? Merasa jahat? Menyesal atas keputusannya? Atau…

Merasa kehilangan?

_Jika di dunia hanya ada kata bahagia dan semuanya baik-baik saja…_

_Jika segalanya berlalu begitu saja, tanpa luka atau kesedihan…_

_Hati gadis itulah yang harus menjadi tumbal untuk kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan itu…_

_Hanya gadis itulah yang akan merasakan sakit…_

_Bahkan angin, debu, awan, dan bintang pun tahu…_

_Gadis itu menyedihkan…_

Setelah Kyuhyun memastikan taksi yang ditumpangi Seohyun benar-benar pergi, ia tersenyum gembira karena suasana hatinya yang sangat senang. Baru kali ini rasanya —semenjak pernikahannya— ia sebebas malam ini. Pria itu pun berjalan seraya bersenandung kecil kearah halte. Namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ada suara klakson mobil yang melaju pelan disamping trotoar itu.

"Hey! Kau! Ayo naiklah ke mobil!" seru Sungmin seraya menurunkan kaca jendela.

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Masuk saja."

Pria itu pun membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di jok depan.

"Tidak apa-apa kau duduk di situ? Kau bisa duduk dibelakang kalau kau mau," kata Sungmin yang kemudian menjalankan mobil.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku bisa duduk tenang-tenang saja dibelakang dengan kau yang mengemudi? Kau kan jarang mengemudi apalagi selarut ini. Lebih baik aku duduk disini, ngobrol dengan mu supaya kau tidak ngantuk," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kau pikir aku ini siapa. Tenang saja aku ini Lee Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Ingat itu! Hahaha…" ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan kau hari ini? Apa kau sedang mabuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku? Mabuk? Yang benar saja. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan setelah ini, mana bisa aku minum. Huh"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Sungmin dan ia bisa mencium bau wine.

"Kau mabuk," lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun mulai khawatir.

Mata Sungmin agak sayu malam ini, wajahnya pucat dan lesu, ditambah penampilannya sangat berantakan, membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi dengan isterinya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengemudi dengan baik dan mengantarmu kerumah dengan aman. Iyakan, _sayang_?" ucap Sungmin seraya tertawa lagi.

"Oh! Hentikan! Jika kau tidak bisa mengemudi lebih baik kita berhenti, aku akan memanggil supir!" bentak Kyuhyun sehingga Sungmin terdiam dan matanya yang hampir menutup tadi terlihat menjadi segar.

"Kau bisa kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Berhentilah menceramahi ku, Kyu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku. Kau bahkan tidak berhak mengetahui apa aku mabuk apa tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. Mau bagaimana pun kau tetap isteriku dan aku tetap suami mu. Apa kata orang kalau aku membiarkan isteriku yang mabuk membawa mobil dan mengantarkan maut ku? Huh?" sahut Kyuhyun "Apa sih mau mu hari ini?"

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan dengan tiba-tiba, cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kau bertanya apa mauku? Huh, walau aku mengatakannya kau tidak mungkin bisa memberikannya. Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, Kyu. Dan berhentilah bertingkah konyol, seolah-olah kita ini suami isteri. Aku muak!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. 'Mungkin suasana pekerjaannya sedang tidak baik' pikir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik stir mobil, dan gadis itu menangis meraung-raung. "Apa tidak ada hal baik yang bisa ku lakukan? Apa semua yang ku lakukan selalu salah? Apa aku sejahat itu? _Appa _bilang aku gadis baik, tapi kenapa semua orang selalu bertingkah seolah-olah aku selalu salah? Aku mabuk saja salah, aku inginkan perusahaan ku saja salah, punya keluarga salah, bahkan menikah pun salah. Kalau hidupku salah kenapa aku tidak mati saja!" celoteh Sungmin frustasi.

Saat itu juga, Kyuhyun merasa dia adalah orang yang paling bersalah terhadap gadis itu. Hatinya yang sangat senang karena makan malam tadi, menjadi perih seketika saat ia melihat gadis itu sekacau saat ini.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kyu? Semua yang kupikirkan , yang kulakukan, yang ku rasakan, semuanya salah. Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin disela isakannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan sabuk pengaman Sungmin, dielusnya punggung Sungmin yang hanya dibalut hem tipis.

"Pikirnya nanti saja kalau sudah tenang. Aku akan memanggil Shindong," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang nampaknya tengah galau berat.

Suasana di mobil itu menjadi senyap dan canggung. Hanya suara isakan Sungmin yang kian mereda terdengar.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menceritakannya padaku. Tapi tidak salahkan kalau aku bertanya apa yang telah terjadi sehingga kau sekacau ini?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Entah Sungmin mendengarnya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian ia mengambil smartphonenya dan menelepon Shindong untuk minta jemputan.

Setelah selesai menelepon, Kyuhyun terkejut karena Sungmin ternyata sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun pun menegakkan badan Sungmin dan menjauhkan wajah gadis itu dari stir mobil.

Tapi saat Kyuhyun sedang bersusah payah menegakkan tubuh Sungmin, tubuh Sungmin malah jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun, dan hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya pelan "_Ne, _Kyu. Kau pasti habis memeluk wanita lain, kan? Aku bisa mencium bau parfum perempuan itu," ucap Sungmin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Itu bukan hal penting sekarang. Kau harus bangun. Kau membuatku susah," ucap Kyuhyun saraya menepuk pipi Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin diam. Tak ada tanggapan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, 'tak ada pilihan lain' pikirnya. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin sehingga gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga bisa membuatku frustasi kalau kau sekacau ini," lirih Kyuhyun saat ia menatap wajah Sungmin yang sembab.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin membuka matanya, manatap sayu pada Kyuhyun. "_Go-ma-wo-Kyu,"_ bisiknya dengan suara parau di telinga Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan gadis itu dalam jarak yang sangat-sangat dekat "Terimakasih sudah ada disampingku untuk saat ini."

Dan dengan cepat, Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan kemudian ia tertidur lagi di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kesadarannya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya merasa kesal malah merasa aneh sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang, sampai-sampai ia pikir ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Dan tanpa ia sadari wajah tampannya itu memerah dengan sendirinya.

_Dddrrrtt…. Dddrrrtt…. Dddrrrtt…._

Smartphone Sungmin bergetar di dekat stir mobil, berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun dari Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin bersusah payah mengambil smartphone itu.

Dilayar telepon tersebut tertera nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Halo?"_ ucap seorang pria diseberang sana.

"_Halo? Sungmin, kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon mu dari tadi? Halo?"_ kata orang itu lagi dalam bahasa informal. Siapa yang begitu akrab dengan Sungmin sampai-sampai menghubunginya selarut ini dan dengan cara bicara seperti itu.

Kyuhyun yang agak kesal mendengar suara pria tak dikenal yang menelepon isterinya menjawab dengan agak kasar "Ini Kyuhyun. Suaminya. Sungmin sudah tertidur. Siapa ini?"

Begitu Kyuhyun bertanya, sambungan telepon itu langsung dimatikan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

Kyuhyun pun membuka log panggilan di smartphone Sungmin —karena penasaran. Sepertinya pria tadi mencoba menghubungi Sungmin dari 3 hari yang lalu, bahkan setiap jam pria itu mencoba menelepon Sungmin, tapi tampaknya Sungmin tidak menjawabnya.

Dari log panggilan hari ini, Kyuhyun bisa tahu bahwa Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat telepon pria itu dan Sungmin telah mencoba menghubungi pria itu saat jam makan malam tadi.

Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Apa mungkin mantan tunangannya yang masih mengejar-ngejar Sungmin? Atau mungkin pacar Sungmin? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Sungmin bilang dia tidak punya pacar. Sebab itu gadis itu harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi, pria itu membuka log pesan dari smartphone Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

Banyak sekali pesan singkat yang dikirimkan orang itu tapi tidak pernah dibalas Sungmin sama sekali. Dan isi pesan-pesan itu, entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa marah.

08.00 _sayang, bisakah kau menjemputku di bandara. Aku baru tiba dari Amerika._

08.15 _Oh Sungmin! Mari kita pesan makan siang di tempat kesukaan mu. _

09.00 _Aku merindukan mu. Ayo kita bertemu!_

10.00 _Bagaimana kabar keluarga mu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?_

13.00 _Apa aku yang harus kerumah mu?_

Dan banyak pesan-pesan sok mesra lainnya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin gerah. Namun kemudian, saat Kyuhyun melihat log pesan hari ini matanya membulat.

20.00 _Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku? Masalah kita diluar kekuasaan ku. Sungguh aku sudah berusaha keras agar aku bisa pulang ke Korea secepatnya, tapi selalu gagal karena banyak sekali pekerjaan. Kau juga kan? Setelah ayahmu meninggal, kau jadi sangat sibuk kan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi ku lagi, bahkan membalas e-mail ku. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir._

20.05 _Kau tahu betapa hancurnya hidupku setelah menerima undangan pernikahanmu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya? Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku dan melarikan diri begitu saja dari hubungan kita. Apa kau pikir aku bergurau selama ini?_

20.07 _Apa kau pikir 20 tahun hubungan kita bukan apa-apa? _

20.10 _Ku mohon jangan membuatku menderita lebih dari ini. Setidaknya melihatmu mungkin bisa membuat perasaan ku lebih baik. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, ayo kita bertemu. __**Choi Siwon~**_

Kyuhyun menggenggam smartphone itu dengan keras. Saat ini ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tapi ia tahu pasti satu hal. Pria yang bernama Choi Siwon pasti punya hubungan spesial dengan Sungmin, berbeda dengan laki-laki yang pernah dikencani Sungmin. Pria ini pasti berbeda. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Sangat kesal.

_Jika pria itulah yang seharusnya menyembuhkan kepedihan gadis itu…_

_Jika pria itulah yang sebenarnya pangeran untuk gadis itu, bukan dirinya…_

_Akankah ksatria itu pergi menyerah begitu saja?_

_Atau ia akan berbalik dan membuktikan bahwa dirinyalah yang pantas bersama gadis itu… _

"Kau memang gadis aneh. Semalam kau sangat kacau hanya gara-gara sebotol wine. Tapi hari ini kau bekerja dengan sangat keras," celetuk Kyuhyun seraya menatap Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, aku ini menakjubkan," sahut Sungmin setengah peduli.

"Huh, tidak lucu," balas Kyuhyun seraya mengalihkan pandanganya ke jalan raya. "Kau benar-benar seperti orang gila kemarin. Bersyukurlah hanya ada aku yang melihat kelakuanmu itu," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bersyukur katamu? Aku kan memang sering dikatakan gila, jadi kenapa aku harus menghindar? Toh pada akhirnya aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu, gara-gara kau aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman. Kau terus-terusan berceloteh tentang bunuh diri kemarin, bagaimana bisa kau pikir kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal.

"Ya… ya… kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya sepanjang hari ini. Tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa kalau aku sedang mabuk. Lagipula, aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan kemarin?" Tanya Sungmin.

'Ada, bodoh!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mengingat kejadian di mobil kemarin malam membuat Kyuhyun terus-terusan merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar Sungmin.

"Hey! Aku kan tanya, kenapa kau malah melamun. Apa aku melakukan hal bodoh yang memalukan? Atau aku merusak sesuatu?" kata Sungmin mulai serius.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," lirih Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan layar gadgetnya, "Aku tidak pernah ingat apapun kalau aku sedang mabuk."

Suasana dalam mobil tersebut tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Masing-masing sibuk melarikan diri kedalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Terlebih Kyuhyun. Banyak sekali pertanyaan, hal, dan dugaan yang berputar di kepalanya sejak ia membaca pesan-pesan di smartphone Sungmin.

Sebenarnya, hari ini Kyuhyun berniat menanyakan Sungmin tentang hal ini, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak punya hak apapun untuk ikut campur dalam urusan Sungmin. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana kalau Sungmin tahu kalau dirinya —dengan begitu lancang— membuka pesan-pesan pribadinya. Namun, dibalik itu semua, ada diri Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memprovokatori dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya. Ia pikir bagaimanapun juga Sungmin itu isterinya dan Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya tetap berhak tahu dengan siapa isterinya berhubungan.

"Err… Sungmin… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hmm.. tanyakan saja. Asal jangan soal yang susah," sahut Sungmin setengah bercanda.

"Anu… Itu… Apa kau…" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap seraya manatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Jangan-jangan…" ucap Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang aneh.

Menyadari kalau wajah mereka sangat dekat, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya "Bukan apa-apa!" seru Kyuhyun cepat.

"Hmm… ternyata begitu…" gumam Sungmin.

"Heh? Apa? Apanya yang begitu?" kata Kyuhyun semakin gugup.

Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hahaha… kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ku ya? Bukannya sudah ku bilang, walau aku paling lemah dengan yang namanya alkohol, tapi aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan alkohol. Jadi kau tenang saja, isterimu yang keren ini tidak akan mati semudah itu," ledek Sungmin. "Itu kan maksudmu?" ucap gadis itu dengan polos.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Hampir saja Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin tahu kalau gadis itu mencium Kyuhyun tadi malam, ya walau cuman di pipi.

"Aa… Aha! Ya ya ya… kau benar. Sepertinya aku terlalu cemas dengan kesehatanmu. Soalnya aku kemarin melihatmu sangat-sangat kacau. Hehe… tapi sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" sahut Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Huh, kau ini. Ku kira kau mau bertanya hal penting apa," gerutu Sungmin yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke gadgetnya.

'Tidak bisa, sepertinya' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Nampaknya dirinya tidak akan bisa menanyakan tentang laki-laki itu untuk sementara waktu. Ia harus menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang kencang ini dulu, sebelum berani menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, Kyu kita sudah sampai," ucap Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau membantuku mencari manajermu. Kau pasti tahukan dia dimana. Ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padanya," kata Sungmin setelah mereka sudah turun dari mobil.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya dia ada di studio, sedang menyusun kostum untuk pengambilan gambar besok. Kau sendiri akan langsung ke ruanganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang harus ku pastikan. Bisakah kau mengatakan pada manajermu bahwa aku menunggunya di ruangan ku. Kau juga harus ikut nantinya," ucap Sungmin seraya berjalan menuju lift. "Setelah pembicaraan kita selesai, kita bisa pulang."

"Hmm… baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengambil smartphonenya untuk menghubungi manajernya.

"Aku duluan ya," ucap Sungmin setelah mereka keluar dari lift.

"Ah iya," jawab Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Huh, kemana pria itu saat diperlukan. Tak biasanya dia tidak mengangkat" gumam Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya telepon Kyuhyun diangkat, dan Kyuhyun pun langsung memberitahukan manajernya untuk segera datang ke kantor Sungmin. Sayangnya ibu manajernya sedang sakit, dan manajernya sedang menemani ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa datang, dan mengatakan maaf beberapa kali pada Kyuhyun. Tapi manajernya berjanji akan ke kantor secepatnya kalau ibunya agak baikan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah mendengar kabar menyedihkan dari manajernya. Semoga ibu manajernya itu baik-baik saja, karena ia tidak mau mendengar manajernya mengundurkan diri karena kondisi ibunya. Kyuhyun padahal menyukai pekerjaan manajernya yang baik itu. Oh iya, kalau diingat-ingat, Sungminlah orang yang memilihkan manajernya setelah Kyuhyun bekerja di agensi Sungmin.

"_Ne, _tuan Cho," sapa Heechul yang entah kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Oh, Heechul. Hey, mau kemana? Kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya, jam kerja saya sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana dengan anda? Bukankah syutingnya sudah selesai sejak siang tadi?" kata Heechul ramah.

"Ah, iya. Aku hanya menemani Sungmin. Kau ada melihatnya? Apa dia masih di ruangannya?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu," jawab Heechul "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Nona Lee, ada berkas yang harus saya antarkan padanya. Saya akan keruangannya. Anda ikut?"

"Ya. Aku juga berniat kesana, mengajaknya pulang," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Heechul menuju ruangan Sungmin.

Sesampainya mereka didepan ruangan Sungmin, mereka mendengar suara ribut di dalam ruangan Sungmin.

"Ah, Tuan Cho! Apa anda sedang mencari Nona Lee? Beliau ada di ruangan beliau bersama seorang tamu," ucap sekertaris Sungmin yang terlihat sedang bersiap pulang.

"Saya harus pulang. Bisakah anda mengatakan pada beliau kalau saya sudah pulang. Sepertinya Nona Lee sedang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini," ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya, akan ku sampaikan," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Ada pesan lain?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan,"

"Apa Sungmin masih punya jadwal hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Saya rasa sudah selesai semuanya. Tapi saya tidak tahu pasti kapan pekerjaan beliau selesai. Nampaknya beliau sedang banyak urusan akhir-akhir ini, dan sering lembur."

"Oh begitu."

"Ya sudah, saya pergi duluan. Terimakasih atas bantuannya," ucap sekertaris itu seraya menundukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul juga membalas salam sekertaris itu dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Sekertaris itu pun melangkah pergi.

_**Brak…**_

Terdengar lagi suara gaduh dari ruangan Sungmin, dan kali ini Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Sungmin yang tengah berdebat dengan seorang pria.

"Heechul, apa mungkin ayah Sungmin mengunjunginya hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Saya rasa tidak. Tuan besar sudah pulang sedari tadi," ucap Heechul yang mulai khawatir.

"Permisi! Sekertaris Oh!" seru Kyuhyun sehingga menghentikan langkah sekertaris Sungmin dan membuat wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Siapa orang yang sedang di temui Sungmin, sampai-sampai kedengarannya mereka rusuh sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Saya juga tidak begitu tahu. Saya belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Tapi rasanya orang itu mengatakan namanya di telepon. Emm… kalau saya tidak salah nama beliau…" sekertaris itu nampaknya tengah berpikir "Choi! Tuan Choi Siwon."

Sontak mendengar nama itu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul membulatkan mata mereka dan dengan setengah berlari mereka menghampiri pintu ruangan Sungmin. Meninggalkan sekertaris yang kebingungan itu.

Pikiran Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang kabut, tak peduli lagi tentang segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya memergoki isterinya dan pria itu.

Saat ia tahu pintu ruangan itu tidak terkunci, dengan serta merta ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu —diiringi Heechul.

Dan saat itu Kyuhyun merasa hatinya membeku dan pecah saat itu juga.

Ia sangat-sangat marah melihat pemandangan itu.

Marah, kesal, sedih, bingung, semuanya bercampur dalam pikirannya.

Bukan karena barang yang berserakan dilantai atau kertas yang berterbangan disana-sini.

Tapi karena ia melihat…

Isterinya yang tengah berciuman dengan pria lain.

_Jika ksatria itu tahu betul bahwa ia tidak mungkin punya kesempatan bersama gadis itu.._

_Jika ksatria itu tahu betul bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa gadis itu…_

_Jika ksatria itu tahu betul kalau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang paling mencintai gadis itu…_

_Akankah takdir mengatakan mereka boleh bersama?_

_Atau takdir akan mengatakan bahwa…_

_Jalan mereka memang terpisah sejak awal…_

_**Bersambung...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!** **My Beloved Reader.**

Sebelum membaca cerita, saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi anda yang merayakan. Saya sebagai author dari cerita ini mohon maaf atas segala kecacatan dalam penulisan cerita… Dan, saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman reader yang telah mendukung cerita ini sampai sekarang. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ya…

Btw, konsep cerita ini sudah selesai. 25 chapter totalnya… wah panjang ya… saya aja langsung bengong lihat konsepnya. Hehehe padahal saya sendiri yang bikin…

Semoga teman-teman masih semangat bacanya.

* * *

Time to reply your review ^_^!

**sandrimayy88 **terimakasih telah mampir lagi!

Ya, anda benar. Itu Siwon yang maksa nyium Sungmin bukan Sungmin yang rela-rela aja. Hehehe… disini saya ingin membuat karakter Siwon yang egois dan agak pemaksa… hehe gak papa kan, gak seru kalau gak ada yang bisa bikin Kyu cemburu…

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun aka nada di chapter ini, wah saya aja senyum-senyum menulis adegan itu. Jadi maaf ya kalau agak kaku.

Heechul juga kenal kok sama Siwon. Akan di bahas di chapter ini tentang hubungan mereka bertiga, tapi hubungan Siwon dan Heechul yang lebih mendetail akan dibahas di chapter 13. Harap sabar dan terus baca ya…

terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca dan memberikan komentrar ^_^

**dewi. **wah, saya senang sekali membaca review-review yang anda berikan. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca karangan amatiran saya ini. Hehehe.. Ngomong-ngomong maafkan saya kalau membuat anda kecewa dengan alur ceritanya, walau begitu saya jamin KyuMin akan bahagia di akhir cerita ini. Harap berkenan membaca sampai akhir cerita ini.

**Baby niz 137 **terimakasih telah meninggalkan review dan mengingatkan saya tentang keteledoran saya. Maaf sekali saya tidak disiplin dalam meng-update cerita, karena saya juga punya pekerjaan yang lain. Saya harus pintar-pintar mencari celah untuk bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf ya…

Saya harap anda bisa mengerti dan tetap membaca cerita ini ^u^.

* * *

**Aku, Kau, dan Mereka**

_Jika saja hidup itu terpampang nyata dan jelas…_

_Tanpa delusi, ilusi, dan kebohongan…_

_Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah?_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi, ia hanya mendengarkan egonya yang tengah meledak-ledak dalam dirinya saat ia melihat kejadian itu. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan mata melotot mendekati pria yang tengah mencium isterinya dengan panas.

Seketika didunia Kyuhyun hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Sungmin tengah meronta dan kehabisan nafas.

_**Buk…**_

Kyuhyun sukses meninju wajah pria itu dan membuatnya melonjak kesakitan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dasar bajingan!" cerca Kyuhyun seraya menarik kerah baju pria tampan itu.

Orang yang diajak bicara tidak serta merta menatap Kyuhyun. Ia meraba pipinya yang membiru karena tonjokan Kyuhyun.

"JAWAB AKU!" kata Kyuhyun meledak-ledak.

Siwon hanya tertawa saat ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena marah. "Oh.. jadi ini suami gadunganmu itu?" Tanya Siwon disela tawanya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, melepaskan cengkramannya, dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ak-aku bisa jelaskan," kata Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, sayang. Ku pikir suami palsumu ini sangat mengerti apa yang telah terjadi," ucap Siwon menimpali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya merendahkan suaranya.

"Hey! Sungmin. Apa kau serius mencari partner sobodoh orang ini?" ucap Siwon.

Tentu Kyuhyun marah mendengar perkataan buruk Siwon, ia sangat kesal. Kalau saja saat itu mereka hanya berdua, Kyuhyun pastikan ia akan membunuh pria brengsek itu.

"Nona!" seru Heechul yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka, membuat Sungmin menoleh kepadanya.

"Heechul?" lirih Sungmin.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca, namun gadis itu masih memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Kenapa anda tidak mengatakan apa-apa kalau Tuan Choi kembali ke Korea?" ucap Heechul agak bergetar, "Kalau saya tahu, saya pasti akan ikut menjemput Tu…"

"Heechul! Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa aneh. Jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil saja aku seperti dulu. Si-won!" kata Siwon seraya menyipulkan senyum.

"Ada apa ini? Heechul, kau mengenal pria ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun setengah percaya.

Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" ucap Kyuhyun kebingungan "Sungmin, bisakah kau menj…"

"CUKUP!" teriak Sungmin "Kau! Keluar sekarang juga!"

"Apa? Aku? Kau menyuruhku untuk keluar? Bukankah yang paling tidak mengerti disini aku? Aku yang perlu penjelasan di sini, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku keluar?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan ya? Kau harusnya keluar, karena sebenarnya yang perlu penjelasan disini aku," ucap Siwon seraya mengangkat sebuah amplop di depan wajahnya. "Aku perlu penjelasan tentang penikahan palsu ini."

Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Bisakah kau keluar karena aku ingin bicara dengan gadis ini,"

Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi hanya mampu membatu dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyu, ku mohon kali ini. Tolong keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumah," ucap Sungmin pelan, sangat kentara kalau gadis itu sedang pasrah menghadapi situasi itu.

Kyuhyun pun keluar, pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Pria itu mengambil langkah-langkah besar meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia sangat ingin cepat pergi dari situ, karena emosinya yang membuat harinya menjadi buruk berasal dari tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu saya juga akan keluar," ucap Heechul pelan seraya menundukkan badannya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi. Ku rasa kau juga harus mendengarnya, Heechul," ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan dalam kata-katanya "Aku ingin kalian tahu dan merahasiakan masalah ini, karena ini tidak hanya menyangkut kehidupan ku dan suami ku. Masalah ini tentang perusahaan ini."

"Tapi… kenapa?" Tanya Heechul gugup, "Kenapa saya juga perlu tahu?"

"Karena cuman kalian teman yang ku punya selama ini."

_Jika ksatria itu tahu kalau halang rintang didepan wajahnya lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dibayangkannya…_

_Apakah semuanya hanya sampai disini?_

_Apa ia akan menyerah?_

_Menyerah untuk membiarkan gadis itu bahagia dengan pangeran yang sesungguhnya…_

'Jam 12 malam,' batin Kyuhyun gelisah, 'kemana gadis itu sampai selarut ini?"

Sudah berjam-jam Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur, tapi ia selalu gagal. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, semua spekulasi Kyuhyun berputar di kepalanya atas kejadian tadi sore.

Ia sudah menunggu Sungmin sedari tadi. Ia menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu dan mengerti apa-apa hari ini, yang ia tahu hanya dirinyalah yang paling marah karena kejadian itu. Karena itu, ia sudah berniat akan melampiaskan semuanya pada gadis itu. Sayangnya, Sungmin belum juga kembali. Rasanya penantiannya percuma, karena Kyuhyun ingin menyerah dan pergi tidur. Tapi lagi-lagi, pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak memikirkan tentang gadis itu.

Dirinya sendiri mulai bertanya-tanya, alasan kenapa dirinya begitu marah dan kesal hanya gara-gara melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan pria lain. Apa karena dirinya suaminya, yang berhak memarahi isterinya kalau ada celah? Atau dia kesal karena ia tahu sebenarnya ada pria lain? Atau kemarahannya kali ini hanya sekadar pelampiasan rasa lelahnya karena pekerjaan. Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan lainnya menghampiri kepalanya yang sekarang mulai agak pening.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya pun tidak punya urusan dengan masalah ini. 'Siapa peduli dengan siapa Sungmin berkencan. Toh diantara kami tidak ada apa-apa' batinnya berulang-ulang. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Kyuhyun sangat kesal setiap kali ia memikirkan Sungmin dan teman prianya itu. Apa nalurinya sebagai suami menyebabkan dirinya cemburu? Huh, yang benar saja.

Lamunan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka pelan. Sepertinya itu Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung pura-pura tidur dan menarik selimutnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa malu kalau Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun menunggunya pulang selama ini.

Sungmin berjalan mengitari kamar itu. Diletakkannya beberapa berkas dan tasnya di meja kerjanya, dan ia menaruh mantelnya di sofa kecil di dekat jendela. Sungmin kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah tidur?" bisik Sungmin pelan di telinga Kyuhyun dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menegang, karena nafas gadis itu terasa di tengkuknya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Sungmin menyimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidur, sehingga gadis itu mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar sedari tadi.

"Ya, ini aku," ucap gadis itu kepada seseorang di telepon. "Ya, aku sudah sampai. Aku sudah mau tidur, ada apa?" katanya lagi. "Tidak, aku belum bicara apa-apa padanya. Sepertinya hari ini ia kelelahan karena pengambilan gambar, besok ia akan ada pengambilan gambar lagi, jadi dia sudah tidur."

Kyuhyun agak senang saat ia tahu Sungmin membicarakannya.

"_Ne,_ Siwon. Aku bingung, bagaimana harus menjelaskannya? Ku pikir…" percakapan mereka terpotong karena Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Sungmin dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kyu?" lirih Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama bajingan itu disini? Kau tahu aku bermimpi buruk ketika mendengar namanya," ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha merebut ponselnya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun menghalangi.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti apa maksudku. Tolong jangan hubungi orang itu lagi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi, kepalanya hanya tertunduk lebih dalam dan gadis itu berulang kali menarik nafas.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," lirih gadis itu, "Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang dalam. Ia tahu kalau isterinya pasti lelah, ia tahu kalau isterinya sebenarnya tidak ingin membahas masalah ini, dan entah kenapa dirinya sangat tahu kalau gadis itu sebenarnya tengah terluka.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha menahannya selama ini, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak mampu berpura-pura di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tiba- tiba saja, ia merasa kalau dia orang yang paling lemah saat ini.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata apapun saat ia melihat Sungmin menangis dalam diam, ia merasa hatinya juga teriris setiap kali ia melihat isterinya menangis. Dirinya pun mencoba menenangkan gadis itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin, namun gadis itu tak berhenti sesegukkan.

"Maaf, tapi tolong seperti ini sebentar saja," ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada pria itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun walaupun sebenarnya dirinya sangat kaget, ia tidak menolak, lebih tepatnya tidak memberikan respon apapun karena ia terlalu sibuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Sungmin menangis semakin menjadi-jadi membuat piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun basah.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya sekarang, aku mengerti kau sedang lelah. Tak apa, istirahatlah dulu," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Setidaknya, tenangkan dulu dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak mungkin bercerita sambil sesegukkan seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus-elus pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menghapus air matanya. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk cepat-cepat menenangkan dirinya.

Saat Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, ia berhenti mengelus pundak Sungmin. "Kau bisa cerita sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai darimana?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih agak terisak.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan siapa pria itu terlebih dahulu," kata Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Namanya Siwon," ucap Sungmin tersendat "Choi Siwon. Aku yakin kau tahu namanya, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana kau tahu namanya."

'Gawat' batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ku pikir kau langsung mengenalinya saat melihat wajahnya. Ya, wajahnya memang sering masuk majalah bisnis, jadi ku pikir kau tahu dari salah satu media. Iya, kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Kyuhyun gugup, "Aku pernah melihatnya di internet."

"Artinya kau tahu kan siapa dia?"

"Ti-tidak juga. A-aku cuman tahu ia seorang pengusaha, sama seperti mu," kata Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Dia pewaris tunggal Grup TOTO. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang bisnis keluarga. Perusahaan itu sama besarnya dengan perusahaanku, dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan lebih besar. Intinya dia kaya, dan punya banyak kekuasaan," jelas Sungmin mulai serius.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kekayaan bodohnya itu. Bahkan kalau ia anak presiden sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Yang aku mau tahu adalah hubungan antara kalian berdua," sahut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Oh, kalau itu sulit dijelaskan," ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun "Apa karena dia pacar mu yang kau sembunyikan itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Seru Sungmin cepat. "Bukankah sudah pernah ku katakan kalau aku tidak punya pacar, kenapa kau tidak percaya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya setelah melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengannya. Jika dia bukan pacarmu lalu dia siapa? Siapa dia hingga berani mencium wanita yang sudah bersuami?" Balas Kyuhyun yang agak kesal.

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun juga ikut membisu. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung seketika.

"Aku tidak bermaksud marah. Aku hanya mer-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh perkataan Sungmin.

"Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Heh?"

"Ayahnya dan ayahku besahabat sejak mereka sama-sama pengusaha amatir sampai mereka sukses dengan perusahaan masing-masing. Karena itu dari kecil aku sering bertemu denganya," ucap Sungmin seraya menghela nafas "Kami berteman sejak umurku 8 tahun, dan sejak itu kami selalu main bersama, bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau Siwon adalah satu-satunya teman yang ku punya selain Heechul. Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sampai SMA."

"Karena kami terbiasa bersama sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah merasa segan bersamanya saat kami mulai beranjak dewasa." Sungmin menarik nafas dan melanjutkan, "Dulu, semasa SMA, banyak gadis yang menyukai Siwon. Mereka bilang Siwon itu seperti manusia yang sempurna, wajahnya tampan, dia kaya, sikapnya baik, dan dia mudah bergaul."

"Hei! Bisakah kau tidak memujinya? Kau membuatku benar-benar kesal," gerutu Kyuhyun yang diirngi senyuman Sungmin.

"Walaupun begitu, tidak ada gadis yang berani mendekatinya. Mereka bilang, mereka takut denganku karena aku selalu bersamanya. Yah, walau secara teknis sebenarnya mereka takut dengan ayahku yang pengusaha itu. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa mereka berkata begitu, tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Orang-orang salah paham tentang hubungan kami, mereka pikir kami adalah pasangan. Begitu juga dengan keluarga kami, semuanya menganggap begitu. Bahkan Siwon sendiri mulai berpikir begitu."

"Karena anggapan orang-orang itu, sikap Siwon mulai berubah. Ia agak aneh padaku sejak kami kelas 2 SMA. Ia ingin kami menjalani seperti yang orang-orang katakan?"

"Lalu kau berpacaran dengannya?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Huh, kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia laki-laki yang sempurna? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ada jeda yang agak lama sampai akhirnya Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Rasanya hanya orang gila yang tidak suka padanya. Bahkan gadis buta pun tergila-gila padanya," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Oh jadi kau menyukainya tapi kau terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya," balas Kyuhyun yang entau sejak kapan merasa tambah kesal dengan percakapan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berkonsentrasi pada pendidikanku saat itu. Dan lagipula, aku bosan terus-terusan dipergunjingkan di balik punggungku hanya karena dia. Aku tidak suka hidup seperti itu," jelas Sungmin. "Lagipula, diantara kami tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa," lirihnya lagi.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Sedang Kyuhyun tengah menatap balik pada Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun lebih serius.

Sungmin seperti tersengat listrik mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi "Kalian pernah berkencan kan?"

"Ti-tidak seperti itu ceritanya," sanggah Sungmin malu-malu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hubungan kami," lirih Sungmin. "Dulu, kami pernah bertengkar hebat tentang hubungan kami. Siwon bersikeras kalau kami ini pasangan, dan aku terus-terusan mengabaikannya. Dan perselisihan kami memuncak saat kelulusan SMA. Dia marah saat tahu aku tidak jadi kuliah manajemen di Amerika."

"Walau begitu, Siwon terus-terusan berusaha menghubungi ku saat aku masih di Inggris. Sedangkan aku berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakannya." Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas di sela ceritanya. "Akhirnya aku menyerah saat ia benar-benar datang ke Inggris untuk menemuiku. Sejak saat itu, hubungan kami membaik. Ia sering bolak-balik New York-London hanya untuk memastikan kami baik-baik saja. Kami sering bertemu, berkomunikasi, jalan keluar, bercerita tentang kehidupan baru masing-masing, dan bicara tentang rencana masa depan kami. Aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu disebut berkencan. Aku hanya merasa nyaman tentang hubungan semacam itu, mengingat usia ku yang masih sangat muda. Dan, suatu hari.." ucap gadis itu menggantung.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat betapa gamangnya perasaan Sungmin selama ia bercerita tentang hal ini. "Dan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi namun dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Suatu hari dia mencoba melamarku," lirih Sungmin. "Tapi aku menolaknya," timpalnya lagi.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mengatakan padanya kalau kami masih terlalu muda untuk menikah," jawab gadis itu pelan. "Tentu saja, Siwon tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Setelah itu, ia terus-terusan meyakinkan ku untuk menikah dengannya."

"Lalu kau terus-terusan menolaknya?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Awalnya iya. Tapi akhirnya aku malah membuatnya berjanji untuk menungguku," lirihnya lagi.

"Dan kau membuatnya menunggumu selama ini?" Kata Kyuhyun yang terasa memojokkan Sungmin. "Bukankah itu artinya kau yang jahat? Jika kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Sungmin cepat "Tentu saja, aku menyukainya," katanya lagi. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tersanjung karena perhatiannya?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah kau ingin bersamanya?" Desak Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan. Bagaimanapun juga kami tidak boleh bersama," ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun ingin menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lagi, karena ia mulai mengerti kalau pertanyaan-pertanyaannya membuat gadis itu lebih terpukul. Dan entah kenapa, kemarahannya yang tidak beralasan itu hilang begitu saja setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, bahkan mungkin sekarang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun merasa menyesal.

"Kau mengerti kan, Kyu. Hidupku ini sungguh menggelikan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersama orang yang benar-benar ku sukai," ucapnya seraya tertawa di sela ucapannya. Tertawa terpaksa tentunya, karena Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara isakan tertahan itu lagi. Lalu kenapa gadis itu tertawa? Menertawai kehidupannya yang sebenarnya menyedihkan, atau hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Siwon marah dan kecewa tentang pernikahan kita, Kyu. Karena itu ia tidak percaya begitu saja tentang kabar pernikahan kita. Dia tahu betul bagaimana sifatku, walau aku berbohong dengan sangat baik padanya, ia tetap tahu aku bohong," jelas gadis itu lagi. "Akhirnya dia tahu tentang pernikahan palsu kita ini."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, bukankah kau bilang hanya kita yang tahu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku menuliskan perjanjian kita lewat pengacaraku. Dia satu-satunya orang luar yang tahu selain kita. Malangnya aku lupa kalau pengacara pribadi ku adalah orang kepercayaan Siwon dari firma hukum perusahaannya. Tentu saja, Siwon bisa mengancamnya dengan mudah," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa terlalu lelah untuk bicara lebih banyak atau bertanya lebih detail. Dirinya hanya ingin tahu kalau malam ini Sungmin sudah pulang dan ada di sampingnya, itu sebenarnya sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan malamnya mendengar cerita konyol ini atau melihat seberapa terlukanya gadis itu. Lagipula ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Lalu, apakah orang itu mengatakan hal lain? Dia pasti sangat sedih kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin hanya diam, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku tahu kalau aku tidak punya hak apa-apa dalam masalah kalian. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kalian berbaikkan? Kau kan bisa mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu, sama seperti yang ku lakukan pada pacar ku," nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa," lirih gadis itu seraya merebahkan badannya dan menarik selimut.

"Ken-"

"Kyu, maaf telah membuatmu marah hari ini," ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak marah. Aku hanya kecewa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang dia," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin tidak menjawab apa-apa sehingga Kyuhyun pikir gadis itu telah tertidur. Dan saat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin ternyata benar. Gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang jarang dijumpai Kyuhyun. Wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya juga dengan matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Kau tertidur?" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "Hei, kalau kau tidak sikat gigi, gigimu bisa berlubang," ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Namun Sungmin tidak menjawab.

'Mungkin dia sangat lelah hari ini,' batin Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya saat ia menatap gadis itu. Entah kenapa, saat itu Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh ketenangan. Mata gadis itu tertutup, dadanya bergerak kembang kempis yang seirama dengan alunan nafasnya. Gadis itu nampaknya sudah pergi ke dunia mimpinya, karena ia terlihat beristirahat dengan baik. Bahkan desah nafasnya saja, bisa membuat Kyuhyun ikut merasa tenang.

Di sela hembusan nafas gadis itu, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin yang sesegukkan. Menurutnya, masalah ini pasti membuat Sungmin, lagi-lagi, harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus melarikan dari dari pria semacam Siwon hanya karena alasan yang tak begitu jelas. Bukankah kalau dari awal Sungmin menikah dengan Siwon, dirinya tidak akan terlibat dalam permainan ini.

Sudahlah, Kyuhyun sudah lelah bertanya-tanya tentang apa dan mengapa. Bagaimanapun juga, walau ia protes jutaan kali pada takdir dan keberuntungan, ia tetap tidak bisa membalikkan keadaan. Lagipula, ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan semua ini. Dirinya masih bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya, Seohyun, dan dirinya juga bisa melindungi keluarganya dari ancaman Sungmin.

Tapi bagaimana kalau akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada wanita disampingnya ini?

Huh, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis yang penuh dengan spekulasi dan kebohongan seperti Sungmin. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah menyukainya.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut Sungmin lebih tinggi dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin lebih dekat.

'Bahkan setan ini bisa terlihat sangat cantik saat tertidur,' batinnya.

Dalam jarak yang dekat, Kyuhyun bisa mencium parfum pria dari tubuh Sungmin dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya.

'Apa yang barusan ia lakukan dengan pria itu?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal lagi, dan dirinya membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sungmin agar Kyuhyun bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu, dan berharap untuk tertidur.

Tidur yang bahkan tetap mengantarkannya pada mimpi dimana gadis itu yang jadi tokoh utamanya.

_Jika aku harus menyerah karena perasaan bodoh ini..._

_Jika kau harus menderita karena perasaan konyol itu..._

_Dan jika dia harus tersiksa dengam perasaannya..._

_Haruskah ada kata 'kita' lagi?_

_Haruskah kita menyerah saja?_

"Bagaimana dengan urusan perusahaan, bukankah sangat sibuk bekerja sekaligus mengurus suami?" Tanya Kangin seraya menyesap tehnya.

Sungmin yang sedang membereskan meja makan menatap sejenak pada Kangin. "Tidak juga. Kyuhyun bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," kata Sungmin yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Isteri itu tidak boleh lebih sibuk dari suaminya," nasehat Leeteuk yang tengah membantu Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, kalau isterimu sangat sibuk, kau harus menegurnya supaya tidak melalaikan pekerjaan rumah tangganya," kata Kangin yang sedang duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kami memang sama-sama sibuk, dan kami jarang di rumah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kalian jarang bersama rupanya," sahut Leeteuk yang kemudian duduk di samping Kangin.

"Y-ya, begitulah. Tapi Sungmin sering menemaniku di lokasi syuting atau saat rekaman," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, begitu," kata Leeteuk yang kemudian menyeruput tehya.

Malam ini, rencana makan malam Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun berantakan karena orang tua Sungmin makan malam di rumah mereka hari ini. Karena itu, sedari sore, Kyuhyun sibuk membantu Sungmin memasak dan menyiapkan makanan. Yah, walaupun Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menyerahkan urusan dapur pada koki rumahnya, tetap saja Sungmin bersikeras akan memasak sendiri, dan itu juga cukup merepotkan Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Sungmin cukup mengejutkan saat memasak. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sepuluh menit di dapur, tapi ternyata isterinya itu bisa membuat makanan yang sangat enak. Saat ditanya bagaimana ia bisa begitu hebat dalam memasak, Sungmin hanya nyengir dan berkata kalau selama di Inggris ia selalu masak sendiri di apartemennya.

"_Ne, _bagaimana rasanya setiap hari makan masakan Sungmin? Bisa-bisa berat badanmu bertambah," goda Kangin.

"Aku jarang memasak untuknya," jawab Sungmin datar seraya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

'Bahkan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku makan masakannya,' batin Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Kau ini, harusnya memberikan lebih perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Kasihan Kyuhyun kurus begitu," kata Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya gendut, dia kan artis."

"Ya... ya... Oh iya ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Leeteuk seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Perkembangan apa maksudnya?" Sungmin balik bertanya seraya meminum tehnya.

"Ah, kalian ini," goda Leeteuk, "Aku bertanya bagaimana tentang cucu pertama ku."

_**Jleb **_

Perkataan Leeteuk seperti memukul telak pasangan suami isteri tersebut.

"_Eomma! _Bukannya sudah ku bilang kami belum memikirkannya," jawab Sungmin yang pipinya memerah, sama seperti wajah Kyuhyun.

"Heh, kenapa seperti itu? Kalian kan sudah menikah, apa salahnya punya anak," kata Kangin.

"Akhir-akhir ini kan kami masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami, jadi rasanya kami belum siap punya anak," jawab Kyuhyun yang mencoba tenang.

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja, hanya pekerjaan dan pekerjaan yang selalu ada di kepala kalian. Kan sudah ku katakan kalian bisa mengambil cuti beberapa minggu, aku juga bisa menaruh Sungmin di departemen yang pekerjaannya lebih ringan."

"Tentu saja aku tak mau turun jabatan," jawab Sungmin "Dan lagipula, kami masih menikmati masa-masa berdua," ucap Sungmin seraya melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mungkin nanti kami akan memikirkannya," kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Iya, iya, tapi jangan sampai menundanya terlalu lama. Kasihan ibumu ini, dia sangat ingin punya cucu," kata Kangin seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kangin. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton tv?" kata Sungmin yang kemudian menyalakan tv di hadapan mereka.

Dan saat tv itu menyala, sontak keluarga itu merasa seisi dunia sedang berguncang.

Headline yang terpampang di berita saat itu nyaris membuat nafas Sungmin terhenti, bahkan menit selanjutnya Leeteuk jatuh pingsan.

'SKANDAL DI D.O.S Corps' dengan foto Kyuhyun yang tengah bersama dengan Seohyun dan Sungmin yang sedang mencium pipi Siwon.

Seperti bencana, bahkan pikiran Sungmin yang berkabut menjadi semakin gamang saat ia tahu bahwa eommanya terkena serangan jantung.

"Eomma!"

_Jika dunia dan kenyataan-kenyataan itu sudah menamparnya berkali-kali..._

_Mencoba menyadarkannya kalau dari awal hal ini sudah salah..._

_Jika gadis itu masih bebal dan berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya..._

_Apakah kekacauan dan masalah akan datang lebih banyak dari ini?_

_Atau mungkin ia malah menemukan hal yang selama ini dicarinya?_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Harap tinggalkan komentar ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Jumpa lagi! sebelum anda mulai membaca cerita ini ada baiknya saya mengatakan kalau cerita ini mungkin akan terhenti di chapter ini untuk 6 bulan kedepan. Saya mungkin tidak bisa meng-update cerita ini lagi dalam kurun waktu tersebut karena saya sedang konsentrasi pada bidang akademik saya. Perlu Reader ketahui saya tidak bisa membawa gadget apapun selama menjalani pendidikan saya, sehingga cerita ini juga tidak bisa berlanjut. Saya mohon maaf dan pengertiannya ya. Saya harap teman-teman reader tidak kecewa dan tetap membaca cerita ini.

Yah... liburan berakhir, berakhir juga aktivitas saya dalam dunia ffn ini.. saya juga sedih tidak kalau tidak membaca review dari teman-teman sekalian.

Tapi, cerita ini masih akan terus berlanjut sampai chapter 25. Mungkin tahun 2016 cerita ini akan selesai *itupun kalau saya tidak jadi berangkat untuk dinas.

Pokoknya tetap semangat baca dan reviewnya ya... hehehehe...

* * *

**My reply for your review!**

**Baby niz 137 **I've done this chapter ^_^. Hope you enjoy it!

**PumpkinEvil13 **selamat lebaran juga! Terimakasih ya masih sempat membaca cerita saya di tengah libur lebaran ini. Cerita saya menyedihkan ya? Hehehe sepertinya cerita ini benar-benar bentuk ekspresi sifat saya yang melankolis. Tapi, tenang saja. Saya janji setelah klimaks cerita ini akan penuh dengan penyelsaian dan kebahagiaan. Semangat juga bacanya ya…

**abilhikmah **terimakasih atas reviewnya! Hehe cerita saya kayaknya bikin Sungmin menderita banget sampai banyak yang reader yang bilang kalau mereka kasihan sama Sungmin. Pokoknya Sungmin bakal tetep bahagia kok, jadi ikuti ceritanya sampai habis ya…

**orange girl **sebenarnya di cerita ini konfliknya gak begitu berat sih, hanya saja karena masalah-masalah itu datangnya barengan ya jadinya runyam. Di cerita ini saya ingin menggambarkan kalau beban yang ada sama Sungmin itu gara-gara kepribadiannya sendiri, yang suka menutup diri dan gak mau nerima bantuan orang lain. Karena itu Kyu ada. Jujur, sebenarnya di cerita ini saya sudah membuat mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain, tapi karakter mereka sama-sama saya buat tidak peka. Hehehe… Maaf ya kalau OC banget. Semangat ya nunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya ^_^.

**ilchun **Senang juga berkenalan dengan anda! Terimakasih ya.. sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review untuk cerita ini. Memang akhir-akhir ini jarang ada ff untuk members SuJu, saya juga agak kecewa soalnya banyak ff untuk entertainer baru yang kurang saya kenal, seperti EXO, BTS, dll. Tapi waktu saya baca cerita mereka juga bagus, sayang sekali saya tidak begitu tahu tentang orang-orangnya… #lha kok jadi saya yang curhat?. Bahasa saya sebenarnya berubah drastis dari ff perdana saya, awalnya dulu saya menggunakan bahasa yang –ampun- lebay banget. Hehehe…

Di cerita ini saya memang sengaja membuat semua karakter baik. Saya tidak ingin membuat mereka terlihat jahat. Karena itu saya pikir Seohyun punya penampilan gadis baik-baik, dan akan menjadi seperti itu dicerita ini. Tapi, tetap saja yang akan bersama Kyuhyun itu Sungmin. Itu harga mati, hehehe…

Semoga gak bosen ya baca cerita ini…

**Misslah **iya, ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan semoga terhibur bacanya ^_^!

**dewi. **hehe.. untuk pertanyaan anda, silahkan dibaca aja kelanjutannya ya. Semangat bacanya… Saya tidak bisa kasih spoiler… hehe maaf ya. Saya juga senang update-an saya bisa menghibur. Pokoknya, selamat membaca dan terimakasih banyak atas review-review sebelumnya!

* * *

**Dia Menderita**

_Jika apa yang telah dilaluinya ini adalah kebohongan..._

_Maka kenyataan akan menamparnya dengan keras apa adanya..._

_Jika gadis itu masih bersikukuh untuk tetap berbohong..._

_Maka dunia akan tahu, bahkan kebohongannya itu palsu..._

_Kebohongannya yang putih..._

_**Plak!**_

Suara tamparan Kangin menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Kangin yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak membalas tatapan Kangin yang tajam itu. Malahan gadis itu membuang muka seraya menutupi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Kangin.

"Bagaimana bisa hal semacam ini masuk pemberitaan? Sungmin!" Ucap Kangin yang meledak-ledak.

"Tuan, tolong tenang. Kita sedang di rumah sakit," ucap Heechul mengingatkan

"Ketenanganku hilang karena gadis bodoh ini," kata Kangin diiringi helaan nafas. "Apa kau tahu hasil perbuatanmu? LEE SUNGMIN!" Seru Kangin.

"Aku tahu!" Sungmin balas berteriak.

"Lalu apa?"

Sungmin memberanikan dirinya menatap Kangin. "Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tahu kalau gara-gara berita itu saham perusahaan kita akan turun, dan mungkin beberapa proyek harus dihentikan, ta-" ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika gadis itu menyadari bahwa tangan Kangin yang hendak menamparnya lagi, terhenti. Kyuhyun yang mencegahnya.

"Tolong hentikan," lirih Kyuhyun. "Ini semua bukan salah Sungmin, jadi berhentilah menyalahkannya," ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangan Kangin. "Lagipula berita-berita itu hanya gosip murahan, belum tentu benarnya," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Baik. Aku masih bisa mengerti kalau hal itu. Tapi kata-kata gadis ini barusan benar-benar kelewatan."

"Apalagi salahku? Apa salahnya kalau aku mengatakan aku mau memperbaiki semuanya dan menyelamatkan perusahaan?" Sanggah Sungmin.

"Kau itu gila, Sungmin!" Serunya lagi "Apakah apa yang ada di otak dan hatimu hanya uang? Apa kau semurahan itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan perusahaan sialan itu, sedangkan ibumu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, disana. Apa menurutmu nama baik perusahaan lebih penting untukmu ketimbang ibumu sendiri?" Ucap Kangin dengan nada tak percaya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Sungmin terbata.

"Bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja bagaimana perasaan ibumu. Selama ini yang kau lakukan untuknya hanya membuatnya semakin menderita. Apa kau belum puas juga menyakitiku sampai-sampai kau harus menyakiti ibumu sendiri?"

Kali ini Sungmin tak menjawab. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Kangin-_ssi_, ku mohon tolong berhenti. Ku yakin dia juga terguncang, karena dari itu tolong berhentilah membuatnya merasa bersalah," tegur Kyuhyun yang kemudian merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Kangin. "Dan kau Kyuhyun. Aku harusnya memperingatkan mu untuk menjaga sikapmu, dan sikap isterimu ini. Kalau sampai berita ini semakin melebar ke masalah lainnya, aku tidak tahu hal mengerikan apa lagi yang akan terjadi. Kalian harus ingat kalau pernikahan kalian itu masih seumur jagung. Jadi, jangan sampai ternodai dengan hal-hal menggelikan ini."

"Saya mengerti," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pergi menemui dokter. Kalian bisa pergi, biar aku dan Heechul yang menjaganya, lagipula aku sudah menelepon Donghae," ucap Kangin yang kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Aku juga akan tetap di sini," ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli. Tapi pastikan kau jangan mendekati Leeteuk. Aku takut saat dia sadar dan melihat mu, dia akan benar-benar menemui ajalnya."

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Kangin, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ingin rasanya ia roboh begitu saja. Dirinya merasa benar-benar lelah sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan kaki-kakinya lagi. Pandangannya mengabur, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya Kyuhyun menyangga tubuh Sugmin dan menegakkannya lagi untuk berdiri.

Di sisi lain, hati Kangin terlalu terluka untuk melihat Sungmin, sehingga pria itu hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh pada pasangan itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Ucap Heechul yang berjalan di belakang Kangin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

_Jika gadis itu sudah bersimpuh dan memohon kebaikan hati Sang takdir..._

_Jika gadis itu bahkan kehabisan air matanya untuk menangisi kehidupannya..._

_Masih adakah kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk bangkit?_

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang tengah menelepon seseorang dari kejauhan. Sepertinya Sungmin punya masalah lagi, jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang semakin mendung.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat Sungmin duduk. Gadis itu terlihat sangat putus asa hari ini. Pandangannya kosong, tak berani menatap orang kebanyakan dan terus mencoba menghindari tatapan setiap orang.

Pria itu duduk di sebelah Sungmin, menyodorkan sekaleng cokelat padanya. "Kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Ini sudah malam, kau juga pasti lelah. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" Kata Kyuhyun serta menatap Sungmin lembut.

"_Eomma _belum bangun. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum _eomma _sadar," ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap di sini."

"Pulanglah, kau ada rekaman besok," kata Sungmin datar.

"Tidak. Aku akan membatalkannya. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, alih-alih gadis itu malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maaf," lirih Kyuhyun. "Gara-gara aku, berita itu muncul."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa lelahnya ia sebenarnya, dan entah kenapa rasa lelah itu datang begitu berat saat ia barsandar pada Kyuhyun. Bahu Kyuhyun terasa seperti pohon yang bisa digunakannya untuk bersandar dan bernaung dari panasnya kehidupan. Bahu yang besar dan kokoh. Bersandar padanya terasa seperti melarikan diri.

"Itu bukan salahmu," jawab Sungmin dengan nada pasrah "Aku sudah tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Siapa orang itu? Apa motifnya melakukan hal semacam ini?" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Siwon," jawab Sungmin dengan getir.

"Dia?" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Apa yang dia inginkan? Apa dia ingin balas dendam?"

"Kau tak usah memikirkannya. Itu bukan urusanmu," tukas Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bukan? Ini menyangkut kita berdu-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuknnya di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak ribut, aku sedang lelah hari ini," kata Sungmin yang kemudian menurunkan jarinya.

"Maaf," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih menutup matanya, dan senyum terpaksa terpampang di wajahnya yang letih itu. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap gadis itu. Hanya saja saat itu, Kyuhyun merasa mereka sedang ada di dimensi lain, di dunia yang jauh dari keramaian rumah sakit itu. Seakan-akan, wajah Sungmin menariknya dan pikirannya dari kejenuhan dan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi kepada sesuatu yang abstrak dan sulit didefinisikan. Ketenangan? Mungkin. Dan saat itu, Kyuhyun sadar betapa besarnya peran Sungmin dalam hidupnya, sampai-sampai gadis ini bisa melumpuhkan pikirannya selama beberapa saat.

"_Ne, _Kyu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa pria-pria yang menyukaiku selalu membuat masalah untukku. Apa aku harus membuat semua laki-laki di dunia ini membenci ku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun enggan.

"Kau juga harus berjanji, Kyu," kata Sungmin dengan suara yang memelan "Kalau kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Tidak boleh. Selamanya tidak boleh."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya menyadari ucapan Sungmin yang mulai ngelantur.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin punya masalah denganmu," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada perempuan aneh seperti mu," ucap Kyuhyun diiringi tawa kecil.

"Janji kelingking?" Sungmin kemudian menyodorkan kelingking kanannya.

"Yang benar saja. Itu sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku serius."

"Huh, baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan kelingkingnya dan mempernyaman posisi duduknya.

"Kalau begini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang hanya memperhatikan gadis itu, juga ikut tersenyum karena tingkahnya. Dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu adalah orang yang berpikiran dewasa dan memikiki pandangan jauh ke depan. Tapi terkadang ia berpikir kalau Sungmin itu kekanak-kanakan, nekat, dan bodoh. Sikapnya bisa membuat Kyuhyun tak habis pikir siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah tertidur. 'Mungkin dia benar-benar lelah."

Memikirkan Sungmin tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya. Kadang ia takut kalau hatinya yang selalu diyakininya untuk Seohyun bisa berganti menjadi gadis ini. Dirinya sebenarnya memang membenci gadis itu karena telah menyeretnya ke dalam masalah yang rumit ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tetap laki-laki yang bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis yang berparas bak bidadari seperti Sungmin. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, bukan?

Tapi toh dirinya juga sudah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Menurutnya, ia tidak pernah menyukai Sungmin. Mungkin lebih kepada rasa kasihan. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat gadis itu menderita dan menangis. Bukankah itu hal wajar? Karena itu, dirinya mulai berpikir untuk membantu Sungmin menyelesaikan masalahnya dan tidak menyebabkan masalah lagi baginya. Rasanya, itu pun juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Dirinya tidak boleh terlibat lebih jauh dengan gadis ini.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia menyadari smartphone Sungmin bergetar di genggaman gadis itu. Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone itu pelan-pelan agar Sungmin tidak terbangun. Kyuhyun tahu isterinya itu jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini karena terlalu sering bekerja, jadi ia harus mencegahnya terjaga kembali agar isterinya bisa beristrahat.

Di layar ponsel itu, ada pemberitahuan 1 pesan suara dari Siwon. Melihat nama itu yang tertera, membuat Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka kotak suara Sungmin.

_**"Anda mempunyai satu pesan suara, tekan satu untuk membuka pesan suara."**_

Kyuhyun menekan angka satu pada layar smartphone itu, menempelkan smartphone itu ke telinganya, dan mulai mendengar suara Siwon bicara.

_**"Aku tahu kau pasti marah. Tapi kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini kalau kau mempertimbangkan apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya. Ayolah Sungmin, jawab telpon ku dan kita bicarakan ini. Jika tidak ayo kita bertemu. Aku akan meyakinkanmu kalau selama ini kau salah, Sungmin. Tunggu aku besok sore dikantormu, aku akan memberikan tawaran."**_

Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Yang ia tahu, Siwon memang benar terlibat dengan pemberitaan itu. Tapi, untuk apa? Bukankah itu berarti juga merugikannya dan mencemarkan nama baiknya sebagi pengusaha terkenal? Apa untugnya dia melakukan itu?

_**"Jika anda ingin membuka pesan suara lainnya tekan dua."**_

Entah jin apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun saat itu, dirinya malah menekan angka dua tanpa berpikir panjang.

_**"Sungmin, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena baru sekarang aku muncul di hadapanmu. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku meninggalkanmu bukan berarti aku melupakan janji kita. Sungmin, ku mohon berhentilah membuatku terus-terusan begini. Apa kau tahu karena kau akhir-akhir ini aku sering sakit dan tidak nafsu makan. Apa kau suka mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menderita? Sungmin, tolong mengertilah. Kau tahu kan aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu kembali padaku. Aku bahkan bisa menghukum pria itu. Suami mu yang bahkan tidak mencintaimu. Tolong jangan membuatku bertindak lebih jauh, Sungmin. Permintaanku sederhana. Ceraikan suamimu secepatnya dan menikahlah denganku."**_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat ia mendengar kata-kata terakir dari pesan suara itu. Apa maksudnya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengerti. Bercerai? Menikah? Apa maksudnya? Apa Siwon melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuat Sungmin berpaling padanya?

"_Hyung_!" Sapa seseorang yang kemudian membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kepada si asal suara.

"Donghae?"

"Hohoho... bahkan di rumah sakit kalian masih bisa bermesra-mesraan,"goda Donghae.

"Huh?"

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa pasangan yang sedang panas-panasnya seperti kalian, malah digosipkan saling berseingkuh," kata Donghae yang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan smartphone Sungmin dari telinganya. "Kau baru datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku terjebak macet tadi. Apa _eomma _baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah, beliau belum juga bangun. Tapi kata dokter semua akan baik-baik saja," jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh, begitu," kata Donghae yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Kalian tidak di dalam?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kangin melarang Sungmin bertemu _eomma-_nya."

"Heh? Benarkah? Wah, pasti mereka bertengkar sebelumnya. Kasihan _noona,_" ucap Donghae menatap miris pada kakaknya.

"Iya, kau benar," lirih Kyuhyun seraya ikut menatap Sungmin.

"Tapi, _hyung. _Kau benar-benar tidak berselingkuh kan?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Te-tentu saja tidak," elak Kyuhyun cepat. "I-itu hanya gosip," kata Kyuhyun agak terbata.

"Ku harap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena jika tidak, akulah orang yang pertama kali akan menghajarmu. Kalau kau sampai membuat _noona _menangis, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menyesal. Kau paham?" Ucap Donghae penuh tekanan.

Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun merasa agak ngeri, sehingga dirinya hanya mampu mengangguk kikuk.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Kau tahu kan kalau _noona _itu sangat bodoh. Dia bahkan masih tidak mengerti bagaimana memahami dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, kau jangan pernah mencoba membodohinya. Walau sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi kakak iparku, bukan berarti aku mempercayakan _noona _padamu. Aku bahkan belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun.

_"Hyung, _harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki _noona. _Kau tahu, banyak pria di luar sana yang tergila-gila pada _noona _tapi tidak pernah berhasil bersamanya. Semua berakhir dengan patah hati," jelas Donghae. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, _hyung. _Karena itu jaga dia baik-baik."

"Ya. Aku sangat mengerti," jawab Kyuhyun yang setengah melamun.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Donghae bicara lagi.

"Aku... iri padamu, _hyung," _ucap Donghae sedih.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan menatap pemuda itu serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak banyak orang yang diterima _noona _dengan baik selama ini. Begitu juga dengan ku. Bahkan terkadang aku sering menduga kalau _noona _sebenarnya membenciku," kata Donghae yang masih menatap Sungmin. "Jika saja kami ini bukan saudara," ucap Donghae diiringi desahan kekecewaan.

"Kau tidak mau punya kakak seperti dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun spontan.

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Ya," jawab Donghae dengan gaya bicara yang aneh "Tapi aku ingin punya pacar sepertinya."

Hal tersebut sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Bukankah dia jahat sekali? Sampai-sampai membuat adiknya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya," ucap Donghae yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

_Jika ini hanya mimpi, dia tidak ingin terbangun..._

_Bahkan jika mimpi itu mampu membunuhnya setiap malam dan mengubahnya menjadi hantu..._

_Pemuda itu tetap tidak mau bangun walau dalam mimpinya dirinya tersiksa..._

_Karena hanya dalam mimpinya lah ia bisa menyadari..._

_Betapa ia mencintai gadis itu..._

"Kau mengertikan, Kyu," ucap Sungmin yang berjalan di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang berjalan keluar dari lobi rumah sakit itu. "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya dan menghentikan langkah-langkah kecilnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hari ini? Kau banyak melamun, Kyu."

"Benarkah?" Kata Kyuhyun yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

' Sebenarnya banyak, bodoh' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya ketika ia menatap Kyuhyun lebih dalam. "Kyu?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun terus bergemuruh sejak malam tadi, bahkan ia tidak tidur semalaman karena kepalanya menjadi terasa sangat pening.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan _eomma?"_ Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, yang kemudian dibalas senyuman Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang itu semua bukan salahmu. Ayolah, Kyu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Sungmin, namun dia tidak bisa dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya dirinya merasa seaneh ini dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa setiap kali ia melihat mata dan wajah Sungmin, ada gejolak aneh yang datang begitu saja. Seperti guntur dan badai yang datang bersamaan.

"Lagipula kau sudah dengar sendiri kan kalau _eomma _sudah siuman. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," kata Sungmin yang kemudian berjalan seraya masih merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Aku menghawatirkan mu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan volume yang sangat-sangat pelan. Nyaris tidak didengar.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lama Sungmin menatap pria itu, bahkan tanpa ia sadari mulutnya menganga.

"Aku hanya bilang, aku khawatir. Kenapa kau bisa terpana begitu?"

"Ti-tidak," jawab Sungmin terbata. "Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku dengar ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanku."

"Lalu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum "Ya... aku hanya merasa agak tersanjung. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada yang peduli padaku."

Kyuhyun semakin merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitar Sungmin.

"Kau itu tidak perlu sebegitunya. Aku ini wanita hebat, aku tidak mungkin menyerah hanya karena masalah macam ini."

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya kekhawatirannya yang menyedot perhatian Kyuhyun hari ini. Banyak spekulasi yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia sibuk memikirkan penawaran Siwon, perasaan terlarang Donghae, sampai reaksi Sungmin tentang semua hal ini. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun terus-terusan menduga kalau Sungmin, mungkin saja punya rahasia lebih dari ini.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan lagi, tapi langkahnya agak terhuyung sehingga Sungmin bergerak cepat menjaga Kyuhyun agar tidak ambruk. "Kyu. Benar-benar. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat hari ini. Lihatlah, mukamu pucat sekali," ucap Sungmin yang mulai khawatir.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Semalaman Kyuhyun tidak tidur karena menjaga Sungmin yang terlelap di bahunya. Tapi, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau mau kembali? Mumpung kita masih di rumah sakit," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku cuman butuh tidur. Aku ingin tidur di mobil saja."

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun berjalan sepanjang parkiran basement itu. Jalannya Sungmin agak terseok karena ia menahan berat badan Kyuhyun.

"Mana Shindong-_ssi_? Apa kita tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah duduk di samping jok kemudi.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku terlanjur buat janji. Kau dengarkan penjelasan ku tadi?"

"Hmm?" Sahut Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menahan matanya yang terasa semakin berat.

"Aku tadi menelepon manajermu. Pagi ini kita akan mengambil foto adegan rekaan kita di basement ini, dan manajermu akan membantunya," jelas Sungmin yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Foto? Adegan rekaan?"

Sungmin menghela nafas, "maaf tidak mengatakan apapun padamu. Tapi ide ini terlintas begitu saja saat aku membuka internet tadi." Sungmin terlihat mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sendiri. "Ku pikir aku bisa memutarbalikkan berita itu. Dan langkah pertamanya, aku perlu kau. Kita akan mengambil foto dan video kita saat kita sedang berciuman. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Perkataan Sungmin membuat mata 5 watt Kyuhyun jadi berbinar lagi. "Apa!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Ini akan sangat singkat. Tenang saja, tidak akan berdampak apapun. Lakukan saja seperti di acara pernikahan kita. Yang penting kita terlihat alami dan mesra. Itu saja. Sisanya aku sudah mengurusnya agar gambar dan video itu terlihat diambil secara tidak sengaja. Tak apa kan?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun bukannya merasa tidak senang ataupun marah atas ide Sungmin, hanya saja dirinya terlalu bingung menghadapi Sungmin setelah semua yang diketahuinya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada cara lain?"

"Ada. Tapi tidak ada yang sebagus ini," jawab Sungmin singkat. "Zaman sekarang artikel atau berita hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaan jika tanpa gambar dan video. Karena itu, hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah membersihkan nama kita dari tuduhan ini, baru setelahnya kita pikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah kita masing-masing."

Kyuhyun terlalu lelah untuk menepis keinginan Sungmin. Dia tidak menjawab satu patah katapun dan membiarkan Sungmin terus mengoceh tentang rencananya untuk membuat situasi terbalik. Kyuhyun ingin istirahat sebentar karena ia merasa benar-benar letih, rasanya semua tulangnya sudah remuk dan sendi-sendinya sudah menghilang.

Sungmin terdiam saat gadis itu menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tertidur di bahunya. "Kau seperti ini sepanjang malam, bahkan seperti tidak sadar aku ada di sana. Sekarang gantian ya," racau Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membeku seketika.

"Hmm... istirahatlah dulu. Hari ini aku akan menyusun ulang semua jadwalmu."

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun begitu sampai 2 jam lebih. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memandangi Sungmin saat Sungmin tertidur malam tadi, Sungmin malah sibuk mengirim e-mail ke beberapa rekan kerjanya yang bekerja di perusahaan broadcast. Dari direktur perusahaan tv, pemprograman, pemegang saham yang bergerak di bidang tersebut, sampai teman produsernya. Semua dihubunginya supaya semua rencananya berjalan.

"Kyu, manajermu sudah datang. Ayo bangun," ucap Sungmin seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin yang bergerak di wajahnya, menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Sungmin malas. "5 menit lagi," katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum sebentar. "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Kyu. Ayolah, kau ingin ini semua cepat selesaikan?"

Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya mendengus kesal.

_**Cup...**_

Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun singkat dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun seperti tersengat.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan membulatkan matanya pada Sungmin.

"Hanya pemanasan," ujar Sungmin tak bersalah seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Akhirnya, kedua suami isteri itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri manajer Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak bisa bicara apa-apa melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Kata Kyuhyun setelah menyapa pria itu.

"Dia baru keluar rumah sakit hari ini, dan untungnya rumah sakitnya di sini. Jadi saya bisa bergegas menemu kalian."

Sungmin menarik lengan manajer Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kamera di tangannya. "Kau juga bawa kamera ya?" Tanya Sungmin yang kemudian berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Iya, karena anda meminta saya datang untuk memfotonya saya sudah menyiapkan kamera terbaik yang bisa saya dapatkan."

Bukannya senang, Sungmin malah cemberut. "Jangan pakai kamera yang itu, pakai ini saja," ucap Sungmin seraya menyodorkan kamera digital yang sepertinya sudah tua.

"Kamera itu ada di mobilku. Itu punya ku sejak aku masih SMP. Pakainya hati-hati ya," jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi bukannya kita perlu gambar yang jelas?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Itu akan mudah ditebak. Orang-orang akan tahu foto itu diambil oleh orang dalam. Kita hanya harus terlihat di foto itu, tidak perlu jelas, yang penting meyakinkan."

"Nyonya, apa kita tidak perlu memanggil penata rias? Tuan dan Nyonya terlihat tidak begitu baik hari ini."

"Tentu tidak. Dia sudah cukup tampan dengan begini," kata Sungmin seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin di foto itu aku dan dia terlihat benar-benar tidak tahu ada kamera yang mengambil gambar kami. Biar saja kami terlihat kacau begini."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai," kata manejer itu bersemangat.

"Ok. Tolong ambil gambarnya sebanyak-banyaknya, selanjutnya akan ku pilih yang mana yang akan ku kirim. Dan ingat, tidak perlu detail yang penting terlihat meyakinkan. Tolong ambil dari sana saja ya." Sungmin menunjuk ke tempat yang agak jauh dan tersembunyi sehingga pria itu berjalan ke arah yang dituju.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tidak banyak bicara karena sibuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya sendiri memandang Sungmin dengan pesimis. Sungmin yang sekarang berada di hadapannya terlihat berbinar dan bersemangat dengan rencanya, tanpa tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang sekuat tenaga mengendalikan dirinya.

"Semuanya siap nyonya," kata manajer itu dari jauh.

"Nah, Kyu. Lakukan seperti dulu," ucap Sungmin seperti tanpa beban.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang agak gemetar ke wajah Sungmin, di pandanginya wajah itu agak lama sebelum ia mencoba menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

Dan saat dahi mereka bersentuhan, mata mereka sama-sama tertutup, dan satu sama lain bisa merasakan desah nafas yang lain. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa," desis Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam ini pada Sungmin. Walau tempat itu sepi, walau dia sudah beristirahat, walau Sungmin tidak protes sama sekali, tetap saja dirinya merasa lelah dengan akting macam ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya dan dipertimbangkannya ketika ia harus bersama Sungmin seperti sekarang.

Sungmin diam saja. Gadis itu memberi tatapan tidak mengerti pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tertunduk lesu. Tapi kemudian, gadis itu menyimpulkan senyumnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku lupa. Benar-benar lupa," kata Sungmin seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan suami ku ini berubah jadi pemalu, huh?"

Sungmin kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kecupan itu lembut, tidak menuntut, tidak berhasrat, tapi cukup sederhana untuk membuat Kyuhyun meleleh. Sungmin terus memberikan kecupan terbaiknya agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak membalas ciuman itu karena ia telah membeku begitu saja saat bibir mulus Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya. Dan saat tingkah Sungmin mulai lebih nakal, saat gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada suaminya itu, pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Sehingga Kyuhyun membalas ciuman itu tanpa ampun.

"Aku sepertinya juga lupa. Sejak kapan isteriku yang bodoh jadi senakal ini," bisik Kyuhyun di sela ciuman yang mulai memanas.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, gadis itu sudah menutup matanya dan menikmati bagaimana rasanya bibir Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas saat ia bisa mendengar desahan nafas Sungmin dan tangan Sungmin yang kini berada di kerah bajunya. Dirinya juga sangat-sangat menikmati moment-momen yang nyaris tidak pernah di dapatkannya dengan Sungmin setelah pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir kalau sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Donghae kemarin benar. Dirinya benar-benar beruntung menjadi satu-satunya pria yang berhak memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Kyuhyun sadar sekarang. Dirinya tidak perlu bermimpi lagi untuk mendapatkan wanita sempurna. Karena ia benar-benar sudah bangun dari mimpi bodohnya, dan dihadapannya wanita ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Di situ dan saat itu Kyuhyun mulai merasa. Kalau dirinya tidak akan rela membagi hal ini dengan pria lain di dunia. Cukup dirinya untuk Sungmin. Walau itu artinya ia akan jadi laki-laki berengsek untuk Seohyun. Kyuhyun menyerah, ia tidak peduli ia tidak pedupi.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin.

Kesalahan gadis itu, yang menggodanya terlebih dahulu dan membuat Kyuhyun menuntut hal ini. Gadis itu sudah mengubah Kyuhyun walau tanpa ia sadari. Membangunkan instimg gelap nan jahat milik Kyuhyun, dan mengubahnya menjadi laki-laki liar.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka dan terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya saat ini menjadi merah, sehingga gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun.

Pikiran Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang terombang-ambing bertambah kacau saat ia merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang tak berjarak dengannya, terasa pas memeluknya.

"Ku harap kita punya gambar yang bagus," bisik Sungmin yang berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Mata Kyuhyun agak berkunang-kunang karena ia terserang anemia tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, ciuman seperti menguras energinya. Nafasnya yang masih berderu-deru, tiba-tiba tercekat saat ia melihat sesosok pria yang langkahnya terhenti karena terpana melihat dirinya.

Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir apa yang kira-kira dilakukan laki-laki itu di sini. Merusak suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya sedang senang setengah mati menerima kecupan bersemangat Sungmin.

Tidak dapat dibohongi, betapa terkejutnya laki-laki itu mendapati Kyuhyun dalam situasi seperti itu. Bahkan orang itu seperti membatu. Tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya sampai ia benar-benar yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu terpana melihat kondisi yang begitu menghancurkan hatinya.

Siwon. Pria itu seperti di sambar geledek di siang bolong saat dirinya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri gadis yang dicintainya mati-matian tengah memeluk pria lain.

Ide jahat menghampiri kepala Kyuhyun begitu saja. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang melihat Siwon yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Kyuhyun rasa hari itu adalah hari kemenangannya, karena hari ini ia bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak hal dan membuat orang yang dibencinya setengah mati kalah telak.

Sungmin baru saja menghela nafas karena ia pikir ia sudah cukup tenang untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Namun, saat gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun dirinya malah terkejut bukan main. Rasanya jantungnya seperti mau copot dan dirinya meledak begitu saja.

Kyuhyun dengan ganas meraup bibir Sungmin dan memerangkap Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

Sedang Sungmin seperti orang kehilangan akal dan kesadarannya saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu, gadis itu kalap dalam dekapan suaminya yang seperti orang kelaparan. Dirinya tidak tahu pasti apakah ia menyukai atau membenci ciuman Kyuhyun yang membara seperti ini. Tapi Sungmin tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun dan malah menutup matanya untuk lebih merasakan betapa nyamannya bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin menyerah dan membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah panasnya dan tak kalah liarnya. Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya saat itu Sungmin telah mematahkan hati salah satu orang yang disayanginya.

Mereka terlalu menikmati ciuman itu. Bahkan mereka lupa tentang manajer itu.

Manajer Kyuhyun berhenti mengambil gambar dan bersembunyi ketakutan saat ia melihat sosok Siwon yang melotot melihat kedua pasangan itu. Manajer itu ingat perkataan Sungmin kalau misi ini sangat-sangat rahasia. Karena itu ia langsung sembunyi menyadari ada orang lain diantara mereka.

Tubuh Siwon seperti tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Pikirannya terus-terusan berteriak untuk menghentikan mereka berdua. Tapi pandanganya yang melihat Sungmin bahagia, seperti menghakimi keegoisannya. Jadilah dirinya membeku di tempat itu.

Niat awal Siwon yang ingin menjenguk Leeteuk di rumah sakit ini sirna begitu saja saat ia mendapati pemandangan semacam ini saat ia baru turun dari mobilnya. Bahkan kalau boleh, sepertinya dirinya yang harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga. Karena ia merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

Di sisi lain. Di sisi dimana tidak ada seorang pun tahu. Terpana seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, yang saat itu tengah mematung duduk di jok kemudi mobilnya.

Setelah hati wanita itu begitu senang ketika ingin mengunjungi temannya yang baru melahirkan. Hatinya berubah memanas saat ia melihat pria yang dicintainya mencium perempuan lain dengan wajah senang.

Hatinya perih, sakit, dan sedih. Bahkan untuk sesaat wanita itu lupa untuk bernafas gara-gara pemandangan itu seperti mengguncang hebat jiwanya. Membuat tenggorokkannya tercekat dan tangannya gemetar.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun membuat Seohyun menangis.

_Jika sebenarnya dia menangis karena keegoisannya sendiri..._

_Jika sebenarnya dia berlutut pada dosa karena keegoisannya sendiri..._

_Apakah dia tahu kalau keegoisannya sendiri yang membuatnya semenderita ini?_

_Jika tidak, bolehkah dirinya menjadi egois sekali lagi untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan?_

_Gadis itu ingin bahagia bersamanya..._

_Selamanya..._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^_^!


	13. Chapter 13

Para reader sekalian selamat datang kembali ke cerita ini.

Sesuai janji saya untuk meng-update cerita ini setelah 6 bulan. Bersyukur saya bisa berlibur dan melanjutkan cerita ini. Perjalanan dinas saya dibatalkan, namun saya diberi tugas yang cukup banyak selama liburan jadi baru bisa sekarang meng-updatenya.

Konsep untuk cerita ini sudah selesai. Jika berhasil cerita ini akan tamat di chapter 25 dengan happy ending. Dan syukurnya ceritanya sudah diketik sampai chapter 15.

Sayangnya pada chapter 16 dan chapter 20-an, banyak scene yang agak 'dewasa' sehingga saya ingin meminta pendapat pembaca. Apakah saya harus menaikkan rating ff ini menjadi M atau membiarkannya tetap rating T? Saya akan berusaha membuat bahasa yang saya gunakan tidak vulgar namun adegan dalam cerita itu tetap saja kurang senonoh untuk anak di bawah umur. Saya tunggu pendapatnya ya...

Maaf atas review yang belum sempat saya balas, namun saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas apresiasinya dan atas kemurahan hati anda membaca cerita amatiran saya ini.

Selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

**Ini Harus Berakhir**

_Jika semua tantangan itu menggempurnya habis-habisan..._

_Jika gadis itu jelas-jelas kehilangan segalanya karena hal itu..._

_Dan jika seluruh dunia sudah bosan menjelaskan pada gadis itu..._

_Menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya ini semua sudah berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai..._

_Apakah semuanya tidak akan seburuk ini?_

"Saya mohon maaf karena telah membuat anda menunggu. Apa anda sudah lama di sini?" Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum ramah pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di hadapannya.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah setelah memperhatikan wajah Sungmin sekilas.

"Sebaiknya, kalau memang ada urusan penting anda minta saja pada sekertaris saya untuk mempercepat pertemuan. Kasihan anda harus menunggu saya," kata gadis itu sopan.

Sopan, ramah, dan bersimpati. Itulah yang Sungmin coba lakukan setiap kali ada orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik mengajaknya bertemu. Dulu, ayahnya selalu berkata kalau tata krama pun bisa menjadi penentu kemana uang orang-orang berpindah. Karena itu, saat ini Sungmin dengan gugup mencoba beramah-tamah pada orang itu. Tidak beda jauh saat gadis itu sedang bertemu dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya.

Lawan bicara Sungmin terlihat tidak begitu mendengarkannya sehingga Sungmin merasa tidak enak. "Anda sudah pesan makanan, Nyonya?"

Wanita itu menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau begitu tolong pesan, biarkan saya yang membayarnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena telah membuat anda menunggu."

"Tidak," tukas wanita cepat. "Tolong jangan pesan apa-apa. Saya tidak berniat bicara panjang lebar."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bicara sebentar atau lama tidak masalah, setidaknya anda harus pesan sesuatu agar saya tidak merasa bersalah."

"Tolong, mengertilah. Tidak banyak yang ingin saya bicarakan. Saya juga tahu anda sibuk sekali, karena itu saya tidak ingin berlama-lama."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sebentar dan menatap orang di hadapannya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Baik, jika itu yang anda inginkan. Tentu saya bisa mengerti. Lalu hal penting apa yang membuat anda ingin menemui saya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang agak dalam.

Sungmin bisa menyadari kalau wanita itu tidak berani menatapnya secara langsung. Wanita itu juga terlihat agak gugup dan canggung saat ia sadar Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sebelumnya, tolong perkenalkan. Saya Nyonya Seo. Saya ibu Seohyun," kata ibu itu dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Oh. Nyonya Seo!" Seru Sungmin senang. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bertemu dengan anda. Wah, ternyata Seohyun sama cantiknya dengan anda. Sekarang saya tidak penasaran lagi darimana Seohyun mendapatkan kecantikan itu," kata Sungmin diiringi helaan tawa.

Nyonya Seo bukannya merasa tersanjung, dirinya melah membuang muka dan cemberut mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Maaf, saya tidak ingin berbasa-basi kali ini. Nona." Potong Nyonya Seo tajam.

"Baik, lalu apa masalahnya hingga anda harus bertemu dengan saya? Bukankah anda tahu jika masalah manajemen artis harus melewati direktur bagian manajemen atau keuangan? Masalah sepelik apa yang membuat anda ngotot bertemu direktur utama?" Sungmin mulai serius.

Tatapan wanita itu agak redup. Jelas sekali kalau sebenarnya dia takut dan ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal manajemen. Lebih tepatnya ini masalah yang sangat sentisitif sampai-sampai saya harus pergi sejauh ini untuk bertemu anda."

"Memang apa masalahnya?"

"Ini tentang pernikahan anda, Nona."

_**Deg... deg...**_

Apa katanya? Pernikahannya? Siapa wanita ini sampai berani-berani membahas masalah pribadinya.

"Saya tahu, media massa akhir-akhir ini membuat anda dan suami anda kerepotan. Tapi, saya ingin meluruskan sesuatu pada anda. Bahwa masalah skandal anda bukan hanya berdampak pada kehidupan anda, tapi ini juga menyangkut kehidupan anak tunggal saya," jelas wanita itu seraya berusaha tetap tenang.

Agak terkejut sebenarnya, tapi Sungmin berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya mengerti. Masalah ini memang benar-benar menimbulkan kerugian di sana-sini. Saya akan mencari solusi terbaik secepatnya agar saya bisa memulihkan nama baik putri anda. Saya tahu, pasti masalah ini memberi pukulan telak kepada perkembangan kariernya. Lagipula, saya sudah menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus pencemaran nama baik ini. Saya akan segera menuntutnya."

"Menuntutnya? Kau yakin siapa orangnya?" Wajah Nyonya Seo menjadi berkerut, matanya melotot dan rahangnya mengeras. "Pencemaran nama baik? Huh, anda salah besar Nona. Seharusnya ini kasus penipuan," tuding Nyonya Seo dingin.

"Penipuan? Maksud anda?"

"Saat ini yang saya permasalahkan bukan nama baik, tapi perasaan, Nona Lee." Kali ini Nyonya Seo sudah berani menatap Sungmin. Bahkan tatapannya mengesalkan, menusuk, tajam, sekaligus menyesakkan.

Sungmin agak tersentak setiap kali wanita itu mengucapkan kata 'Nona' bukankah perempuan yang sudah menikah selayaknya disebut 'Nyonya', bukankah lebih pantas kalau orang itu menyebutnya 'Nyonya Cho' bukan dengan embel-embel 'Lee'.

"Saya tahu tentang pernikahan kontrak anda dengan artis itu," ucap Nyonya Seo singkat.

Sungmin agak bergidik mendengarnya. Serasa seluruh tubuhnya kehilangan energi dan lemas saat dirinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Siapa lagi orang luar yang harus tahu tentang masalah ini dan harus menambahkan bebannya?

"Saya tidak tahu anda mendengar gosip murahan ini dari mana. Tapi tudahan anda benar-benar serius, Nyonya. Jika anda tidak punya bukti, bisa saja malam ini anda menginap di sel penjara," balas Sungmin tak kalah dingin.

Nyonya Seo menahan diri agar tidak terkekeh geli, tapi wanita itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang merendahkan. "Tentu saja saya tidak sebodoh itu. Saya punya buktinya. Ini..." katanya seraya melemparkan sebundel berkas di hadapan Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin membesar setiap kali dirinya membalikkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Lalu anda ingin apa? Uang tutup mulut?" ujar Sungmin ketus.

Nyonya Seo mendengus. "Sayang sekali saya tidak semurahan itu. Saya menunjukkan ini bukan karena saya ingin mengancam anda atau untuk mendapat uang anda. Saya ingin meminta anda menghentikan permainan gila ini sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi."

"Ooh... jadi sekarang anda ingin memberi saya ceramah tentang pernikahan? Hahaha... jangan bercanda. Sejak kapan menikah merupakan tindakan kriminal di negara ini. Apa anda gila?"

Nyonya Seo terlihat semakin tidak sabaran. Perkataan Sungmin seperti menyulut emosinya.

"Ini sebuah kejahatan. Penipuan ini terlalu besar untuk anda sembunyikan jika anda bandingkan dengan perusahaan anda. Sekali terungkap, habislah semua."

"Oh, Nyonya. Tolong hentikan perdebatan ini. Saya tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi. Katakan saja berapa jumlah uang yang anda perlukan, saya akan menyiapkannya."

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK PERLU UANGMU!" Teriak wanita itu sehingga sempat membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung restoran tersebut untuk beberapa saat. "Tolong, dengarkan apa yang akan ku katakan," ucap wanita itu seraya memelankan suaranya.

"Perlu anda ketahui uang anda tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena bagaimanapun uang anda tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan puteriku," kata Nyonya Seo seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Dia tidak perlu uang saat ini. Dia perlu Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan Seohyun menderita seperti ini, dia bisa mati," suara wanita itu agak bergetar ketika menyebut nama anaknya.

"Memang, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Dia sudah 3 hari tidak makan atau minum, dia tidak tidur, dia tidak mau bicara. Setiap hari ia hanya melamun dan akhirnya menangis tanpa sebab. Bisakah anda bayangkan bagaimana menyedihkannya dia? Aku sendiri hampir tidak mengenalinya. Caranya duduk, berjalan, berdiri sama sekali tidak seperti Seohyun yang ku kenal. Dia seperti mayat hidup."

Setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Nyonya Seo membuat hatinya miris. Entah kenapa penyesalan memenuhi dadanya saat itu juga sehingga Sungmin merasa sesak.

"Aku tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk melihatnya. Aku merasa seperti ibu yang tidak berguna setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Apa kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan? Oh tidak, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengerti hal-hal semacam ini. Karena kau manusia tanpa hati yang menodai pernikahanmu hanya untuk uang."

Ingin sebenarnya Sungmin membalas setiap perkataan pedas itu. Ia ingin membela dirinya. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu saat ingin mengucapkannya.

"Ku mohon. Aku tidak perlu uang atau apapun itu. Satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku adalah kebahagiaan puteriku. Seohyun itu gadis baik. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana licikmu. Walaupun dia tahu dia tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Seohyun terlalu lugu, bahkan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia menderita saja dia tidak bisa. Apa kau sejahat itu padanya?"

Perkataan itu terasa seperti menghakimi Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin bertambah kikuk untuk menjawab perkataan Nyonya Seo.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah mengadu padaku. Gara-gara itu aku tidak tahu kapan anakku tersakiti atau kapan dia merasa sangat bahagia. Seohyun adalah gadis baik-baik. Bahkan dia terlalu baik untuk melukai seekor lalat."

"Cukup!" Seru Sungmin. "Saya bisa mengerti alasan anda meminta saya menghentikan ini semua. Tapi masalah ini tidak sesederhana itu."

"Aku tidak mau melihat anakku seperti itu, karena itu aku menemui mu dan menginginkanmu berjanji padaku untuk mengurus perceraiannmu secepatnya."

"Kalau tidak?" Tantang Sungmin.

"Tentu saja berita pernikahanmu akan menjadi santapan lezat sebelum sarapan. Kita lihat bagaimana perusahaanmu akan hancur pelan-pelan."

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa menceraikannya sekarang. Anda juga tahu kami akan bercerai setelah semuanya beres. Kenapa anda tidak menunggu sampai saat itu datang?"

"Dan membiarkan Seohyun mati selama menanti laki-laki itu? Huh, yang benar saja."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa menceraikannya. Masalah ini di luar kekuasaan saya," ucap Sungmin yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai beranjak.

"Ku beri kau dua bulan untuk mempersiapkan perceraiaanmu. Kalau dalam waktu itu kau belum menceraikan Kyuhyun, ku pastikan kabar ini beredar luas dimana-mana," Kata-kata wanita itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya berdiri di samping Nyonya Seo.

"Dan tolong camkan ini baik-baik. Jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba merayu Kyuhyun, harus kau ingat dia bukan suami mu. Dia milik Seohyun. Aku akan mengatur pertemuan mereka secara rutin, dan tentu saja aku juga akan menghindarkan media dari masalah kita ini. Kalau sampai ku tahu kau melanggar ini, lain kali ku pastikan bukan hanya ibumu yang terkena serangan jantung, tapi seluruh keluargamu. Atau mungkin bukan hanya sekedar serangan jantung, tapi mati seketika setelah tahu apa yang kau mainkan di belakang mereka."

Mata Sungmin membulat, tubuhnya gemetar, dan nafasnya terasa semakin sesak. Tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, walau sebenarnya gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari sana.

"Terakhir, tolong ucapkan rasa terimakasihku pada tuanganmu yang kau campakkan itu. Dia pemuda yang baik, tapi sayang kau mengubahnya menjadi orang jahat," ucap Nyonya Seo seraya menegakkan kepalanya. "Berkat Siwon, aku punya solusi untuk Seohyun."

Dan saat nama itu disebutkan, jiwa Sungmin serasa melayang dan membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas.

_Jika ini dan itu sudah mulai mencibirnya..._

_Mulai memperoloknya..._

_Mulai membuatnya berpikir untuk mati..._

_Lalu jalan mana yang akan diambil gadis itu.._

_Bersembunyi di balik punggung ksatrianya atau menghadapinya dengan gagah berani?_

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kepalanya yang terasa berat, tapi semua anggota tubuhnya terasa sangat-sangat letih. Jalannya pun agak sempoyongan saat ia menghampiri tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Sungmin tidak tahu pasti jam berapa saat itu, yang ia tahu malam sudah sangat larut karena sudah banyak pelayannya yang tertidur. Hanya satu pelayan perempuan yang membukakannya pintu, padahal biasanya ada dua sampai tujuh orang yang manyambutnya.

Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang pucat karena kelelahan dengan lengan kanannya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan tulang-tulangnya seperti terlepas dari persendiannya. Pegal dan sakit.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Kyuhyun keluar sambil menghandukkan kepalanya yang masih basah. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. "Kau baru datang?"

"Hmm..." gumam Sungmin tanpa menggerakkan badannya.

"Hey! Kemana saja kau sampai jam segini. Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Ini jam 3 pagi Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai sepagi ini?" Omel Kyuhyun yang kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Berisik," cibir Sungmin yang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin agak meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ku dengar dari sekertarismu kau sering lembur akhir-akhir ini. Kau dari tadi di kantor ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk singkat dan kemudian melepaskan tas, kaus kaki, mantel, dan syalnya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Mandi subuh-subuh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku juga pulang telat hari ini. Karena hujan, syuting baru selesai jam 1, parahnya lagi ban mobil manajerku kempes di tengah jalan. Yah, semuanya tidak berjalan manis hari ini."

"Oh. Nanti aku akan bilang pada produsernya. Sangat tidak becus menjadikan hujan sebagai alasan kecacatan pekerjaan. Kau sendiri tahu kan ada tengat waktu untuk pembuatan video itu?"

"Hey, sabar-sabar. Ini bukan salahnya. Produser memang orang yang kompeten, hanya saja hujan tadi sangat mengerikan sehingga pengambilan gambar harus ditunda sampai setengah jam," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Hmm..." Sungmin mulai meracau tidak jelas, tapi gadis itu tidak merebahkan dirinya, ia malah bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Kau juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau jarang tidur. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kau pulang selalu selarut ini. Lama-lama kau bisa sakit."

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun cemberut kemudian pria itu memperhatikan Sungmin lebih dalam. Kadang bicara pada Sungmin bisa membuatnya kesal sekaligus senang. Cara bicara Sungmin yang dingin kadang membuatnya lebih berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Terlebih lagi, hubungan mereka berjalan baik akhir-akhir ini, mereka jarang berdebat atau mempersoalkan hal-hal kecil seperti dulu. Kyuhyun pikir mungkin itu karena ciuman mereka di basement rumah sakit kemarin. Mungkin saja kan Sungmin mulai menyukainya karena hal konyol itu. Toh tidak ada wanita yang tidak meleleh di sentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

Tapi berulang kali pikiran itu ditepis Kyuhyun. Sungmin bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Sungmin terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan masalah ketertarikan atau hal-hal semacamnya. Mungkin sikap Sungmin yang berubah pada Kyuhyun, hanya gara-gara gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berdebat atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bicara.

Sungmin sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu ambil peduli tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Selama tidak ada masalah antara mereka, Sungmin tidak perlu bertindak macam-macam. Masih ada terlalu banyak masalah yang memenuhi kepala Sungmin, sehingga dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk merenungi perasaannya atau bahkan memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri.

Ibunya sakit, nilai saham turun, media massa yang sok sensasional, Siwon, sampai masalahnya dengan ibu Seohyun sudah cukup membuatnya susah makan dan susah tidur. Setiap detik dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini selalu diliputi masalah, masalah, dan masalah. Belum ada satupun yang ia selesaikan sehingga rasanya bahunya akan hancur karena beban yang semakin banyak.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Membuat Sungmin dengan refleks menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Kau seperti orang aneh," ejek Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat mu memakai baju setipis itu kekantor," celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Huh? Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku tidak suka. Apalagi, belahan dadanya terlalu rendah. Kau pikir kau itu pergi kekantor atau ke klub malam, sih?" Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Kyu? Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan pakaian apa yang aku kenakan. Oh tidak! Jangan-jangan kau sedang memainkan peran suami baik lagi. Kau sedang cemburu, Kyu? Hohoho... lucu sekali."

Mendengar Sungmin mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun merasa emosinya terpancing. Dengan sekejap mata Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menindihi gadis itu. Sungmin yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa terpana melihat Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah.

"Seharusnya aku memperingatkanmu lebih awal. Tapi ku pikir kau tidak sebodoh itu,"

"A-a-apa ma-maksudmu?" Sungmin mulai tergagap.

"Apa kau buta, LEE SUNGMIN! Aku ini laki-laki dan kau itu perempuan. Aku laki-laki yang sehat secara psikologis dan jasmani. Dan asal kau tahu tidak ada laki-laki yang baik di dunia ini."

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena gadis itu terlalu sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang ku mau padamu. Aku bisa menciummu, memelukmu, bahkan menidurimu kapanpun aku mau. Ingat! Jangan pernah kau pikir aku ini laki-laki baik yang selalu menuruti perkataan perempuan semacam kau!" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan penuh penekanan dan sangat kasar, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya melotot. Nafasnya memburu dan dihembuskan dengan tidak sabaran di wajah Sungmin. Cengkraman Kyuhyun terasa sangat erat dan panas di pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"K-ka-kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak menyukai ku. K-ka-kau ingat? Kau sangat membenciku," kata Sungmin memberanikan diri.

Kyuhyun tertawa sumbang dan berkata, "Zaman sekarang aku tidak perlu meniduri wanita yang ku sukai. Menawan saja sudah cukup jadi alasan."

Sungmin gemetar, gadis itu menjadi takut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. "Karena itu kau harus ingat. Kita sama-sama bodoh dalam hal yang berbeda. Aku memang bodoh dalam hal siasat, tapi kau jauh lebih bodoh dalam hal 'seperti ini'. Lebih baik kau ingat baik-baik kalau kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya, dan aku juga bisa memerintahmu. Kalau kau berani menindasku dengan ancaman-ancaman murahanmu itu, aku juga bisa mengancammu dengan begini."

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan dia terus meronta dengan sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lepas dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Kenapa _sayang, _kau takut?" Ejek Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin sedang berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kyu. Tolong hentikan semua ini," pinta Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti, Sungmin," desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar lelah hari itu, sehingga ia tidak bisa melawan Kyuhyun dan memilih pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun menelusuri pipi mulus Sungmin dengan hidung mancungnya, membuat Sungmin yang tak berdaya bergidik ngeri seraya menutup matanya.

"Kyu.." rintih Sungmin.

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi kabur dan gelap.

_**Bruk...**_

Sungmin tercengang dan membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun telah merebahkan tubuhnya di atasnya. Cengkramannya pun sudah dilepasnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan berkata dengan setengah berbisik, "Bayangkan, Sungmin. Kalau ada laki-laki yang benar-benar melakukannya padamu. Apa kau tahu apa akibatnya?"

Tangan Sungmin yang sebenarnya masih gemetar memberanikan diri menyentuh pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. "A-aku ti-tidak tahu," lirihnya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku lain kali. Aku juga lelah, Sungmin. Dan aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau tidak memancing perdebatan dengan mendengarkanku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Maaf," jawab Sungmin seraya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mengingatnya, Kyu. Tapi, tadi itu hampir saja. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Maaf."

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya, Kyu," celetuknya lagi.

"Hmm... kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau pria baik-baik, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan Sungmin dengan perkataan, tapi malah membalas Sungmin dengan dengkuran keras sehingga Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

_Jika ini semua adalah segala hal yang hanya bisa diandai-andaikan..._

_Jika daya tariknya bisa menyeretnya untuk menipu lebih jauh..._

_Sepertinya, mereka tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan "ya"..._

_**Tok... tok...**_

"Masuk," jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Pintu itu dibuka dan Siwon melangkah masuk.

Sungmin melihat sekilas pada orang yang memasuki ruangannya dan kemudian berkata dengan dingin, "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Aku sedang tidak punya waktu meladeni omong kosongmu itu."

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau jahat sekali, Sungmin. Tapi kalau aku mendengar omongan ketusmu aku semakin menginginkanmu," ucapnya.

Sungmin memutar kedua matanya dan menatap Siwon dengan malas. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau mengatakan itu? Huh, mana sopan santunmu itu, Tuan Choi?" Sahut Sungmin.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Siwon menduduki kursi di hadapan meja Sungmin. Siwon memperhatikan Sungmin dengan jeli, kadang diiringi dengan senyum.

"Kau tahu, tatapanmu itu menjijikkan."

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli. Yang aku tahu kau sangat cantik. Tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tapi... tunggu dulu. Sepertinya rambutmu bertambah panjang..." kata Siwon seraya berusaha menyentuh gelungan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan cepat menepis tangan Siwon dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa menurutmu semua yang kau lakukan tidak ada artinya?" Cetus Sungmin.

"Hey! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Walau begitu, aku melakukan semuanya karena kau. Jika itu bukan kau, aku tidak mungkin repot-repot mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada produser berita, memberikan berkas itu pada ibu Seohyun, dan menyuruh mata-mata untuk mengawasi mu. Kalau kau mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan pelan menjauhi meja kerjanya. "Oh, jadi ini semacam balas dendam? Begitu?" Ucap Sungmin yang kemudian berhenti di dekat jendela.

"Sayangnya ini bukan. Aku tidak ingat aku punya dendam padamu. Yang aku ingat aku cuman punya ketertarikan padamu."

"Obsesi gilamu menarikmu sejauh ini, tuan Choi? Aku lupa dimana Tuan Choi yang punya akal sehat. Kenapa dia repot-repot mengejar isteri orang lain padahal dia bisa saja dapatkan ratusan gadis cantik di luar sana," ejek Sungmin.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri di belakang gadis itu, kemudian tanpa jeda yang lama Siwon memeluknya dari belakang tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Memang apa yang kau mau sampai sebegitunya? Alasanya apa, Siwon?" Sungmin mulai kesal, tapi gadis itu tidak berusaha melepaskan diri.

Pria itu terdengar mendesah berat, agak frustasi nampaknya. "Apa semuanya masih kurang jelas, Sungmin?" Siwon balik tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu membuat semua permasalahan menjadi rumit, kenapa kau tidak mencoba memikirkannya dengan cara yang lebih sederhana. Dari awal, semua ini sudah ada di jalan yang salah. Aku sedang mencoba membuatmu sadar kalau masalah ini akan tambah runyam kalau kau menghindariku," jelas Siwon.

"Siwon, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tolong katakan apa maumu. Jangan berbelit-belit lalu kita selesaikan masalah kita," desak Sungmin.

"Satu-satunya masalahku disini adalah kau," tuding Siwon. "Kalau dari awal kau tidak membuat masalah dengan menikahi penyanyi itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Bukankah aku sering mengatakan kalau kau punya masalah perusahaan, katakan padaku. Jika kau memang harus mendapatkan warisan ayahmu itu, kita bisa menikah dan bahagia. Tidak perlu repot-repot menipu seperti ini."

"Jadi, kau ingin aku bercerai dan mengatakan pada publik kalau semua ini hanya akal-akalanku saja? Kau ingin begitu?" Ucap Sungmin yang kemudian menyentakkan tangan Siwon dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"Hohoho... lihat. Lee Sungmin ternyata tidak sebodoh itu. Dia bisa mengerti dengan baik apa yang aku inginkan, yah.. walau kurang tepat sebenarnya," kata Siwon yang tersenyum. "Aku cuman ingin kau bercerai denganya, melupakan orang itu, lalu menikah denganku secepatnya. Sederhana, bukan?"

"Itu tidak sesederhana kata-katamu."

"Pokoknya, lakukan saja seperti apa yang ku katakan dan masalah kita pun selesai," bela Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Alasan apa lagi kali ini? Terlalu muda lagi? Belum siap lagi? Ayolah Sungmin! Kita sudah mengerti satu sama lain, jadi berhentilah menghindari ku!"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!" Seru Sungmin.

"Tidak menghindari katamu? Semenjak kau kembali ke Korea kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu. Semua media sosialmu tidak aktif. Semua e-mail yang ku kirim tidak pernah dibalas. Kalau saja bukan Donghae yang memberitahuku, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu sefrustasi apa aku saat aku merasa kehilanganmu."

Perkataan Siwon benar-benar menusuk Sungmin. Membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam pada perasaannya. Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu tentang Siwon. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya cara agar dirinya tidak terikat terlalu kuat dengan pria ini.

"Maaf," lirih Sungmin. "Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, merasa semakin bersalah kalau harus merasakan tatapan menyakitkan Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ku maafkan sampai kau mau menikah denganku."

"Juga tolong maafkan aku. A-aku t-ti-tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Dari dulu, sekarang, bahkan nanti pun juga tetap tidak bisa."

"Oh Sungmin!" Erang Siwon frustasi. "Apa? Apa lagi alasannya? Tolong berikan aku penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. Pernikahan kita tidak akan merugikan siapapun!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Siwon," kata Sungmin yang membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Siwon. "Kau selalu saja egois seperti ini sampai-sampai kau tidak memahami perasaan orang lain. Apa kau sangat yakin aku punya perasaan yang sama padamu? Apa kau yakin aku menyukaimu seperti orang lain menyukaimu? Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana bencinya aku dengan orang seperti kau?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Tidak perlu terburu-buru membalas perasaanku. Setelah kita menikah nanti kau juga akan mengerti."

Sungmin terdiam, ditatapnya Siwon dengan penuh keraguan. Bibirnya agak bergetar ketika hendak bicara. Takut. Sungmin takut kalau-kalau Siwon berbuat hal-hal yang tak terduga, yang mungkin saja melukai harga dirinya sebagai perempuan.

"Disamping itu, ada alasan yang lebih besar lagi, Siwon. Jika kita menikah, pernikahan itu bisa menghancurkan hidupku. Hal yang berharga untukku."

Kerutan di dahi Siwon semakin dalam. "Apa? Kenapa? Hal berharga apa? Sungmin, jangan-jangan kau hamil? Anaknya?"

"Tidak!" Tukas Sungmin cepat. "Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin."

"Lalu apa?"

"Persahabatan kita bertiga, Siwon. Kau, aku, dan Heechul. Hal yang paling berharga untukku. Kau tahu aku selalu menjunjung tinggi nilai persahabatan kita. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya hanya karena keegoisanmu!"

"Kita? Apa hubungannya?"

"Lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya lebih bodoh disini. Kau memang tidak peka Siwon. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Heechul mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaannya. Heechul itu anak baik, dia tahu diri siapa dia sehingga ia tak pernah berani mengatakannya padamu."

"Oh, jangan mengarang, Sungmin"

"Tidak, aku serius. Mungkin kalau bukan aku yang mengatakannya Heechul akan terus-terusan membohongi dirinya sendiri."

"Jadi alasamu selama ini dia?" lirih Siwon.

"Ya."

Siwon termenung untuk beberapa saat. Entah kenapa lidahnya jadi terasa kelu dan tubuhnya kaku. Kurang logis sebenarnya, alasan itu seperti tidak mau didorong masuk ke kepalanya. Sejak kapan gadis yang dicintainya itu memperhatikan perasaan orang lain? Sejak kapan gadis itu menjadikan hati orang sebagai pertimbangan untuk hal besar? Mana gadis cerdas yang dikenalnya?

"Maaf, Siwon. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, tolong hentikan semua ini."

Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan berat hati. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja."

Sungmin mendengus kesal dan mulai berbalik dari Siwon. "Terserah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Lakukan saja sesukamu. Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku bisa bertahan dari mu."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, meninggalkan Siwon yang terpekur menatap lantai ruangan itu.

"Lalu alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa menceraikannya?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Hee-"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku bisa menerima kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku. Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak bisa menceraikannya? Jujur saja, melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau sudah tahu kan alasannya. Ini murni karena perusahaan," jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Siwon. "Apa maksudmu? Kau kan sudah tahu dari awal apa tujuanku."

"Maksudku, kau tidak menyukainya kan?" kata Siwon.

"Huh, apa urusanmu, tuan?"

"Jawab saja! Kau menyukainya atau tidak?!"

Sungmin berusaha tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar sumbang, "Pertanyaan konyol apa ini? Sangat tidak relevan."

"JAWAB SAJA!" Bentak Siwon.

Sungmin terpana, terkejut karena perubahan sikap Siwon yang drastis. Pikiran Sungmin terasa kosong saat Siwon menanyakan itu, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tanpa sadar lidahnya bergerak sendiri dan berkata, "Kalau aku menyukainya, memang apa urusanmu?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Hal yang paling ditakutkannya mungkin saja benar. Mungkin saja Sungmin benar-benar menyukai suaminya, karena itu ia bersikeras tidak mau bercerai. Itu semua bisa saja benar, dan kenyataan itu, parahnya lagi membuat hatinya semakin gamang.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada rapat penting setelah ini," ucap Sungmin pelan seraya berjalan mendekati pintu.

Saat Sungmin membuka pintu, matanya membulat menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"K-Kyu? Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"

_Jika semuanya sudah mulai jelas..._

_Jika kesimpulan dari semua hipotesis sudah hampir benar..._

_Apalagi yang harus terjadi agar mereka bisa menyerah?_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Harap tinggalkan komentar dan sarannya...^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Jumpa lagi dengan cerita ini ^^!

Saya sangat senang atas respon positif dari pembaca sekalian. Awalnya saya pikir karena sudah lama sekali saya tidak _update_, banyak yang menyerah menunggu cerita ini. Tapi ternyata masih banyak yang berkenan membacanya. **Terimakasih banyak atas kesetiaan dan apresiasi anda ^^!**

Big Thanks to: **Baby niz 137, Cywelf, Park Heeni, Wiprasetyalee, orange girls, sanmay88, PumpkinEvil137, ikakyuminss, , Misslah, minzy, nurindaKyumin, auliarheyza, ovallea, dan semua yang telah menyempatkan membaca. **

Berhubung banyak review yang mendukung saya untuk menaikkan rate cerita ini, maka saya akan menaikkannya. Tapi saya akan menaikkan rate nya di chapter 16. Sebenarnya hanya ada dua chapter yang ada konten dewasanya tapi tidak bisa saya pungkiri kalau di chapter-chapter lainnya ada embel-embel 'dewasa'-nya.

Hanya saja saya pikir pembaca yang masih di bawah umur tidak bisa lagi membaca cerita ini kalau saya harus menaikkkan ratenya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan, kan?

Oh iya, saya ingin menjelaskan pada beberapa reader yang sepertinya kurang puas dengan beberapa tokoh di cerita ini. Saya memang sudah memikirkan kalau semua tokoh sudah pada karakter yang pas untuk mendukung cerita ini. Jadi saya tidak akan mengubah tokoh siapapun atau karakternya.

Disini saya tidak ingin membuat satu tokoh pun terlihat jahat. Dalam cerita ini saya ingin menekankan alur dan proses cinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang jahat sebenarnya disini, hanya saja keadaan membuat mereka terkesan jahat. Tapi itu semua terserah pada pembaca. Prespektif pembaca sendirilah yang sebenarnya membuat cerita ini hidup.

Soal karakter Sungmin, maaf ya agak OOC. Karakter fisiknya juga sengaja saya buat beda dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya rambut Sungmin hitam disini saya ingin rambutnya pirang. Soalnya saya suka Sungmin rambutnya pirang, hehehehe #yang gak suka tolong abaikan ya...

Tentang alasan saya memilih Seohyun menjadi orang ketiga karena wajah dan karakternya cocok dengan alur cerita. Lama kelamaan saya yakin pembaca akan mengerti alasan saya yang satu ini.

Saya mohon maaf kepada pembaca yang tidak suka dengan tokoh ataupun karakternya. Dan saya juga mohon maaf karena tidak bisa merubahnya. Konsep yang telah saya buat sudah jelas dan dalam proses merealisasikannya. Tapi kalau ada pembaca yang kurang menikmati cerita karena gaya bahasa, EYD, atau kesalahan penulisan saya akan dengan senang hati memperbaikinya.

Selain itu banyak yang bertanya apa Kyuhyun dengar semua percakapan Sungmin dan Siwon. Jawabannya adalah, tentu saja ^^! Kyuhyuh dengar percakapan itu dari awal dan dia tahu... Nah, untuk reaksi Kyuhyun akan dijelaskan sedikit di chapter ini.

So Silahkan memebaca ^^!

**Bersama**

_Jika manusia-manusia itu selalu berpikir dengan perasaannya..._

_Jika manusia-manusia itu tidak pernah ingin melukai perasaan dan harga diri mereka sendiri..._

_Jika manusia-manusia itu egois..._

_Maka gadis itu adalah kebalikan dari manusia-manusia itu..._

_Walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya..._

Kyuhyun menyeret kakinya agak malas, sebenarnya saat ini badannya agak lemas dan lelah. Namun, pikirannya terus mendorongnya untuk terus berjalan bergandengan dengan gadis di sampingnya, Seohyun.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," ucap Seohyun lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, bahkan untuk berkata-kata saja dirinya sangat malas.

Sebenarnya, sudah 7 kali Seohyun menanyakan hal yang sama padanya sepanjang hari ini dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin tidak enak hati pada Seohyun. Kyuhyun tahu, Seohyun tulus memperhatikannya tapi hal itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun senang seperti dulu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi Kyuhyun merasa hambar ketika ia menjalani kencan hari ini. Apa mungkin hatinya sudah berubah?

Kencan hari ini pun, Sungmin yang merencanakannya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdalih, mungkin dengan bertemu satu sama lain bisa meringankan perasaan mereka. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun pikir hal ini malah merupakan hal konyol. Alih-alih membuat perasaannya semakin ringan, ini semua malah membuat perasaannya tambah berat dan dadanya semakin sesak.

Semua aspek kehidupannya terasa sulit dan serba salah. Bahkan untuk berkencan saja ia dan Seohyun harus menyamar dan menghindari keramaian. Bukankah ini semua terlalu merepotkan?

Kyuhyun melirik pada Seohyun. Mengenaskan, adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan gadis itu. Wajah tirus, mata cekung, dan pandangan kosong. Kyuhyun tahu ini berat untuk Seohyun, bahkan bagi Kyuhyun. Seharusnya pacarnya ini menyerah saja dan mencari laki-laki lain agar gadis itu tidak terus-terusan menderita. Semua yang Sungmin lakukan bisa saja jadi senjata ampuh untuk membunuh Seohyun dengan perlahan, dan kenyataan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Seohyun," kata Kyuhyun getir ketika mereka sudah duduk di taman.

"Hmm," gumam Seohyun yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Pandangan pupus itu. Seperti menusuk Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Aku membuatmu kacau, Seohyun. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi," ucap Kyuhyun bergetar.

Seohyun menyimpulkan senyum, terasa sangat dipaksakan. Pilu kelihatannya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Katanya lemah.

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini. Lupakan semua yang telah terjadi diantara kita," jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Senyum Seohyun berganti jadi ekspresi datar. Padahal dari tadi, ingin sekali Seohyun melonjak kegirangan karena pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Bergandengan tangan dan menelusuri taman-taman di tempat wisata ini sangat merubah suasana hatinya yang murung berhari-hari. Dia senang, bukan kepalang. Tapi, sikap Kyuhyun yang agak dingin membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk merasa senang. Apalagi, setelah ia mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan.

"Aku yakin ini semua menyakitimu, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sudah cukup aku yang jadi korbannya, aku tidak ingin menyeret lebih banyak orang dalam masalahku," tegas Kyuhyun.

Seohyun menggeleng dan berkata, "Kau tahu itu mustahil bagiku."

"Ayolah, ini terdengar semakin sulit! Kau gadis baik, Seohyun. Aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang sepertiku dan terjerat masalah yang lebih serius. Mungkin saja, lain kali bukan hanya nama baik dan karirmu yang dipertaruhkan, mungkin saja nyawamu yang nanti terancam. Seohyun, aku sudah punya banyak hal untuk dikhawatirkan dan aku tidak ingin menambahnya lagi. Cukuplah dengan semua ini, aku tidak bisa membuatmu seperti ini terus-terusan."

"Terus-terusan? Apa maksudmu selamanya? Bukankah kau bilang pernikahanmu juga akan berakhir? Kau juga tahu kan aku sudah bersedia menunggumu selama apapun itu. Jadi, kita tidak perlu mengakhirinya! Aku bisa bertahan sampai kapanpun, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku karena aku akan baik-baik saja," bela Seohyun.

"Tidak! Ini harus berakhir. Aku takut ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Tolonglah, Seohyun. Mengertilah. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak padaku, aku takut mengecewakanmu. Carilah laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku, karena aku tak yakin bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Seohyun terlihat kecewa. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun seperti membuatnya ingin berlari dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Alasan kalau dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun sudah cukup membuatnya bertahan sejauh ini, dan sekarang alasan itu terancam lenyap hanya karena keegoisan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa," lirih Seohyun sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, dan menatap lurus pada pohon Gingko di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Kyu. _Saranghae," _

"Aku harap kau punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang ku katakan. Aku tahu itu berat, sama beratnya seperti yang kurasakan. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu. Masalah yang ada di depan kita tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan. Ku jamin, setelan kita mengakhiri hubungan kita, kau dan aku akan lebih lega nantinya," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Seohyun tidak menjawab karena gadis itu kembali melamun. Tidak pernah ia duga kencannya hari ini berbeda dengan kencan-kencan mereka sebelumnya. Kencan mereka hari ini benar-benar terasa janggal dan aneh, canggung lebih tepatnya. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan. Betapa malangnya Seohyun hari ini.

"Ini sudah sore dan aku akan memberimu waktu berpikir. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, banyak wartawan yang berjaga di rumahmu akhir-akhir ini," kata Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Seohyun lalu berdiri dari bangku taman itu.

Saat hendak melangkah, suara Seohyun menghentikannya. "Apakah alasanmu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan hanya karena kekhawatiranmu? Apa mungkin wanita itu juga jadi alasannya?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap heran pada Seohyun. 'Ironis sekali' pikir Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Seohyun serupa dengan pertanyaan Siwon pada Sungmin tempo hari. Percakapan yang tidak sengaja di dengar Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya juga merupakan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap gamang akhir-akhir ini. Termasuk perihal hubungannya dengan pacarnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sembab, kemudian dia berkata, "Apa mungkin kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu jawaban itu. Jawaban yang juga ia cari akhir-akhir ini, tapi tidak pernah menemukan titik terangnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri," lirih Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengambil langkah-langkah besar menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Seohyun tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Gadis itu menangis sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya hancur, sakit, perih. Hal yang paling ditakutkannya sudah di depan mata.

Belum jauh dari situ, Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar. Di layar ponselnya tertera nama Donghae, adik iparnya.

"_Yobeoseyo!"_

_**"Hyung! Kau dari tadi dimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"**_

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang keluar bersama teman, karena terus bicara aku tidak sadar banyak panggilan masuk. Memang ada apa? Kenapa kau kedengaran panik begitu?"

_**"Pokoknya kau harus cepat ke rumah. Ini gawat, hyung! Noona... noona pingsan di kantornya. Sampai sekarang dia belum bangun juga. Semua orang khawatir, hyung!"**_

"MWO?!"

_**"Cepatlah datang! Oh, Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak ada di saat-saat begini. kau ta-"**_

Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon Donghae dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke pinggir jalan untuk menghentikan taksi apa saja yang lewat. Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, berteriak, "Taksi! Taksi" dengan suara bergetar. Seperti peluru menembus dadanya, rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan sampai-sampai Kyuhyun kehilangan pikirannya. Apapun yang nantinya terjadi dirinya tidak peduli, Kyuhyun berulang kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar secepatnya bisa berada di samping Sungmin.

_Jika orang-orang berpikir kalau masalah akan menghancurkan mereka..._

_Jika orang-orang akan putus asa dan menyerah begitu saja dengan keputusan yang ada..._

_Jika kesedihan akan membuat orang-orang larut pada luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh..._

_Maka bagi mereka berdua..._

_Masalah adalah salah satu jalan dan rencana terindah yang pernah ada untuk mereka..._

_Keputusan itu adalah benang-benang takdir yang menghubungkan mereka..._

_Dan kesedihan adalah kekuatan bagi mereka dan akan selalu menyatukan mereka... _

"Donghae!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah karena baru berlari.

Tanpa di duga, Donghae melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyuhyun sampai-sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Semua orang di sana sontak terkejut dan langsung berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyun, _sampai-sampai _noona _begini? Memang sesibuk apa kau sampai tidak memperhatikan isterimu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri. Agak susah sebenarnya bagi Kyuhyun karena kakinya terasa lemas setelah ia berlarian tadi. Tapi ia berhasil berdiri lalu menatap lurus Donghae.

"Maaf," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Maafmu itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan _noona _begitu saja, bodoh! Bukankah harusnya kau menjaganya dengan baik? Tapi kenapa saat _noona _memerlukanmu kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya," ucap Donghae dingin.

"Sudahlah, Donghae. _Eomma _yakin Kyuhyun punya alasan, kau tidak boleh menuduh orang yang bukan-bukan. Kyuhyun tidak salah, selama ini dia sudah menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Hanya saja, Sungminnya yang keras kepala dan sulit menurut," bela Leeteuk.

Donghae menatap garang pada ibunya, namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menjaga perasaan ibunya. Donghae pikir hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengalah dan menjaga suasana agar tetap tenang. Biar saja marahnya ia simpan untuk nanti. Toh jika Kyuhyun memang seperti dugaannya, dia bisa mencaci kakak iparnya itu kapanpun jika ada kesempatan. Yang penting sekarang ia harus mencoba berkepala dingin dan bersabar. Jangan sampai kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan membuat ibunya yang —baru pulih itu— terkena serangan jantung lagi.

Donghae pun mendengus saat menatap Kyuhyun sinis. Lalu, tanpa sepatah kata pun Donghae pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Sungmin. Pergi dengan langkah yang besar karena ia sedang sangat kesal.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat agak syok. Dia bersandar pada dinding dan menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan cemas. "A-a-apa Su-su-sungmin baik-baik sa-saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, kemudian wanita itu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Saat ini Sungmin sedang dipriksa dokter kepercayaan keluarga kami. Aku yakin, Sungmin baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kita tidak ke rumah sakit saja, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, lagipula Sungmin tidak suka rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelannya," ucap Leeteuk ringan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat ia menangkap ekspresi gembira dari Leeteuk. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa bisa seorang ibu terlihat baik-baik saja saat tahu anaknya sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Apa yang membuat Leeteuk tampak begitu senang?

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria muda berjas putih dengan menenteng sebuah tas hitam keluar, diikuti dua orang perawat perempuan berperawakan mungil.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk serta merta mengerubuni dokter itu. Dokter itu tersenyum melihat wajah Leeteuk yang terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana, Dok? Ada kabar baik?" Tanya Leeteuk bersemangat, sehingga kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam.

Dokter itu masih tersenyum dan kemudian berkata, "Kehamilan Nyon-" belum sempat dokter itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah berseru histeris.

"APA?! Sungmin hamil?" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali sambil menatap ibu mertua dan dokter itu bergantian.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang berlebihan, namun akhirnya tawanya disela oleh dokter itu.

"Bukan begitu maksud saya, Tuan. Saya ingin mengatakan bahwa kehamilan Nyonya Cho negatif," kata dokter itu tenang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, padahal pikirannya sudah melayang ke hal-hal 'aneh'.

Di lain pihak Leeteuk tampak kecewa berat, harapannya hilang begitu saja. "Padahal kukira anak itu sedang mengandung. Jarang sekali Sungmin sakit seperti ini, jadi aku senang sekali saat tiba-tiba Kangin bilang mungkin anak itu sedang hamil. Huh, benar-benar mengecewakan," ucap Leeteuk setengah bergumam.

Kyuhyun sadar ternyata 'kabar baik' yang dimaksud ibu mertuanya itu adalah kehamilan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun dan mau dipikir dengan cara apapun, tetap saja Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak mungkin hamil. Karena Kyuhyun tahu betul bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah menyentuh isterinya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri yang notabenenya adalah suami sahnya.

"Disamping itu, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun gusar.

"Nyonya baik-baik saja. Beliau sudah sempat sadar, namun saya menyarankan beliau agar tidur dan beristirahat lagi. Nyonya nampaknya kelelahan karena pekerjaan beliau sehingga beliau terkena _Typhus_, dan parahnya lagi karena sering telat makan Mag beliau kambuh. Saya harap anda bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Pastikan Nyonya minum obat yang telah saya resepkan, kompres badannya dengan air dingin, cek suhu tubuhnya setiap 3 jam, dan biarkan beliau beristirahat 2 sampai 3 hari dari pekerjaan beliau," jelas dokter itu. "Tolong jaga isteri anda dengan baik, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan canggung dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah mendengarkan pesan-pesan dokter itu. Tidak berselang lama, dokter tersebut pun pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakitnya. Leeteuk juga tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan dokter itu, lalu Leeteuk mengantar dokter beserta perawat-perawat itu sampai ke depan pintu utama dilantai satu.

Kyuhyun tidak ikut mengantar, pria itu malah menerobos masuk kamar karena ingin melihat kondisi isterinya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Dilihatnya isterinya yang tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Terlihat sangat nyenyak.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan mata masih terpaku pada gadis yang dibalut selimut tebal itu. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh dahi Sungmin, namun tangan Sungmin lebih dahulu menangkap tangan Kyuhyun sehingga pria itu sangat kaget.

"Ku pikir kau tidur," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mana bisa aku tidur dengan kepala sepening ini, lagi pula aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan," kata Sungmin yang berusaha untuk duduk dan melepaskan kompresan kain dari kepalanya.

"Dokter tadi menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dan memastikan kau beristirahat dengan baik."

Sungmin memandang lemah pada Kyuhyun, dan berkata, "Bagaimana kencannya?"

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan topik ini. Dirinya tidak ingin membahas masalah pribadinya, dan menurutnya hal tersebut tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Cukup dirinya yang tahu dan mengatasi masalah itu. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sungmin.

"Biasa saja," jawab Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh dahi Sungmin. "Badanmu panas sekali!"

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas seraya menepis tangan Kyuhyun "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau selalu saja begini. Terus memaksakan diri dan tidak perduli dengan keadaanmu sendiri. Sekali-kali kau harus bisa berbagi masalah, siapa tahu aku juga bisa membantu pekerjaanmu. Jika kau terus-terusan begini, bisa saja kau ma-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Sungmin lebih dahulu menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tolong jangan menceramahiku. Aku sedang lelah berdebat. Simpan saja omelanmu kalau aku sudah cukup sembuh," ucap Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin di bibirnya dan meremas jari-jari Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Maaf," lirih Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat khawatir," kata Kyuhyun menunddukkan kepalanya seraya menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tangan hangat Sungmin. Terasa sangat pas.

Kyuhyun memandangi jari manisnya dan jari manis Sungmin. Cincin kawin itu masih tersemat manis di jari-jari mereka. Walau mereka sama-sama tahu kalau cincin itu hanya simbolis saja, tapi mereka tetap memakainya. Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri cincin itu bisa membuatnya merasakan kehadiran Sungmin saat Sungmin sedang tidak bersamanya.

Satu tangan Sungmin yang bebas menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegitunya. Tapi, aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku. Terimakasih."

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin yang satu lagi dan menggenggamnya. Sesaat kemudian ruangan itu menjadi hening. Bukan canggung, hanya terasa terlalu nyaman. Bahkan percakapan pun rasanya bisa menghancurkan momen indah ini.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun saat ia memperhatikan sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang membiru. Dielusnya pelan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun meringis dan menangkap tangan Sungmin lagi.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Donghae?"

Kyuhyun agak kaget saat Sungmin dengan cepat mengetahui siapa yang memukulnya.

"Kenapa dia memukulmu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bukan hal penting, sepertinya Donghae sedang dalam _mood _buruk itu saja," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jika dia bertingkah aneh katakan saja atau kalau kau bisa nasehati dia. Akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya semakin menyebalkan, " ucap Sungmin. "Kau mau kupanggilkan pelayan untuk mengobatimu?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng, karena menurutnya lukanya sudah sembuh saat ia melihat Sungmin baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu sakit?"

"Aku tidak suka disentuh pelayan-pelayan itu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin tersenyum samar dan menatap nanar pada pria dihadapannya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat merindukan pria itu walaupun sebenarnya mereka bertemu setiap hari. Sungmin ingin seperti saat ini sebentar saja, merasakan bagaimana tangan kokoh itu menggenggam tangan-tangannya yang lelah. Ia ingin memandangi pria itu sepuasnya. Mengobati hatinya yang meradang setiap ia ingat masalah-masalahnya.

"Kyu, duduklah disampingku," pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun agak tercengang mendengar permintaan Sungmin, namun dirinya tetap menuruti perkataan Sungmin. Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan tempat bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di samping Sungmin dengan salah satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan isterinya. Kemudian Sungmin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan kemudian mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk bersandar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon untuk beberapa saat karena is sibuk menenangkan gejolak aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Namun lama kelamaan, Kyuhyun juga tidak menolak. Dirinya ikut merasa nyaman dengan adanya Sungmin di dekatnya.

Sungmin menutup matanya untuk dapat merasakan bagaimana irama jantung Kyuhyun berdetak di punggungnya, mendatangkan ketenangan tiada tara yang selama ini dicarinya. Genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun pun di eratkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa ia sadari, rasanya sangat hangat dan menenangkan dalam suasana seperti ini. Kyuhyun juga ikut terpejam, menyesap aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Sungmin disampingnya, dan merasa bahwa saat-saat seperti ini terlalu berharga untuk didapatkannya. Baru kali ini dirinya bisa merasa benar-benar tenang semenjak pernikahannya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berharap agar waktu bisa berhenti dan membiarkan Sungmin dan dirinya seperti ini.

Rambut halus Sungmin terasa agak menggelitik saat kepala gadis itu bergerak pelan. "Kyu, kau sudah siap untuk gala konser besok lusa?" Tanya Sungmin sehingga tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada wajah Sungmin.

"Ya, aku dan yang lainnya sudah latihan beberapa hari terakhir, gladi bersihnya besok. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku mau melihat kau bernyanyi."

Sesungging senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan membolehkanmu kekantor untuk besok atau lusa, kau harus beristirahat." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kau bahkan tidak boleh pergi ke gladi bersih."

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa pergi ke gala konser. Cuman satu malam kan?" Rengek Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tapi hanya ke konser. Aku akan memastikan kau tidak pergi kekantor. Kau diantar dengan Shindong dan Heechul ya?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Dan Kyu, aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi sekarang."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Sehingga Kyuhyun mulai bertanya-tanya gerangan kenapa Sungmin yang dingin berubah semanja ini saat sakit.

"Tidak mau," jawab Kyuhyun enggan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan manjanya yang hampir tidak pernah di temui Kyuhyun. "Mungkin saja kan jika aku mendengarmu bernyanyi aku bisa langsung sembuh," bujuk Sungmin

"Ugh, Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun

Sungmin bergelayut manja dan mempernyaman posisinya, kembali memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan suara lembut Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

"_Geuden algo innayo... i sun-ganedo kkedatji mot-hajyo... geudega jogi sumswineun gollodo... negen olmana sojunghan gippeumi dweneunji... hoksi dareun sarange... honjaga anil kkabwa... wenji duryoum apso... marhal suga obso sumgyowatjiman..." __**(Apakah kau tahu? Kau tidak dapat menyadarinya bahkan pada saat ini. Meskipun kau berjalan dan bernafas di sana, sebanyak apapun kesenanganmu adalah hal berharga bagiku. Mungkin tidak ada kesendirian di cinta yang lain. Aku bersembunyi, tidak dapat mengatakan di depanmu tentang ketakutanku)~**_Yesung, (I'm Behind You)

_Jika cinta itu sakti..._

_Jika cinta bisa menggetarkan dunia sebagaimana ia menggetarkan hati manusia..._

_Mampukah cinta melumpuhkan detik-detik jam itu agar berhenti?_

_Mampukah cinta membunuh langit mendung itu?_

_Agar dua insan itu bisa bersatu untuk selamanya..._

Setelah memastikan Sungmin meminum obatnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur dan berjalan ke meja kerja Sungmin di sudut ruangan.

Hari sudah cukup larut dan Kyuhyun masih harus bergulat dengan beberapa berkas. Ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Sungmin dalam pekerjaannya selama dua atau tiga hari kedepan. Itu semua Kyuhyun lakukan agar isterinya tidak heboh membicarakan pekerjaannya yang akan semakin menumpuk selagi isterinya memulihkan kesehatannya. Ia ingin isterinya benar-benar mengistirahatkan diri.

Jadilah dirinya harus mengikuti semua instruksi Sungmin tentang ini dan itu. Untungnya Sungmin hanya menugaskan Kyuhyun masalah-masalah berkas, karena isterinya itu tahu dirinya tidak pandai dengan urusan lapangan.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam bagi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa laporan keuangan, membuat proposal untuk beberapa program, dan mengatur perencanaan beberapa proyek. Semua hal itu membuat dirinya terasa penat. Tak terbayang bagi Kyuhyun jika isterinya harus mengerjakan hal-hal semacam ini siang malam. Bahkan dirinya sendiri sudah bergidik membayangkannya. Apa yang disukai Sungmin dari pekerjaan membosankan seperti ini?

Satu lagi hal yang harus dilakukan Kyuhyun sehingga ia bisa istirahat sesudah ini. Mengirim e-mail kepada beberapa perusahaan penyiaran. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menuliskan isi e-mail lagi, karena Sungmin sudah melakukannya. Yang perlu dilakukan Kyuhyun hanyalah mengirim e-mail itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasakan ada gelagat aneh saat Sungmin dengan terpaksa meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mengirimkan e-mail. E-mail itu nampaknya sangat penting dan rahasia, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tidak diperbolehkan mengintip isinya dan harus mengirimkannya malam ini juga.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak penasaran. Lagipula hal penting apa yang membuat Sungmin dengan hati-hati merahasiakannya. Jika memang urusan bisnis tidak apa-apa toh ia membukanya. Lagipula, ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang urusan bisnis dan jika hal itu tidak menarik baginya ia akan dengan cepat melupakannya.

Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup Kyuhyun mengirimkan e-mail e-mail itu. Dan detik berikutnya, rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya. Kyuhyun membuka berkas yang dilampirkan di e-mail e-mail yang dikirimkannya sebelumnya.

Sesaat kemudian matanya yang mengantuk menjadi terjaga sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main melihat isi lampiran itu. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan kalau ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

Tertera banyak digit yang menunjukkan nominal uang dalam lampiran itu. Setelah Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca sekilas lampiran itu dirinya benar-benar tercengang.

Lampiran yang dibukanya saat itu adalah surat-surat perjanjian Sungmin dengan beberapa direktur utama perusahaan penyiaran di KorSel dan perusahaan penyiaran internasional. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, isinya membuktikan kalau selama ini Sungmin menyuap direktur-direktur itu.

Sungmin menyuap perusahaan-perusahaan itu supaya mereka berhenti mengabarkan berita miring tentang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

Belum habis keterkejutan Kyuhyun saat ia membuka lampiran e-mail yang paling terakhir dikirimkannya. Isinya tidak seformal yang biasanya, namun lebih mampu membuatnya kehabisan akal.

Surat pribadi Sungmin kepada keluarga Seohyun. Surat yang menyatakan kalau Sungmin bersedia melakukan perundingan atas kasus pernikahan palsu mereka dan akan melakukan upaya rehabiitasi untuk Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Apa maksud Sungmin melakukan semua ini? Semua ini terlalu berisiko bagi Sungmin sendiri. Kenapa Sungmin harus merepotkan dirinya menyelesaikan masalah yang ia buat sendiri? Kenapa sejak awal Sungmin selalu mengambil langkah sendiri dengan sok tahunya dan menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Kyuhyun tahu hidupnya sedang rumit. Tapi ia juga sangat tahu kalau gadis itu lebih menderita karena runyamnya masalah-masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia selalu merasa Sungmin selalu berputar-putar. Tidak pernah lugas jika ingin menggambarkan bahwa ia sebenarnya perlu bantuan.

Kyuhyun benci dengan arogansi dan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Sungmin.

Ia selalu ingin bertanya pada gadis itu. Kenapa ia tidak menyerah saja? Kenapa ia tidak minta bantuan saja? Dan kenapa gadis itu tidak jujur saja?

Jika seperti ini terus, lama-lama gadis itu akan hancur.

_Jika uluran dan senyuman sudah ditawarkan..._

_Cawan dan pedang sudah ditenggelamkan..._

_Jika matahari dan bulan mulai menertawakan..._

_Dua hati perlahan akan melebur karena dipersatukan..._

_**Bersambung...**_

Review anda sangat di harapkan ^^!


	15. Chapter 15

Nampaknya permintaan maaf tidak akan mengobati kekecewaan kalian para readers... hehe... maafkan saya karena menghilang selama berbulan-bulan lagi. Saya benar-benar sibuk karena beberapa waktu yang lalu harus mengikuti kompetisi sains yang mengorbankan waktu persiapan selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Ya... walau hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan tapi saya cukup senang karena kompetisinya sudah berlalu dan saya dapat mulai berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan menulis. Namun, ini semua juga tetap memerlukan proses.

Terimakasih kepada semua reader yang telah sabar menantikan cerita ini, selamat menikmati...

* * *

**Aku Menyerah**

_Jika telah sampai waktunya semuanya akan berhenti..._

_Jika telah lelah semuanya akan sirna..._

_Tapi selalu ada pengecualian bagi jalan mereka..._

_Cinta dan kehidupan itu akan muncul saat semuanya telah mencapai titik nol..._

Tempat itu sudah mulai dipenuhi orang-orang, para teknisi, kameramen dan panitia pelaksana hilir mudik mengurus ini dan itu. Kadang terdengar omelan kasar dari kepala pelaksana yang merasa anak buahnya tidak becus bekerja. Hiruk pikuk tamu-tamu undangan dengan pakaian-pakaian mereka yang mewah menambah ribut suasana disana.

Baru saja Sungmin mau berjalan ke kerumunan kru tv namun tangannya keburu digenggam Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada pekerjaan apapun hari ini, kau ingat?" Kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun paham isterinya selalu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur secara langsung dalam sebuah acara, begitu juga seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya sudah sedari siang Sungmin merengek ingin pergi lebih awal agar bisa ikut mempersiapkan gala konser hari ini. Tapi Kyuhyun memarahinya dan membuat Sungmin harus beristirahat. Maklumlah, Sungmin belum begitu sembuh sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan membalas genggaman Kyuhyun di tangan mungilnya, sehingga dengan refleks Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin. Senyum yang jujur karena hari ini dirinya sangat gembira. Entah kenapa dan darimana rasa gembira itu datang, yang ia tahu ia senang saat bersama Sungmin.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu!" Ucap Sungmin seraya menepuk wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dari tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli lalu menggoda Sungmin. "Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ugh! Hentikan."

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin ke kursi kehormatan.

"Aku akan ke backstage. Pokoknya kau harus disini sampai acara selesai. Aku menyanyi diakhir acara. Kau mengerti?" Kata Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin duduk di kursinya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja kalau ku tinggal? Suhu badanmu tidak naik kan? Jika kau pusing atau merasa tidak enak badan kau cari Heechul. Dia akan mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Kyu, aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan menurutku aku sudah sehat. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan," ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Mungkin sebentar lagi orang tuamu akan datang menemanimu disini," kata Kyuhyun seraya melirik dua kursi kosong di kanan Sungmin.

"Entahlah, setahuku mereka sekarang ada di Los Angeles," ucap Sungmin agak bergumam.

Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin sebentar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian acara akan segera dimulai sedang kursi-kursi di sampingnya belum ada yang mengisi. Paling-paling beberapa direktur yang akan menemaninya malam ini karena semua keluarganya sedang berada di luar negeri.

Sejujurnya saat ini dirinya merasa mati kutu. Bosan setengah mati. Pasalnya, _smarthpone_ dan Ipadnya disembunyikan Kyuhyun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sungmin sempat marah dan merajuk pada suaminya itu, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun malah senang melihat tingkah Sungmin yang merajuk. Jadilah Sungmin menyerah. Toh Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengembalikan semua barang elektroniknya kalau Sungmin sudah beristirahat dengan cukup.

Sungmin sempat bertanya kepada Kyuhyun tentang kenapa ia begitu perhatian tentang kesehatannya. Awalanya Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun hanya ingin terlihat sebagai suami yang bertanggung jawab di hadapan keluarganya, atau Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan ejekan Donghae. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun menjawab "_Aku juga bingung. Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau sakit dan setiap kali ku ingat kalau kau sakit aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja."_

Wanita mana yang tidak tersanjung diperhatikan sebegitunya. Sungmin sangat senang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ada kehangatan yang menjalari hatinya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari dirinya mulai sering tersenyum. Dia merasa bahagia beberapa hari terakhir ini karena mereka bersama.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Wanita itu mengucapkan selamat malam dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku duduk disini, keluargamu tidak bisa hadir kan?" Kata wanita itu.

Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sepertinya begitu. Saya justru senang jika ada yang menemani selama acara ini," ucap Sungmin tetap berusaha sopan.

Nyonya Seo duduk dengan tegak dan menatap lurus pada Sungmin, wajahnya serius dan terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Apakah nona Seohyun akan tampil malam ini?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin dijawab dengan gelengan cepat dari Nyonya Seo.

"Sayang sekali, padahal saya ingin melihatnya bernyanyi. Dimana sekarang Nona Seo?"

Raut wajah Nyonya Seo berubah, terlihat sedih dan putus asa. "Dia di rumah," jawab beliau lemah.

"Nona, bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang lebih pribadi? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan, dan hal ini agak mendesak," kata Nyonya Seo setengah berbisik.

Sungmin agak gamang mengingat pesan Kyuhyun agar dirinya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai konser selesai. "Apakah tidak bisa dibicarakan di sini saja? Saya agak berat kalau harus meninggalkan konser," ujar Sungmin.

"Kumohon, hanya sebentar saja."

"Baiklah, jika sepertinya masalah ini sangat penting. Tapi, kita harus bicara dimana? Kantor saya memang dekat dari tempat ini tapi akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk bolak-balik. Jika kita mencari tempat di keramaian ini, hal itu sangat tidak bijaksana mengingat banyak kru tv dan acara infotainment disini. Saya khawatir akan muncul kabar tidak baik," jelas Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan atap bangunan ini?" Tawar Nyonya Seo.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk ragu dan beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian mengekor Nyonya Seo pergi ke atap bangunan.

Sepatu berhak tinggi yang digunakannya serta gaun panjang yang dikenakannya sebenarnya agak mempersulit Sungmin untuk berjalan. Namun ia paksakan kaki-kakinya untuk melangkah dengan cepat agar menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Nyonya Seo.

Tak selang berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di atap. Sungmin mengambil langkah menjauh dari Nyonya Seo. Sedang Nyonya Seo memastikan pintu yang mereka lewati sebelumnya sudah tertutup.

"Jadi, Nyonya. Hal penting apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Kata Sungmin membuat orang yang diajaknya bicara berjalan mendekatinya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Nyonya Seo malah tercenung beberapa saat dan menatap Sungmin hampir menangis.

"Apa ini masalah pernikahan saya? Bukankah saya sudah mengatakan kalau perundingan kita dimulai bulan depan?" Ujar Sungmin.

Nyonya Seo berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan kemudian bersimpuh memeluk kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat terkejut, dirinya berjengit saat merasakan air mata Nyonya Seo tumpah di kakinya. Sungmin pun menundukkan badannya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Nyonya Seo.

"Kumohon Nona, aku sudah tidak punya cara lain. Kumohon ceraikanlah suamimu secepatnya," kata Nyonya Seo sambil terisak.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membantu Nyonya Seo berdiri. "Tolong bicara perlahan-lahan, saya akan mendengarkan," ucap Sungmin lembut seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Nyonya Seo pelan.

"Hiks...hiks... Seohyun.. Seohyun..." racau ibu itu. "Saat ini dia sedang tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Dia mengalami dehidrasi akut. Belum lagi psikologisnya yang terguncang habis-habisan." Suaranya terisak namun tetap dipaksakan untuk bicara. "Kumohon, aku sudah putus asa. Kau lah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan aku dan puteri ku."

"Saya mengerti situasi yang anda hadapi, tapi bolehkah saya bertanya. Kenapa anda berhenti mengancam saya? Kenapa anda sekarang malah memintanya begini?" Jujur. Sungmin lebih menyukai jika dirinya diancam atau dihujani makian daripada dihadapkan dengan orang yang memohon-mohon padanya. Kalau begini keadaannya, dirinya tidak bisa berlagak jahat. Dia tidak bisa menolak permohonan ini begitu saja.

Nyonya Seo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian ia memandang lurus pada Sungmin yang juga sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Awalnya aku ingin memojokkan mu. Aku pikir dengan bantuan tuan Choi kau akan segera menyerah. Tapi, lambat laun aku rasa ini semua salah, aku merasa aku hanya diperalat tuan Choi. Akhirnya saat aku berniat menghentikan semua ini, tiba-tiba Seohyun tahu semua hal yang telah aku lakukan terhadap mu. Dia meminta aku untuk berhenti. Karena baginya menyakitimu sama dengan menyakiti Kyuhyun."

Isakan Nyonya Seo mulai mereda dan beliau melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dia begitu baik memberi mu kesempatan, padahal bisa saja Seohyun menghancurkan perusahaan dan nama baik mu. Tapi ia tak melakukannya."

Sungmin merasa bersalah. Saat ini ia percaya kalau segala kekacauan yang menimpa Seohyun adalah ulahnya, tapi dirinya sendiri juga bingung untuk mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Bahkan dia sempat berkata untuk merelakan Kyuhyun dan berhenti menjadi beban pria itu. Namun nyatanya dia bohong. Gadis itu hanya mampu mengungkapkannya, dia tidak sanggup melupakan Kyuhyun."

"Baik, saya mengerti apa maksud anda," lirih Sungmin. "Putri anda tidak bisa menunggu Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi, bukan begitu?"

"Benar. Dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun secepatnya," tegas Nyonya Seo.

Sungmin merasa hatinya terasa ngilu ketika terlintas di benaknya tentang perceraian. Sebenarnya kondisi perusahaan dan keluarganya belum stabil untuk mengajukan perceraian. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya ada perasaan tidak rela melepas kehadiran Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin merasa senang setiap kali ia bersama suaminya itu.

"Nona, aku sangat berharap kau bisa melakukannya secepatnya. Aku takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Jadi, bisakah kau berjanji untuk bercerai?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berjanji tentang perceraian.

"Nona?"

"Saya takut tidak bisa berjanji. Anda tahu sendiri perceraian saya penuh dengan risiko dan akan banyak dampak yang merugikan jika hal itu benar-benar dilakukan. Belum lagi, perceraian harus disetujui kedua belah pihak dan a-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena disela oleh Nyonya Seo.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti setuju dengan perceraian ini jika dia tahu bagaimana kondisi Seohyun."

Nyonya Seo memang terlihat mendesak Sungmin terlalu jauh dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain. "Saya akan mengusahakannya, bahkan kalau memungkinkan secepatnya. Anda tahu bukan, kalau penyerahan kepemilikan perusahaan saya baru dilaksanakan 3 bulan lagi. Jika saya membatalkan pernikahan saya sekarang maka penyerahan itu juga batal," jelas Sungmin.

Nyonya Seo menghela nafas berat dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan mendekati pintu dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Namun, sebelum wanita itu benar-benar pergi, ia berkata. "Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Sekarang hanya kau yang bisa ku harapkan. Jika kau masih punya hati, hendaknya kau menyerah secepatnya. Perusahaan mu tidak menjamin kebahagiaan mu nantinya, dan lagipula aku tidak ingin kau menyesal karena rasa bersalah."

Setelah pintu itu tertutup Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas, pundaknya bergetar, matanya panas hampir menangis, dan hatinya terasa amat pilu.

Sungmin meraih besi dingin yang memagari atap itu, dirinya merasa begitu lelah hingga mungkin sewaktu-waktu ia bisa tumbang.

Ada perasaan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya bingung. Kadang ia pikir akalnya mulai buntu memikirkan langkah apa selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil, dirinya merasa serba salah. Dan itu semua membuat hatinya lelah. Sungmin tahu, walaupun ia beristirahat selama apapun, rasa lelah itu tidak akan pergi begitu saja, malahan terasa semakin perih.

Sering hati kecilnya berteriak agar berhenti melakukan semua ini, sering ia merasa putus asa untuk mencapai tujuannya, sering ia pikir dirinya belum pantas menjadi pucuk kekuasaan perusahan itu, dan begitu seringnya Sungmin berpikir untuk menyerah sesering itulah ia merasa hidupnya terasa kering dan kosong.

Kenapa hidupnya rumit? Kenapa dia tidak jadi perempuan biasa yang bisa bahagia setelah menikah dan punya anak?

Sungmin tahu semua masalah ini pada dasarnya dimulai oleh dirinya sendiri, maka dari itu dirinya sendiri yang harus menyelesaikannya. Tapi kenapa setiap kali Sungmin ingin memperbaiki masalahnya selalu muncul masalah lain. Masalah selalu datang tak berkesudahan, membuat dirinya tersiksa.

Matanya mulai basah, untuk kali ini dia tidak menahan tangisannya. Sungmin ingin menangis sepuasnya, berteriak sepuasnya, mengumpat nasibnya sepuasnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti menangis sebelum ada yang melihatnya sekacau ini.

Angin malam berdesir pelan, membuat Sungmin bergidik kedinginan.

Dirinya tersadar, jauh di lubuk hatinya ada ruang kosong yang selama ini dibiarkan kosong dan dingin. Namun sekarang ruangan itu sudah ada yang mengisi penuh, membuat hatinya hangat dan merasa dia masih pantas untuk bahagia.

Seseorang telah mengisi hatinya, dan beruntungnya orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin nyatanya tidak mengerti kalau sebenarnya ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan dengan berat hati Sungmin memutuskan menghentikan permainannya ini.

Ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Siwon padanya. Siwon benar, sejak awal semua ini sudah salah dan kesalahan ini harus segera ia akhiri agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahan yang lain lagi.

Jika saja sejak awal ia tidak mati-matian membenci Kangin...

Jika saja hatinya tidak rakus untuk mengejar perusahaan itu...

Jika saja ia tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun dan menyimpan perasaan itu...

Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Mungkin dirinya dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

_Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin. Dunia ini bukan pengandaian. Ini hidupmu dan kau harus menghadapinya._

Entah berapa lama Sungmin berdiri sambil menangis, dan akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir jika mendapati Sungmin tidak ada di kursinya.

Sungmin melirik arloji mungilnya dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia pergi ke ruangan konser. Jika Sungmin tidak salah ingat Kyuhyun akan tampil 3 menit lagi, karena itu Sungmin berlari-lari kecil mencapai ruangan itu.

Kaki Sungmin terasa pegal, namun dipaksakannya mencapai pintu masuk. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun walau ia tahu sebenarnya hal itu malah menyakitinya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum pada beberapa penjaga dengan tuxedo di depan pintu masuk. Para penjaga itu membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan membungkukkan badan dan membiarkan Sungmin masuk.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sedang bernyanyi di tengah panggung. Rasa perih itu datang lagi dan lebih menyakitkan. Bahkan hanya untuk memandanginya saja rasanya tidak kuat.

Suara Kyuhyun menggema merdu ke penjuru ruangan itu, menimbulkan decak kagum dari para penonton yang terpana begitu saja, terhipnotis dengan pesonanya.

"_O__neul, neol meollihamyeo honja inneun nal mideo jwo__... __naega chama nege hal su, eomneun mal geugeon__... __"saranghae" cheoeum neukkim geudaero__... __cheoeum neukkim geudaero_," _**(Today I left you... Believe the lonely me... The words I can't say to you is 'I Love You'... Just like my first impression... Just like my first impression... )**_

Sungmin sangat dan selalu merindukan pria itu. Seseorang yang selalu ingin digapainya, selalu dekat dengannya namun acap kali terasa jauh.

Air mata Sungmin luluh begitu saja. Dirinya menangis tanpa suara dan tetap berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sedang disana setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya, ia berdiri seperti orang linglung. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sosok yang menghantui pikiran dan hatinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Sosok yang sebenarnya tengah menangis dan mengucapkan...

"_Saranghae_."

Dengan lirih hampir tak terdengar.

_Jika kesempatan untuk memohon itu datang..._

_Ia ingin memohon agar diberi kekuatan..._

_Kekuatan untuk tertawa saat dirinya sangat ingin menangis..._

_Kekuatan untuk berbohong agar tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya sebenarnya..._

_Kekuatan untuk menjaga hatinya agar tetap setia walau rasanya pahit..._

Gadis itu masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu, sesekali terdengar desah nafasnya yang nampak kecewa.

Sungmin memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya terasa berat hari ini. Walau sudah beristirahat selama tiga hari, keadaannya bukan membaik. Malah membuatnya semakin tertekan dan tubuhnya terasa sangat letih.

Diliriknya arlojinya. Pukul 15.30. Sepertinya Sungmin telah melewatkan makan siangnya lagi hari ini. Dirinya terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang ditinggalkan selama tiga hari. Mungkin terlalu fokus membuatnya lupa diri.

Setidaknya pekerjaan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perasaannya yang tidak nyaman beberapa hari ini. Jika saja Sungmin punya kesempatan untuk melamun barang satu detik, maka ia yakin dirinya bisa lepas kendali dan kembali menangis dengan alasan tidak jelas.

Sungmin tidak mau seperti itu. Dia sadar dirinya bukan gadis lemah, dan lagi-lagi, tujuan utamanya bukan pria itu, juga bukan cinta, tapi perusahaan ini. Bukankah jika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang besar artinya dia harus mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki? Hati dan perasaannya termasuk hitungan, bukan?

_**Tok... Tok...**_

"Masuk," jawab Sungmin cepat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Sungmin mendengus kesal memandang orang yang membuka pintu.

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin, namun ia tidak mengomentarinya. Pria itu malah berjalan kebelakang kursi Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin dengan cepat.

Sungmin dengan serta merta menyentakkan tangan Siwon dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau memang keras kepala," ucap Sungmin setengah menggumam.

Siwon hanya menyimpulkan senyum menyebalkannya dan bersandar di hadapan Sungmin.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya merindukanmu, Sungmin," kata Siwon seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apakah tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa kau rindukan? Kenapa kau repot-repot merindukan isteri orang lain? Ada apa? Kau tidak laku rupanya ya," sahut Sungmin ketus.

Siwon geram mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon menarik dagu Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. "Setahuku. Kaulah yang paling tahu alasannya, sayang," kata Siwon seraya menatap lekat manik mata Sungmin. Mata yang mampu menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya terpaku setiap kali ia memandang mata itu

Belum sempat Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Siwon, seseorang menarik lengannya, membuatnya berdiri dan menoleh kepada orang —yang dengan kasar— menariknya.

"Kyuhyun?" lirih Sungmin kaget. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Kyuhyun tidak melirik sedikit pun pada Sungmin. Matanya menatap tajam pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ooo! Ternyata suami gadunganmu ini memergoki kita, sayang," ucap Siwon dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kepalanya tengah meledak-ledak mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Siwon. Dengan satu gerakan Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah kemeja Siwon dan akan melayangkan tinjunya. Untungnya, Sungmin mencegah Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Entah kenapa, kenyataan bahwa Sungmin melindungi Siwon membuatnya kecewa.

"Kyu, tolong hentikan. Tidak ada hal yang terjadi diantara kami," kata Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia hanya mengunjungi ku hari ini."

"Mengunjungi mu? Apa menurutmu aku tidak lihat? Dia hampir menciummu, Sungmin!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Hohoho! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau marah Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau hanya suami gadungannya saja? Kenapa kau repot-repot bertingkah cemburu seperti ini?" kata Siwon.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu."

"Hei! Menurutmu yang lancang disini siapa? Apa kau pikir kau berhak ikut campur tentang masalahku dengan Sungmin. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" tantang Siwon.

"Kyu, Siwon hentikan! Bisakah kalian tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan saat ini. Jika kalian tidak bisa tenang, lebih baik kalian berdua keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga," tegas Sungmin.

Sayangnya, kedua pria itu sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan mereka masih setia melemparkan tatapan tajam dan menusuk kepada satu sama lain.

"Hei pria murahan, apa kau tidak dengar perkataan Sungmin? Keluarlah, aku ingin berdua saja dengan Sungmin."

_**Plak...**_

Sungmin menampar Siwon dengan keras. Membuat pipi pria tampan itu nampak memerah. "Kau keterlaluan, Choi Siwon! Apa kau lupa dengan pelajaran etika saat kau masih sekolah? Kau benar-benar memalukan," sembur Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Siwon menatap tidak percaya pada Sungmin. Perasaannya sakit, sama sakitnya seperti pipinya yang baru ditampar.

"Kau tidak bisa berkata seenaknya, Choi Siwon. Jangan mentang-mentang kita teman dekat kau bisa lancang dengan Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimana pun juga, dia ini suami sahku. Kau yang tak berhak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang."

"Suami katamu? Huh, lelucon apa itu? Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau tidak pernah tidur dengannya," desak Siwon.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Siwon kemudian berkata. "Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh. Tentu saja aku pernah menidurinya, aku kan suaminya."

Siwon terbelalak dan kali ini dirinya yang bersiap meninju wajah Kyuhyun, namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menengahinya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Siwon penuh penekanan.

"Oh, aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku serius. Bahkan mungkin saja sekarang Sungmin tengah mengandung anak kami."

Siwon semakin tidak terima. Ia yakin ini semua tidak benar, ia yakin Kyuhyun hanya membual. Tapi, apa yang ada di hadapannya seperti menepis semua dugaannya. Kyuhyun menyatakan itu semua tanpa ragu, dan Sungmin bahkan tidak mengelak pernyataan itu. Membuat Siwon berpikir kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa benar begitu, Sungmin? Kau dan pria ini?" Suara Siwon agak bergetar.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Siwon," jawab Sungmin seraya berlalu menarik Kyuhyun agar pergi bersamanya.

Siwon hanya bisa memandangi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Siwon sendiri yang tercenung seperti orang bodoh.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya, huh?"

_Jika memang bohong adalah sebuah kejahatan..._

_Maka pria itu tetap akan selalu berbohong untuk mati-matian menutupi perasaannya..._

_Dia ingin tetap mencintai wanitanya walau artinya dia harus menjadi penjahat..._

"Sungmin, aku penasaran. Foto siapa yang ada di dompetmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP-nya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ku perhatikan kau selalu menyempatkan melihat isi di dompetmu setiap kali kau membukanya. Kau tidak mungkin memandangi uang atau kartu kreditmu kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya membungkus kado.

Baru sebentar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sampai di rumah mereka setelah seharian berbelanja di mall untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sudah mulai berceloteh dan membuat Sungmin berulang kali mendengus malas.

"Yang pasti itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin datar.

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, Sungmin."

"Jika kau sepenasaran itu, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri saja, Kyu," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat dengan jelas memandang Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat tempat tidur itu sedikit berdecit dan membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memainkan pita kecil yang nampaknya akan dipasang di kotak hadiah itu. "Kau yakin ibumu menyukai hadiah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Err... tidak aku hanya takut di pesta nanti ibumu meminta yang 'macam-macam'," jawab Kyuhyun.

"'Macam-macam'? apa maksudmu?" ucap Sungmin seraya mengerutkan dahinya

"Err.. tidak. Aduh bagaimana mengatakannya ya..." ucap Kyuhyun menggantung.

"Kyu?" Sungmin mulai menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Itu... kau tau kan ibumu itu sangat terobsesi punya cucu. Aku hanya khawatir jika ibumu menerima hadiah ini beliau akan kecewa dan kemudian menanyakan perihal itu," jelas Kyuhyun agak canggung.

"Huh, ku kira apa," sahut Sungmin lalu kembali membungkus kado itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hei aku serius. Bagaimana jika beliau menanyakannya saat pesta? Kau tahu, bukan? Di pesta nanti akan banyak media dan rekan bisnismu. Apa nantinya yang harus aku katakan?"

Sungmin melepaskan pekerjaannya yang telah selesai. Kado itu terlihat manis. "Berikan pitanya, Kyu," ucap Sungmin seraya mencoba mengambil pita yang di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali berkata, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sungmin."

Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian menatap Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau tidak bohong saja seperti kau berbohong pada Siwon? Kenapa kau tak bilang saja pada _eomma_ kalau aku sedang hamil?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, Sungmin. Kau tahu nanti akan ada media, jika me-," belum selesai Kyuhyun berkata Sungmin sudah memotongnya.

"Oh. Kau hanya bisa berbohong pada Siwon dan kau tidak bisa membohongi media, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," bela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya yang besar. "Siapa bilang aku bersedia pura-pura hamil? Pura-pura menikah denganmu saja sudah merepotkan apalagi harus seperti itu," ucap Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa-apa. Alih-alih dirinya malah kembali berbaring dan memainkan PSP-nya.

"Kyu, kita harus bergegas. Jika tidak kita bisa terlambat datang ke pesta," kata Sungmin memperingatkan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi.

Tak berselang lama, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja putih dan jas abu-abunya. Saat Kyuhyun hendak mengambil dasi yang disampirkan di kursi ia melihat Sungmin yang dengan susah payah menutup resleting bajunya.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Kyuhyun yang kemudian sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Y-ya," jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya saat matanya dengan jelas dapat melihat punggung putih dan mulus Sungmin. Terlihat begitu indah dan sempurna, bahkan bisa membuat Kyuhyun mulai berpikir yang 'aneh-aneh.'

Sedang Sungmin sedang mati-matian menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Bahkan rasanya Sungmin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saat dirasakannya jari-jari Kyuhyun dengan tidak sengaja ikut menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau tidak memakai bra?" tanya Kyuhyun spontan saat menyadari tidak ada sesuatu yang seharusnya melingkar di punggung gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin cepat. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan serta merta saat ia yakin resleting bajunya sudah tertutup, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menutupi wajahnya yang tengah memerah itu.

"Cepatlah bergegas, Kyu. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah," ucap Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Dirinya sungguh merasa malu dan tidak nyaman.

Setelah Sungmin berjalan cukup jauh dari kamar dan hendak menuruni tangga, ponselnya bergetar dan Sungmin segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo. Ada apa Pengacara Jang?"

"_**Halo, selamat malam nona. Saya hanya ingin melaporkan, bahwa surat perceraian anda telah selesai dibuat. Anda dan Tuan Cho tinggal menandatanganinya."**_

"Baik, saya mengerti. Terimakasih atas pekerjaan anda, Pengacara Jang."

"_**Terimakasih kembali, nona."**_

_Sementara itu, di kamar..._

"Huh, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?" gumam Kyuhyun ketika melihat pintu itu ditutup. "Apa menurutnya aku ini laki-laki mesum?"

Kyuhyun dengan wajah masih cemberut mencoba mengenakan dan merapikan dasinya di depan cermin rias Sungmin. Dan dalam sekejap, matanya menemukan benda menarik di atas meja rias itu.

Dompet Sungmin.

Entah sengaja atau apa, Sungmin dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan dompetnya diatas meja itu.

Kyuhyun segera menyimpulkan sebuah senyum kemenangan diwajahnya, karena kesempatan yang dicarinya akhirnya datang juga. Sudah lama Kyuhyun merasa penasaran dengan foto di dompet Sungmin, tapi dirinya terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya. Makanya dirinya malah seperti ini sembunyi-sembunyi membuka isi dompet itu. Tentu saja bukan untuk mengambil uang di dalamnya atau untuk meminjam kartu kredit itu. Namun hanya sekadar untuk tahu foto siapa yang selalu membuat Sungmin tersenyum setiap kali dirinya membuka dompet itu.

Setahu Kyuhyun, foto di dompet seseorang adalah hal yang sangat privat. Karenanya tak sembarang orang boleh melihat. Tapi, apa boleh buat, dirinya terlanjur penasaran. Lagipula Sungmin tak akan tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit.

Dan senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar ketika didapatinya foto itu.

Foto pernikahannya dan Sungmin di dompet cokelat itu.

_Jika fakta sudah saling menuding..._

_Dan kenyataan-kenyataan saling mendustakan..._

_Serta kepercayaan saling mengkhianati..._

_Maka apa lagi yang harus ditunggu agar mereka berdua sama-sama sadar kalau sebenarnya..._

_Mereka itu saling mencintai... _

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Silahkan tingalkan komentar anda ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Jumpa kembali ^_^! Maaf sekali saya telat update lagi. Padahal awalnya saya berpikir liburan kali ini saya bisa memiliki banyak waktu luang. Hehe, ternyata tidak. Saya mendapat beberapa proyek artikel dan pidato, selain itu karena saya mantan siswa OSN saya mendapat kewajiban lebih dari sekolah untuk persiapan universitas. Ngomong-ngomong disini ada yang mantan OSN juga gak? Saya bidang Biologi nih, bukan Matematika kaya Kyuhyun _oppa_. Hehe...

Sejujurnya saya ragu menaikkan rating cerita ini, karena adegannya belum sejauh itu, lagipula awalnya saya ingin membuatnya secara implisit tapi gagal. Hehe... Tapi, karena saya rasa scene-nya cukup berbahaya dan vulgar saya menaikkan ratenya. Maaf sekali buat reader yang masih dibawah umur. Hmm.. tapi biasanya reader-reader yang masih sangat muda ini nakal baca chapter ini. Hihihihi... dan buat reader yang merasa kurang puas dengan chapter ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak berpengalaman bikin rate-M. Saya belajar bikin rate-M aja dari buku-buku anatomi dan fisiologi manusia, hehe...

Sekali lagi maafkan ketidak-disiplinan saya dalam pengerjaan cerita ini. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih kepada pembaca yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini. Review-review yang pembaca berikan selalu berhasil memotivasi saya untuk mencuri-curi waktu menulis, dan meluapkan semua inspirasi yang ada dikepala saya.

Oh iya, spesial di chapter ini saya mengutip kata-kata dari drama korea yang sudah cukup lama, semoga pembaca sekalian menyukainya.

Terimakasih, dan selamat menikmati ceritanya...

* * *

**Kebingungan?**

_Apa yang sebenarnya? Katakan sejujurnya. Saat seseorang menanyakan hal itu padanya, ia selalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kebenaran adalah sesuatu seperti sepotong permen atau coklat saat bungkusnya dibuka. Sama seperti kulit dibutuhkan untuk melindungi daging dan darah di bawahnya, sebuah kebohongan diperlukan untuk menutupi kebenaran. Daripada tetap jujur dan memperlihatkan seluruh lukanya, memasang senyum cerah di wajahnya dan berbohong….__terasa lebih aman baginya.__**(Flower Boys Next Door, Korean Drama)**_

Keramaian pesta sama sekali tidak menghiburnya, malah membuatnya merasa jenuh. Sungmin sedang tidak berselera memulai percakapan dengan beberapa kenalannya yang berpakaian mewah itu. Jika biasanya dirinya akan dengan pandainya membuat rekan-rekan bisnis ngobrol nyaman dengannya, maka pengecualian bagi hari ini.

Hatinya sedang dalam nuansa yang membingungkan dan rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Apa saja yang dilakukannya belakangan ini terasa serba salah. Dirinya selalu saja gelisah dan merasa bingung dengan perasaannya.

Bahkan untuk mengambil segelas wine atau sepotong kue saja ia malas. Apalagi bercakap-cakap atau berdansa.

Dengan langkah berat Sungmin berjalan ke arah balkon. Ia ingin bersembunyi dari pesta ini.

'Pesta bodoh' batin Sungmin. 'Untuk apa merayakan ulang tahun seseorang yang hampir menjadi nenek-nenek?'

Sungmin juga malas bertatap muka dengan ibu dan ayah tirinya. Dirinya hanya menyempatkan memberi ucapan selamat, memberi hadiah, kemudian meninggalkan ibunya yang bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga takut kalau-kalau ibunya benar-benar menanyakan hal bodoh itu pada suaminya. Hal itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Punya anak? Huh, yang benar saja.

Pernikahan ini saja dirinya tidak yakin akan mempertahankannya, apa lagi sampai berpikir untuk punya anak. Tidak pernah Sungmin mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pernikahannya ini, dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk menuntut lebih banyak dari sebuah pernikahan. Status pernikahannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia hanya ingin perusahaannya saja, tidak lebih.

Tapi, lama kelamaan tujuannya mulai berubah haluan. Entah sejak kapan dirinya jadi seperti ini. Kacau. Semuanya tiba-tiba melenceng dari rencana awalnya. Sungmin bahkan dibuat bingung karena ulahnya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang semuanya berjalan dengan tidak baik?

Sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. Dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun terlibat dengan masalahnya lebih jauh lagi. Kali ini, dirinya harus berbesar hati untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi untuk membohongi semua orang, tapi dirinya juga terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada semuanya. Karena itu, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa gamang.

"Kau tidak menikmati pesta sepertinya?" ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Entah sejak kapan suaminya itu menemukannya disini.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sungmin dingin seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap keluar balkon.

"Oh, ayolah! Semua orang mencarimu. Banyak wartawan yang ingin mencarimu dan banyak pria berjas menyebalkan yang ingin bertemu denganmu, katanya mereka merindukanmu."

"Menyebalkan? Hei, mereka itu teman-teman lama ku."

"Oh, begitu. Ku pikir mereka mantan pacar mu," tebak Kyuhyun yang kini menyandarkan tangannya pada pagar balkon.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," tegas Sungmin seraya mencoba menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Sejenak kemudian, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Suasana disitu dingin dan bisu. Masing-masing dari mereka terpaku pada hal yang berbeda. Hanya suara semilir angin yang ada diantara mereka.

Sungmin menatap kosong pada malam gelap di hadapannya, sedang Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin dalam gaun malam itu sangat cantik dan anggun. Walau kadang mulutnya masih agak menyebalkan, tapi Kyuhyun menyukainya. Kyuhyun menyukai segala hal yang ada pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin," lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa saja menangis saat matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Su-," baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memanggil nama Sungmin lagi, tapi Sungmin keburu bicara.

"Kyuhyun. Ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Kau ingin membicarakannya disini?"

"Bisakah? Ku rasa, lebih cepat kau tahu akan lebih baik," kata Sungmin.

"Baik. Memang ada apa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menunggu sampai kita pulang?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mari kita bercerai," ucap gadis itu datar. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sungmin tidak bergeming. Dirinya tidak perduli dengan respon apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang ajakannya untuk bercerai.

Kyuhyun tak membalas perkataan Sungmin. Pria itu sibuk menterjemahkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang seperti gledek di siang bolong yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi terlihat bodoh. Membuatnya tercenung karena tidak paham apa maksud gadis itu.

Karena lama tidak mendapat jawaban, Sungmin menoleh pada pria di sampingnya yang tengah menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyu~"

Sungmin sangat terkejut saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin yang selalu mampu menggodanya. Pelan namun pasti Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar mendekat dengannya, membuatnya mampu menyesap parfum gadis itu. Bau manis yang selalu menguji hasratnya.

Sungmin terlalu kaget untuk memberontak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Kyuhyun menciumnya seakan-akan dirinya akan hilang begitu saja jika ciuman ini berakhir.

Kyuhyun tidak memberikan sela bagi Sungmin untuk bernafas, satu tangannya menarik pinggang Sungmin sedang tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin, dan ciuman itu mengekspresikan perasaan itu.

Sungmin membiarkan pertahanannya bobol. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau nalurinya juga menginginkan hal seperti ini. Ia ingin merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya yang sempat menegang ke bahu Kyuhyun. Membuatnya bisa merasakan aroma maskulin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin bergairah. Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun merubah ciuman romantis tadi menjadi ciuman berapi-api. Melampiaskan hasratnya yang tidak dapat tercapai. Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir Sungmin sembari memberi gigitan kecil di bibir itu.

"Eungh..." lenguhan kecil itu tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Sungmin melepaskan pagutan itu sebentar untuk mengambil nafas namun Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Tangannya dipindahkannya ke tengkuk Sungmin agar mereka bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Sungmin nampak tidak menolak, malahan ikut mengimbangi panasnya ciuman itu.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasakan sensasi ini lagi, pikiran mereka sama-sama melayang ke ciuman pertama mereka sebelum pernikahan mereka. Ciuman yang cukup berani untuk sebuah ciuman pertama orang yang baru saling kenal.

Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Pria itu mendesah berat setelah ciuman panjang itu. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin terpejam saat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang mengenai wajahnya.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dalam.

Sekali lagi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengekspresikan perasaan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun, namun tetap saja mereka masih belum mengerti perasaan dan keinginan satu sama lain.

Memandang satu sama lain, merasakan nafas dan aroma tubuh satu sama lain, semuanya sebenarnya sudah jelas untuk menggambarkan hati satu sama lain. Tapi mereka sama-sama bodoh untuk memahaminya.

Tak berselang lama, Kyuhyun mengakhiri tatapannya dengan kembali mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri benar-benar bingung. Kenapa saat dirinya menawarkan untuk bercerai, Kyuhyun malah menciumnya seperti ini. Bahkan ciuman ini benar-benar untuk mereka berdua, karena semua ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya selalu ada alasannya. Tapi ini? Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia juga menginginkan ciuman konyol ini, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh seperti ini.

Sungmin mulai bertanya-tanya. Apakah setiap pria yang diajak cerai seperti ini? Atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu senang karena tahu kalau mereka akan bercerai?

Entahlah ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhyun.

Hanya Kyuhyun.

_Orang yang berpikir kebahagiaan adalah sesuatu yang selalu berada dalam jangkauan mereka__. __Wanita itu selalu gugup saat ia mendapati dirinya terlalu bahagia. Baginya, kebahagiaan seperti gelembung sabun yang biasa kita mainkan saat kita masih kecil. Saat ia menyentuh gelembung yang membawa cahaya pelangi di sekitarnya, gelembung itu pecah. Wanita itu menyerah di depan kebahagiaan bahkan sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkaunya.__**(Flower Boys Next Door, Korean Drama)**_

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan tanggal perceraianmu?" Suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin dari Ipadnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk menghindari orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei! Lee Sungmin!" seru Siwon sambil mencoba mencekal tangan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkanmu itu, bodoh. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk," kata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini tentang masalah kita."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Baik, 10 menit. Dan jika omonganmu tidak berguna, aku akan pergi."

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Sudah susah payah dirinya mencari Sungmin seharian di kantor namun nyatanya ia malah menemukan wanita itu di lokasi syuting. Dan yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, lokasi syuting ini sangat jauh dari pusat kota, perlu 3 jam baginya untuk mencapai tempat ini dan menemukan Sungmin. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya sekarang? Hanya sikap dingin Sungmin seperti biasanya.

"Mari, ikut aku sebentar," ucap Siwon seraya menarik Sungmin menjauh dari keramaian lokasi syuting itu. Siwon membawa Sungmin berjalan ke arah pepohonan rimbun. Tak begitu jauh dari tempat itu namun cukup terlindung dari orang yang lalu lalang.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar sesaat setelah mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Siwon? Kau ingin membujukku menceraikannya? Atau kau mau menceramahiku? Apa? Cepat katakanlah, karena sebenarnya aku sudah mulai muak dengan semua ini."

"Sungmin, aku mau kau mendengarkanku kali ini saja. Aku benar-benar akan menyerah memintamu untuk menceraikan pria itu. Aku akan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Tapi aku mohon tolong kau pertimbangkan lagi tentang pernikahanmu. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir aku meminta padamu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat ia menyadari cara bicara Siwon yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa suara Siwon terdengar lebih tenang dan tidak terburu-buru.

"Sungmin, dalam 1 bulan kedepan, jika aku tidak membawa seorang wanita pun ke hadapan orang tuaku, mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan wanita pilihan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa wanita itu dan aku takut menyesal karena pernikahan itu. Jika masih bisa, aku ingin membawamu kehadapan orang tuaku."

"Itu tidak mungkin," tegas Sungmin. "Bahkan jika perceraianku telah selesai dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Aku tidak akan mungkin menjadi isterimu. Orangtuamu tidak akan mau menerima seorang janda sebagai menantunya."

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka kalau kau tidak benar-benar menikah."

"Itu ide buruk. Siapa yang mau menantunya seorang penipu? Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kita tidak bisa bersama."

Siwon meraih bahu mungil Sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Aku sudah berkorban sejauh ini hanya untukmu. Kau bahkan mungkin tidak akan mengerti bagaimana sakitnya melihatmu bersama pria itu. Kau tidak akan mengerti semenderita apa aku selama ini kerena kau campakkan."

Sungmin gemetar. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak lagi orang yang menderita karenanya.

"Kau membuat hidupku benar-benar kacau, Lee Sungmin. Perusahaanku terbengkalai selama beberapa bulan terakhir, aku tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan baik, bahkan terkadang aku pikir aku sudah mulai gila. Jika kau terus-terusan begini padaku, apa kau ingin melihatku mati perlahan-lahan?"

Sungmin membisu, dirinya takut untuk bicara.

Siwon juga agak gamang untuk melanjutkannya. Pria itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dalam dan sulit untuk diartikan. Namun selanjutnya, Siwon menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku tahu Sungmin. Kau menyukai pria itu sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Itulah yang membuatmu berat untuk melepasnya, bukan?" tuding Siwon.

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Bagaimana bisa Siwon menyimpulkan perasaannya begitu saja sedang dirinya sendiri susah payah untuk menterjemahkan perasaannya. Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar?

"Benar kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin lemah. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa mauku saat ini."

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendengar perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Niat awalanya hanya membujuk Sungmin agar gadis itu mau mempertimbangkan lagi pernikahannya.

"Nampaknya kau tertipu olehnya," kata Siwon tanpa ekspresi. "Dengan wajah tampan dan suara indah semacam itu, dia menipumu mentah-mentah. Lihat saja, dia nyatanya juga mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahanmu. Mungkin ia pikir ia bisa memperoleh uang lebih banyak jika ia berhasil memikatmu kemudian mencampakka..."

_**Plak...**_

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN!"

Siwon mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas karena tamparan tadi lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jaga omonganmu, Siwon. Dia pria baik-baik. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan menyakiti orang lain demi keuntungannya sendiri. Ku pastikan bahwa Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menuduhmu yang macam-macam atau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Dia lebih bertanggung jawab dan mengerti perasaan orang lain disekitarnya."

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu, Sungmin! Kau tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi dengannya," tegas Siwon.

"Lalu apa? Jika dia tidak mencintaiku itu bukan masalah, aku hanya perlu menunggu beberapa beberapa bulan sampai penyerahan hak perusahaan dan sampai saat itu aku bisa bertahan hanya bermodal perasaanku saja," bela Sungmin.

"Tolonglah, mengerti. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau ketahui."

"Huh, omong kosong. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Siwon. Kau tidak mencintaiku sama sekali, kau hanya terobsesi tidak mencintai."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku harusnya kau mimikirkan perasaanku, harusnya kau bisa bahagia hanya dengan mengetahui aku baik-baik saja, harusnya kau tidak melakukan semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Karena kalau kau memang mencintaiku kau bisa mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Sekarang, aku bertanya padamu. Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat aku tahu ibuku terkena serangan jantung karena berita yang kau buat? Atau bagaimana frustasinya aku menghadapi ibu Seohyun? Tidak kan?"

Kali ini giliran Siwon yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jika kau merasa menderita, lalu aku harus merasa bagaimana? Aku bahkan mulai berpikir untuk mati saja daripada harus berhadapan denganmu seperti ini." Sungmin mulai terisak, tanpa gadis itu sadari air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putihnya.

Siwon benci melihat Sungmin menangis dan dia mengutuk dirinya sejadi-jadinya karena telah menyebabkan gadis itu menangis.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mulai memeluk Sungmin, dan mengelus-ngelus punggung gadis itu sampai tangisnya reda. Siwon tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia takut ia akan melukai gadis itu lebih dari ini.

"Apakah salah jika seorang isteri jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri?" tanya Sungmin yang masih berada dalam pelukan Siwon namun tidak dibalas Siwon karena pria itu terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon dan membersihkan wajah sembabnya.

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin menikmati waktu ku. Aku sudah cukup mengerti keadaan kita semua, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menceraikannya begitu saja, dan terlebih lagi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah denganmu. Lebih baik kau cari saja wanita yang baik dan nikahi dia. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku," kata Sungmin lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan, kakinya berhenti karena Siwon memanggilnya lagi. "Kau tahu, Seohyun kan? Pacar suamimu itu," kata Siwon. "Dua hari yang lalu wanita itu masuk ruang ICCU dan koma sampai hari ini, media tidak diperkenankan meliput karena itu kau mungkin tidak akan tahu tentang keadaannya. Bahkan suamimu itu juga sepertinya tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. "Ibunya memberitahuku kemarin sesaat setelah gadis itu masuk ruang ICCU. Aku sudah melihat kondisinya dan nampaknya memang parah. Lalu? Apa maksudmu mengabarkanku tentang ini?"

"Tidak. Hanya sekadar mengingatkan bahwa gadis itulah yang berhak memiliki pria itu. Bukan kau, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan Siwon, gadis itu meneruskan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang termenung sendiri.

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat Sungmin memeluk pria lain membuat hati Kyuhyun serasa disayat ribuan pisau. Perih, sakit, dan meninggalkan bekas. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, dirinya hanya ingin Sungmin tidak disentuh pria lain kecuali dirinya.

_Wanita itu percaya takdir adalah benang yang diam-diam menghubungkan hatinya dengan yang lain. Mengikuti benang tak terlihat itu, merasakan getarannya yang terlemah sekalipun, adalah hal yang menghubungkan tiap orang untuk saling merasakan dan mengerti satu sama lain. Saat hatinya tiba-tiba tercampur dengan banyak hati yang lain, wanita itu mulai merasa tak tenang._

_**(Flower Boys Next Door, Korean Drama)**_

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar.

"_Saya benar-benar tidak tahu, tuan. Terakhir kali saya melihat beliau pukul 10.00 malam ini, jika tidak salah lihat beliau pergi dengan taksi," _kata orang dari seberang sana.

"Kau tidak tahu kira-kira dia pergi kemana?"

"_Nyonya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan saya tidak tahu kemana gerangan beliau pergi. Yang saya tahu beliau terlihat murung hari ini."_

Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Hari sudah larut namun Sungmin belum juga pulang. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir isterinya itu masih bekerja, namun setelah ditelepon di kantornya ternyata Sungmin juga tidak ada di kantor.

"Bisakah kau hubungi orang-orang yang kira-kira tahu dimana dia? Tolong tanyai semua sopir di kantor dan cari dia di tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjunginya, mengerti?" perintah Kyuhyun.

"_Baik tuan, akan segera saya laksanakan." _Jawab sekertaris Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dan merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur, Dirinya benar-benar khawatir tentang Sungmin. Tidak pernah isterinya itu menghilang selama ini, bahkan Donghae sampai marah-marah padanya karena ia tidak tahu keberadaan isterinya sendiri.

Tak berselang lama ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sehingga Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Salah satu pelayannya memapah Sungmin yang sedang separuh sadar.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, bau alkohol yang menyengat dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau isterinya itu mabuk. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Beliau baru saja datang diantar tuan Choi. Beliau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung menyerahkan nyonya pada saya."

"Baiklah, terimakasih kau telah membawanya kemari. Aku akan mengurusnya, kau boleh pergi," Kata Kyuhyun seraya memapah tubuh Sungmin masuk ke kamar.

Pelayan itu pergi dan pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun dengan susah payah memapah tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Hmmm... Kyu? Ini kau kan?" racau Sungmin "Aku bisa mengenalimu hanya dari baumu, aku hebat bukan?" ucap Sungmin seraya mengendus-endus leher Kyuhyun dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menegang.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Oi sadarlah kau sudah dirumah!" kata Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin. Sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun memarahi Sungmin sejadi-jadinya karena gadis ini telah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Tapi melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, dirinya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sungmin terlihat benar-benar hancur. Mungkin Sungmin sedang melampiaskan stressnya dengan mencoba minum. Tapi kenapa harus Siwon yang mengantarkannya kerumah? Apakah isterinya ini minum bersama pria tadi? Argh! Semua ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa frustasi.

Mulanya Kyuhyun ingin merebahkan Sungmin di tempat tidur dan membantunya beristirahat, namun karena berat badan Sungmin menjadikan langkahnya tidak seimbang dan malah membuat mereka berdua jatuh terbaring ke atas tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun di bawah dan Sungmin menindihinya diatas.

Sungmin tertawa kecil dan membuka matanya menatap wajah suaminya yang mengeras, dan tanpa rasa canggung Sungmin langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sontak terkejut dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hei, Kyu. Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu. Aku selalu menyukai setiap kali kita berciuman. Huh, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyentuhmu karena status sialan kita," ucap Sungmin dengan suara parau.

Sungmin menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Kyuhyun sendiri terlalu sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun terpana dengan wajah letih Sungmin dan sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Sungmin.

Benar-benar aneh, Sungmin saat mabuk sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, lebih agresif dan terkesan sensual. Menghasilkan gejolak-gejolak aneh pada Kyuhyun tiap kali ia mendengar desahan nafas isterinya itu.

Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun lagi, namun kali ini lebih berapi-api. Sungmin tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, karena dari dulu yang memulai ciuman panas mereka selalu Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu lugu untuk memulainya duluan. Tapi kali ini Sungmin nampaknya benar-benar memancing Kyuhyun untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Sungmin dengan tak kalah panasnya. Bahkan sekarang posisi telah berubah dengan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas Sungmin.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sungmin malam ini. Tangan-tangan lentiknya itu mulai nakal membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, meraup bibir merah merekah itu sudah membutakan panca inderanya.

Kemeja Kyuhyun telah terbuka sepenuhnya dan Sungmin dengan senang hati memainkan tangannya menyentuh dada dan perut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergairah. Kyuhyun semakin menekan bibir Sungmin sambil sesekali menggigit bibir Sungmin dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nampaknya sudah lupa daratan, dikepala mereka tidak ada hal lain selain satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun dengan berani meremas kedua buah dada Sungmin yang masih di lapisi baju hem putih itu, membuat Sungmin menggeliat dan membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukai cara kau menyentuhku, Kyu. Aku menginginkanmu," ucap Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli hal lainnya lagi, kata-kata Sungmin seperti lampu hijau baginya untuk menikmati malam ini dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun melonjak kegirangan. Sudah lama ia menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh isterinya yang cantik ini, dan sekarang isterinya dengan senang hati menginginkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya ada bagian lain dalam diri Kyuhyun yang berteriak agar dirinya berhenti, namun nafsunya lebih besar dan mengalahkannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin dengan panas dan Sungmin dapat mengimbangi Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah hebat. Berulang kali desahan Sungmin lolos dari mulut Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin berapi-api, terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Sungmin dan mengelus perut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli di sela ciuman mereka. Tak berselang kemudian, Kyuhyun berpindah ke rok Sungmin dan menyingkapnya sehingga paha mulus gadis itu terekspos, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Sungmin agak mengelinjang lalu gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher suaminya, membiarkan Kyuhyun agar hanya melihat wajahnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupan itu sebentar dan menatap wajah Sungmin dengan perasaan yang kini sudah disadarinya.

Bahwa ia menginginkan Sungmin lebih dari ia menginginkan apapun di dunia ini. Dirinya mencintai gadis ini.

Namun, saat Kyuhyun akan mulai melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin berhenti membalas ciumannya.

Sungmin jatuh tertidur.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar maupun kata-kata penyemangat... Saya akan senang dengan semua pendapat dari pembaca sekalian.

Oh, bagi reader mantan OSN, PM saya ya ^_^!


End file.
